The Call at Night
by sistergrimm97
Summary: 14 year old Isabella is kidnapped, and Phineas is doing whatever he can to save her. Even if it means remembering what happened the day of Across the Second Dimension. Rated T for gore and slight language. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! :'
1. The Calm Before the Storm

_**Isabella's POV**_

_*Ringgggg*_

"C'mon, pick up…"

_*Ringgggg* _

"I need you to wake up…"

_*Ringgggg*_

"Phineas… Please…"

_*Ringgggg*_

Heavy footsteps echoed through the empty house, the cold night air from the open window like a whisper through its creaking floorboards. I clutched the black home phone in my hands, holding onto it for dear life. My eyes stayed fixed on the closet door, my free arm holding my knees tightly as I pulled myself into the farthest corner. I continued to listen to the phone ring, keeping it up to my lips, tears streaking down my cheeks like raindrops on a window. Finally, I heard a voice, but not the one I wanted to hear.

"_Hi, you've reached the Flynn Fletcher house," _Lynda Fletcher's automated voice came through the receiver, a slap to the face. _"Sorry we missed your call, but leave a message and we'll get back to you right away."_

_This is it, _I thought, taking a shuddering breath, _I need to tell someone about this, and I need to tell him exactly how I've felt for the past ten years. _

"Guys, it's Isabella." I whispered, my voice shaking, sobs coming out every second or so. "I'm in the guest room closet, and if you see the police at my house tomorrow, you'll know why. Someone's broken in, and I know he's looking for something. I just don't know what that is. You have to tell someone, anyone about this, because he's carrying a gun, and he's already seen me. I think this is goodbye, so… Ferb, you were a great friend, and don't ever let anyone tell you how to live your life. Phineas, there's something you need to know. I… I'm in love with y-"

The closet door was ripped open, and I shrieked and dropped the phone, and I was just barely aware of the noise it made as it hit my attacker's foot. I could do nothing but look up as the man grabbed onto me, a knife in his hand, and his gun in its holder. I tried to scream, but I found my voice was gone, snatched away by fear. I could do nothing but stare into the cold black eyes in front of me, his cold stare the complete opposite of my fear stricken blue ones.

"Hello, beautiful," he sneered, our noses touching from his close capacity, "you are my one way ticket to exactly what I want. Of course, I need to prove I am indeed capable of what I say I am. Don't take this personally, sweetheart; it's just business."

With that, I felt the blade plunge through my knee, a searing hot pain building up inside me. It took one second to feel it, and the other to act before I was knocked out by the hilt of the weapon.

My scream pierced through the streets of Danville.

Somewhere across the street, two step brothers stirred, their voicemail box receiving the only piece of evidence they could go on. The message slot filled up, and the phone quietly disconnected itself from my best friends' life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>_

I woke up earlier than usual; the combined silence of my alarm clock and the darkness of the skies confirmed what it said on the clock: six am. Baffled, I sat back down in bed and let my mind wander to the odd dream I had in the last eight hours.

_ "Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella asked, hesitation in her voice. _

"_Yes?"_

"_So, none of us will remember what happened today?"_

"_No." A white haired man with a matching moustache responded. _

"_Good." Isabella said and, pulling us close, kissed me with soft lips. I gasped._

"_Isabella!" I cried, my grin wider than ever. She didn't even turn back to me, a soft and depressed smile playing across her lips. _

"_Hit it, Carl!" She said, happiness filling her voice. My eyes widened, my hands coming up to stop him. I had something to say!_

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wa -!" Too late, the blinding ray of light blinded me and soon, darkness enveloped the blinding the light like a black hole consuming a shining star. _

I had been having that dream for a little over four years, and I still couldn't figure out why my lips felt a softer after it, the sweet smell of lavender shampoo taken in each time I inhaled. I traced my lips, one arm propping up my head. It was more a buried memory than a vivid dream to me, but every time I tried to remember the day that accompanied it, my mind drew a blank. I sighed, frustrated by the reoccurrence. My annoyance was cut off by the blaring alarm next to me. It came up suddenly and I wasn't prepared for it. I jumped in my bed and fell onto the hardwood, my butt colliding with the ground first. I winced, rubbing my posterior, and went to shut it off, only to find that Ferb had gotten up and silenced it. He and I both had hit puberty, each of us getting our growth spurts early. From down here, though, the green haired boy looked more like a giant than he did my age. At fourteen, we were both much more opinionated, so Ferb now had a lot more to say from when we were ten and I spoke for him.

"Let me guess," he said, holding out a hand for me to grab, "the Isabella dream?" I groaned, and nodded as he pulled me to my feet. Of course Ferb would know; I told him practically everything. What I couldn't understand was his annoyance whenever I brought up my skepticism towards the reason of the dream. He would always sigh, give me a look and mutter something along the lines of 'you're hopeless.' I wanted badly to know why he had a problem with me kissing Isabella in my dreams and not thinking anything of it. At first I thought it was because he liked her as more than a friend, and that really infuriated me for some reason. After he and Gretchen fell in love and began dating, though, I began to relax at the fact he was happy. With someone _besides_ Isabella. I realized something wasn't sitting quite right in my mind; it felt like a part of me was suddenly gone, simply disappearing into oblivion. I could tell something was amiss, but I shrugged it off with a yawn. _I woke up earlier than usual, _I thought dismissively, _plus I'm suddenly really hungry. _The growl of my stomach only added more evidence to this theory, so Ferb and I ran down the stairs, laughing at how peculiarly loud my stomach was being this morning.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said, my voice breaking out into a smile as I smelled waffles being made. Linda Flynn-Fletcher was busy at the stove cooking, while Candace set the table and Lawrence Fletcher read the daily newspaper. They all returned the greeting, while Ferb thanked his father who had given him the comics from the back of the _Tri-State Daily. _

"Someone seems to be happy for his favourite food!" Mom chuckled, flipping the first two waffles as she winked at me.

"You bet, Mom!" I frowned, noticing Candace who was doing the table all by herself. "Here sis, let me help." I grabbed the clear glass cups out of the top left cabinet, walking around the table and doling them out in five different spots. As I neared the last spot, I noticed the voicemail box next to the phone was blinking red; _one new message. _I walked over, cup in hand, and pressed the button.

"_One new message, sent at 2:46 am, July 24__th__."_

"_Guys, it's Isabella." _I stared at the box, confusion filling me. What was Isabella doing calling at such a late hour? Furthermore, she was whispering, her voice filled with sobs every now and then. I was suddenly all too aware of my best friend's house being across the street and the uneasiness in my soul.

"_I'm in the guest room closet, and if you see the police at my house tomorrow, you'll know why. Someone's broken in, and I know he's looking for something. I just don't know what that is. You have to tell someone, anyone about this, because he's carrying a gun, and he's already seen me. I think this is goodbye, so… Ferb, you were a great friend, and don't ever let anyone tell you how to live your life. Phineas, there's something you need to know. I… I'm in love with y-" _

She stopped suddenly, her crying whispers turning into a shriek as the closet door was torn open in the background. A _thud_ resonated through the speakers, the phone obviously dropped. I felt myself begin to shake as though an earthquake had hit me. There was a scuffle and I heard a man's voice, cold and threatening.

"_Hello, beautiful," _the growl sent a shiver down my spine, my blood as cold as the Arctic, _"you are my one way ticket to exactly what I want. Of course, I need to prove I am indeed capable of what I say I am. Don't take this personally, sweetheart; it's just business." _

For the smallest second, there was nothing. Then, the agonizing scream from Isabella broke through, and was sent like an arrow straight through my heart. Seconds later, a sickening crack could be heard, and Isabella was suddenly quiet. I listened to the footsteps until the message ran out. The whole house was quiet; my family stood behind me, too shocked for words.

The glass I had been holding shattered as it slipped through my hands.

_**Ferb's POV**_

I sprinted out the door after my red headed step brother, heart hammering against my rib cage like a wild animal attempting to get out of its cage. I couldn't stop from hearing everything Isabella had said, how she called me a great friend, how someone had definitely hurt her, the way she had been sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Phineas, there's something you need to know. I… I'm in love with y-"_

She had been so close to telling him, inches away from basically shoving the truth down his throat. Now she could be gone, and he would be as oblivious to her feelings as ever. Tears welled up in my eyes at the idea of losing our best friend; my feet sped up until they halted next to an equally shocked Phineas.

The house we had come to know as the Garcia-Shapiro's was now a depiction of the haunted house from the street fair. Two of the windows were smashed open, glass littering the front lawn like a mockery of snow crystals. The front door was kicked open, its hinges hanging loosely like deadweight. The once cheery house now left an ominous cloud, the flower buds being and leaving nothing but the stem. I looked at my brother, whose face was paler than white itself.

"Phineas," I said, touching his shoulder slightly, "the guest room." His eyes flickered towards me briefly, before they began fixed to the front door. With a nod, we ran into the house, ignoring the policemen who had been gathering for the last five minutes.

The house inside was even worse, with everything in disorder. Tables were upturned, dishes broken and scattered around like a riot act. The couch cushions were ripped open; feathers surrounding them as framed photos were smashed, leaving the stairs quite dangerous. Phineas paid no attention to the destruction around us, whereas I threw a glance everywhere with a cringe before running up after him.

What I saw in the room made me stop short. The closet door was open, the emptiness of the room more unnerving than the rest of the house. I heard a small noise coming from inside Isabella's hiding spot and noticed a small cordless phone, its signal still connected to our house. I left it, knowing the police would keep it for evidence. The open window allowed the wind to rustle the curtains, its movement like a serene wave rolling onto the beach soundlessly. What made my heart drop, though, was the thick pool of red blood in the center of the room, its sheer depth rocking me to my very core. Phineas knelt next to it, tears running down his cheeks silently as he stared at the empty wall opposite the door. I dropped down next to him, my hands grabbing him and hugging him as he broke down weeping in my arms, the bond of our brotherhood never broken. I could see nothing but the words written crudely in our best friend's blood on the wall, drops running down at times.

_Give me what I want or else. _


	2. I Remember That Day Years Ago

_**Isabella's POV**_

"I'm going to ask you again; where is it?"

"I don't know what it is you want!"

"Liar!" He slapped me across the cheek again, my neck making a sickening crack as it bent back further than usual. My pleas became tears which became full out sobs. I couldn't take any more interrogating, not physically at least. We had been at this for more than an hour, and my resolve was slowly diminishing like gum's flavour; sooner or later it was nothing but something to chew. My assailant, however, seemed to take the opposite effect, turning from a small drizzle into a full out thunderstorm.

At first, he had sat me in a chair and introduced himself. At thirty nine, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a protruding chin, with an equally long and pointed nose. He had brown hair that looked like it had been rubbed by a balloon and a matching goatee, and wore a black trench coat with grey gloves, black boots and skinny grey tights. What disturbed me the most was his eyes. One was perfectly intact while the other seemed to be missing, the socket covered by a patch. His scar seemed to go over it, making it oddly terrifying. Then, he had begun to ask me where this key was, and I was at a loss for words.

When it became evident I wouldn't – I didn't know what he was talking about! – tell him what he needed to hear, things got ugly. He began to slap me, punch me, anything physically harmful to try and get me to talk. I couldn't tell him what he needed to hear, though; because no matter how familiar a locket shaped key sounded to me, my mind was drawing a blank.

"This is your last warning, girl." Dr. D snarled at me, his face the definition of hate. "Where. Is. The. Key."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I sobbed, my tears coming freely. "Please, just stop hurting me!" I had started out with the tough attitude I thought I needed to get him to leave me alone, but as he grabbed a hammer and hit my knee, my throat let out a blood curdling scream. I looked at my knees; one still bleeding from the attack last night, the other with a no doubt shattered bone. My vision was dull and dizzy, a blank stare across the room at the doctor.

As I watched him walk over to a filing cabinet, I thought of the one person I thought I'd never see again. Phineas probably never received my message, the phone still on at home. I could see no matter what way this was put, I would be dead by the end of the week, maybe just barely alive but begging for the end. Never again would I see his smiling face, the way he had things planned out for the day, his laugh as harmonious as a bird's song. He'll never know of my love for him, how I wanted us to get married and be Amanda and Xavier's aunt and uncle, give him kids as beautiful as the sunrise. It'll never happen, because I was as good as dead.

"Ah, here it is." Doofenshmirtz said, removing a booklet from his drawer. "Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella, age fourteen years as of July 14th. Lives on 4497 Maple Drive, Danville, with Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and Pinky the dog. Member and current leader of the Fireside Girls troop 46321, and has earned more patches than anyone in Fireside history, particularly the 'Help Thy Neighbour' patch. Best friends with Ferb and Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, holding a secret love interest for the latter." I was stunned at how much he knew about me. How he got any of that information, I didn't know, but it was clear it would not be good. Something clicked in my brain, and I looked up in horror.

"How… How long have you been watching me?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from my agonized screams. He grinned evilly, obviously glad I had figured it out myself.

"Long enough to know you would do anything for the Flynn Fletcher redhead, even if it meant telling me where the key is." I stared at him, my eyes narrowing at how annoyingly dense he was.

"I will say this as clear as day;" I growled, a little spunk returning through my fury at being stalked, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. There's nothing you can take away from me to make me talk if I even had a clue as to what you are talking about."

"So you really don't know what I'm talking about?" He said, his face contorting from malice to perplexity. I shook my head slowly, adding to the splitting head ache that had been roaring in my brain for the last five minutes. "Wait… you do know what I'm talking about, you just don't remember!" I looked at him, taking my turn in confusion. I watched as Dr. D ran out, and I tried in vain to pick the lock on the chain that held my hands behind the chair. Rope Tying and Untying was one of the first patches I earned as a Lil' Spark; Lock Picking patches, however, were harder to get than the Write a Full Length Novel patch because of the persistence and time it took to finish. Even as the Fireside Girls troop 46321 leader and patch collecting record breaker, I still had problems with more than a dozen patches because it took so long to complete them.

Dr. D returned pushing an interestingly large contraption. I winced, knowing that I was about to become an unpaid lab rat. With buttons all around the bottom and silver lining, I began wondering if I was even going to live past the next half hour. I started to jostle the chains against my wrists, more desperate than ever to get out of this god forsaken torture chamber. The evil scientist looked at me through the corner of his eyes and pulled a remote from his coat. He pressed the single button it held, and I felt electricity course through my arms and in my whole body. I screamed, my hands going limp as my eyes momentarily rolled back.

"This," Doofenshmirtz said once I had my eyes focused on him again and he began turning levers and pressing buttons on his machine, "is my Remember-inator." I gave him a quizzical look, which probably made me look more constipated than curious considering my pained expression and laboured breathing. He took it the right way, however, and continued with a death smile as he turned towards me, a quiet hum emanating from the inator.

"Four years ago, when you were ten, was there one day in particular where you never quite remembered what you did that day?" I stared at him, processing what he had said.

"There... There was this one day in July that none of remembers." I whispered, my voice coming out slow and unsure. "We were all really confused for the longest time, but eventually we either forgot about it or we didn't think it was that big of a deal. Why? What do you care?"

"Because," Dr. D grinned again, his teeth as yellow as a lemon, "you met me that day. Don't worry; this is going to hurt _a lot._"

I cried out in agony as the Remember-inator hit me with a flash of green light, and the chains broke under the intense heat that was the ray of remembrance. If you've never been hit by a Remember-inator – which I'm almost positive you never have – you wouldn't know the agony I felt at the moment. It was like someone had thrown me into an oven at the highest degree possible and left me there to burst like a popcorn kernel. I could smell burning flesh, something I had never once experienced but knew instantly what it was when I smelled it. Suddenly, words began filling my brain, shrieking in my ears as they bounced off my brain's walls like a pinball machine.

"_Hi Phineas! What'cha doin'?"_

"_Oh I love platypus-themed sports!"_

"_I don't know... it was here just a moment ago."_

"_The Mysterious Force recognizes me now that I'm a grown up!"_

"_Does anyone have to go potty first?"_

"_Would you like to trade two Sartre for a Nietzsche?"_

"_Why is Perry wearing a hat?"_

"_It's weird that Perry's a secret agent, huh."_

"_So none of us will remember what happened today?"_

"_Wait wait wait!"_

As all the images slowly died down into a memory rather than a painful dream, I tried to slow my rapid breathing. It wasn't at all easy, and I found myself feeling both nauseous and shocked. Another dimension; robots taking over Danville; Perry being a secret agent; Stacy making a shrine; the Amnesia-inator; my kiss with Phineas. I was both pleased and distressed with the last part, my mind going frantic as I realized I had gotten my first kiss, and then forgotten it. My first kiss was with Phineas, something neither he nor I were ever supposed to remember in order to keep Perry with us, and now the second dimension Doofenshmirtz was back with something that could take him away. Worst of all, I realized I knew what the scientist was talking about; something Phineas had told me about as we were running down the streets during the invasion.

"_Yeah," Phineas yelled over the commotion, "the locket we gave Perry turned out be a key that allowed us to make all our stuff again."_

My eyes widened, biting my lip to keep from gasping. There was no way in _hell_ I was giving Phineas and Ferb up. No. Flipping. Way.

"Remember?" Dr. D sneered, his posture that of a praying mantis. I nodded slowly, my skin and clothes literally smoking.

"Yeah, but what purpose was there to that?" I asked, knowing his next words as well as mine. He looked at me, his eyes so narrow he could've had them closed.

"So you could remember what key I'm talking about and tell me where it is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, teeth clenched, victory on the horizon…

In one fluid motion, the second dimension Doofenshmirtz pulled out his knife and brought it down my face, blood gushing through the cut instantaneously. I screamed, red hot liquid blurring my vision as it ran into my right eye. I felt light headed, between the blood losses last night in my knee and now in my head, I could easily die from lack of blood. The doctor circled me and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back with enough force to slam my head against the back of the chair, earning another sickening crack.

"The reason you were hurt so badly when you got hit by the Remember-inator is because you were the person I used the one hit only Truth Ray side effect with it." He growled, his face so close to mine I could feel his breathing. I gulped as the victory I felt before began to retreat, defeated by terror. "The moment you start lying your skin starts to curdle and let off a strong wave of steam. It lasts for an hour, so you better not try lying to me." With that, he suddenly let go of my hair and I pulled back, a slight breeze on my neck a little odd and uncommon considering my long black hair kept it warm and shaded. I felt his breath on my neck, his lips grazing my earlobe as he spoke.

"If you won't tell me," he whispered with a terrifyingly calm voice that made me shiver, "I guess I'll have to go get the only other person that knows where it is, along with his step brother, now won't I?" My eyes widened, his words a stab through the heart.

"No… Please, don't…" I said, my voice coming out broken and cracked, a scratched record on play. Tears blurred my vision coming through the left eye, spilling onto my cheeks and mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Too late." He smiled, his eyebrows pulled together in such a cruel way I could swear he enjoyed see me in pain as much as one would when meeting their hero for the first time. "Oh, this is yours by the way." He threw something at me that came apart and fluttered to the ground in small tufts. I could do nothing but shake my hair to confirm what I already knew. The sudden breeze on my neck was no longer a mystery.

My shiny black hair was now lying on the ground in front of me; a reminder I had no control of my life anymore.

**Wow, so I must've put this up at like, 10:46 last night or something, not expecting anything out of it. Yet, when I woke up, I stared at my Gmail account in utter shock; 18 emails, 15 of them concerning this story. Thank you sooooooooooo much guys, I'm so happy! I need to thank you all, because I've gotten more than 25 emails as the day went on! So, here's everyone who favourite me and/or my story, and/or asked for alerts for the story and/or a new one from me!**

_**Sophia03,xX-LadypersoN-Xx, Kayligh007, EdinaC, DA AWE-SOME 1, xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, feeling-o'-stupidity, RAIKIM4everlover, jasono346, Read-a-holic2200, ..Before, MaryAliceCullen1920, Krotchtoastlover, xxglacia, YamiYugi4ever, Naruhinalov3, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Stinkfly3, JayLopez, Ru Tsuna, ShellyLynette, xXkurtxblaineXx, Usami, **_**and **_**Princess Isabella Flynn.**_

**I can't express how much all of you doing that meant to me, because I don't have words for it. So... THANK YOU SO MUCH! *insert hearts here***

**As for people who reviwed, I'm going to answer them here and now **

_**MusicLover97: **_**Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked it, and you were the first to review!**

_**Kayligh007: **_**Thanks for doing all those things PLUS writing a review, I'm thrilled you liked it! :D**

_**PhinBella Fan2: **_**I'm sorry I hurt Isabella, and I'm sure you probably hate this next chapter, but it was an idea I had, and I went with it. I'm glad you like the plot though **

_**DA AWESOME 1: **_**The way you wrote your review made me laugh! :P Just because you remind me of what I do when I freak out LOL could you specify what I did though, because I'm kind of confused :S Thanks for faveing!**

_**Master2344: **_**Oh, that would be very interesting and I may do just that! That's actually really smart, thanks for the idea! ^.^**

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: **_**The fact that you're begging makes me extremely touched that you like it that much and means the world to me! I will be trying to update and finish this :D**

_**xxglacia: **_**OMG, you have to be one of my favourite people right now because you took the time to review even though you sound like you never do! I'm so happy you did with my story, and I am looking forward to you reading this chapter! :) **

_**Courtney (): **_**Here you go! :D**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**Oh God, I'm so sorry I made you cry, but at the same time, I'm really happy it moved you that much! My intention was to never make anyone cry, just to introduce the story in such a way that it would capture the reader's attention. I've never been much of a fanfic writer until recently, so I'm happy that you took it to heart! Thanks! **

_**JayLopez: **_**Well, I'm very glad you love it and here's your chapter! So I hope you like it! :D**

**And that's everyone! VERY LONG, I know, but honestly, I needed to recognize you guys. Because without you, I don't think I would keep writing not knowing whether people liked it or not. So… again, thanks! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! **

**Also, I'll be at my cabin this week, so hopefully there's internet there, or else, I'll write lots and update the moment I get home! :D**

**Sistergrimm97**


	3. Private Caller

_**Phineas' POV**_

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I yelled out in frustration, throwing my pillow across the room, watching as it hit the wall and fell to the ground soundlessly. I grabbed my head and fell onto my bed, fashioned to be a replica of an orange life raft. I sure could use something to save my best friend right about now.

It had been two days. Two whole days since I heard that message and discovered the crude message written in her blood. Forty eight hours since I had last seen my best friend and neighbour, safe and unharmed. This was my worst nightmare – No, this was worse. It's as if someone took my nightmare and threw it into a mix of everyone's deepest fears, rendering me completely useless. Somebody obviously thought this a sick joke to screw me over because honestly, that's what I am without Isabella. Without Isabella, I was nothing but Phineas Flynn, a fourteen year old boy with the silent but cool step brother. Tears spilled down my cheeks, a sob building in my throat. I wasn't usually like this; the immobile and defeated me never showed, not even when Santa almost didn't come to Danville for Christmas four years ago. True, I was always the cheery and level headed one of the gang, a smile always plastered on my face, but then, no one had ever written me a threat with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's blood cells. I forced down my impending panic, wiping my eyes with my wrists. Crying would do nothing but stir up my sensitive side, and I needed to be as determined as possible if I wanted to get Isabella back.

I reviewed what I had tried. So far, every single one of my inventions had backfired, and I inwardly cursed myself at how simple it would've been had the kidnapper not made specifications so as not to lose his hostage to one of our previous inventions. The teleport machines from the day Perry and Candace switched bodies did nothing but force me into Ferb's body, leaving me with a slight British accent for the next twenty four hours once returned to my own. Admittedly, that plan wasn't too bright, since we needed the other teleport machine to be near Isabella.

Then we tried the Cute Tracker GPS that we had made to find our alien friend Meap. I had to tweak it so it would include Isabella in its tracking system, but all that did was short it out from… uh, never mind. Afterwards, we used the Beak costume and used the Evil Detector Ray to scour the area, but the only thing we found that gave off even the slightest hint of evil intentions was some pharmacist in a purple building talking to a stuffed platypus head on his wall that had a striking resemblance to Perry.

Today, we were scouring through our blueprints, trying to find anything that could bring Isabella back to us, desperately flipping through our idea book as though we had mere minutes to find what we needed, which was quite possibly true, considering the amount of blood we found had been more or life sustaining. Fingers curled around my shoulder, a light squeeze pulling me back into the present.

"We'll find her, Phineas," Ferb said softly, a reassuring calm on his face, "count on it."

"What makes you think so?" I asked, my voice breaching the point of desperation. "What can two fourteen year old boys do?" Ferb gave me an incredulous look.

"We aren't normal fourteen year old boys, Phineas!" He said, his eyes boring straight through mine as if he could see every single thought that crossed my mind. "Have you seen what we've done? We do what most grownups need months, possibly years to finish!" I shook his hand off and stood up, walking next to the window and peering out. Across the street, I saw nothing but yellow caution tape and flashing police lights as a team of investigators and policemen covered the front lawn, keeping curious spectators and reporters away from any possible evidence.

"This is different, Ferb." I whispered, my voice playing out all my emotions at once; Fear. Depression. Defeat. Worry. Deflation. "Everything we built – that was for our own entertainment, it was never meant for something like this. None of us could've imagined that Isabella would get hurt this bad, let alone kidnapped. This isn't something I should have to deal with. This life, it isn't mine! In my life, my best friend is with us right now, supporting what we do as we build something amazing. Not missing and in pain! We're just kids, Ferb! What can we do?" He looked at me, his face one of sadness and fear.

"Well, we could try and build something to specifically get her back." He said slowly, his eyebrows crunching together as wheels began turning in his mind. "Picture this: What if we built a ray to teleport to her? No, wait, we already tried that with Candace's phone, it just messed up the signal… Good thing Candace knows what we're going through, or else we'd be beyond dead…" As my step brother went on trying to process his ideas, something clicked in my brain.

"That's it!" I shouted, causing Ferb to fall out of the desk chair. "The Picture This Ray! Quick, get me the blueprints from the closet! Oh, how could we be so stupid?" The green haired teen threw open the door and began rifling through our junk until he produced a long blue cylinder with a green top. He threw it at me, and I popped open the canister, dumping out the rolled up paper inside. I stared at it, a smile invading my face for the first time in two days. This had to work.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" We ran outside, calling up favours and our friends as we opened the sliding glass door to the backyard. Within minutes, we were joined by Baljeet, Buford, Django, and the Fireside Girls. Piles of metal were being unloaded along with other gadgets from the maintenance delivery truck. My gaze fell upon a girl wearing the Fireside Girls uniform, a few personal touches here and there. A brown thigh length skirt ripped halfway up to reveal black spandex shorts, with an orange sleeveless tank that went over a black t-shirt. Her hair was as dark as charcoal with a single bright red streak sticking out of the ponytail she held it in. Her boots were also black, chains and zippers everywhere. Her stance was that of an annoyed teenager, but she looked happy enough to be here.

"Uh… Gretchen, who is that?" Ferb asked after he went and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. Gretchen smiled sadly at the Anti-Fireside Girl and shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"This is Katie, the newest Fireside Girl," My brother's girlfriend said, pulling Katie up to us for the introductions, "at least, she would have been if Isabella hadn't… the day before…" With that, she burst into sobs, Ferb pulling her close and whispering soothing things into her ear.

"Nice to meet you guys," Katie said, her hand grabbing mine and giving it a slight shake, "although I wish it could be on better terms." Her voice had a rough edge to it, something surprising considering she was waiting to be inducted into one of the friendliest Fireside Troops I had ever heard of.

"No offence to you," I said hesitantly, "but you don't sound like someone who wants to be a Fireside Girl, and you definitely don't look the part." Katie smirked at me, her deep blue eyes resembling Isabella's. I suddenly found myself unable to look her in the eye, instead averting them to my feet and became quite fascinated in two lady bugs in the middle of what looked like something I wasn't quite comfortable thinking of, much less watching two supposedly beautiful insects doing it. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at ladybugs again. Ever.

"You catch on quick, Flynn," she said, her face a touch surprised at my deductions, "I'm impressed. My parents don't like the way I dress and hoped that putting me into the 46321 troop would give me an opportunity to make friends. If they weren't so busy with work and talked to me for more than five minutes, they'd know I actually have friends and I'm also a straight A student, plus my fashion choice does in no way reflect my personality. This is fun for me!"

"Well, then you should consider yourself blessed to be in this particular troop," I said with a flourish of my hand towards the girls, "because there's not one single troop that has as much charisma, determination, and sense of family. Isabella…" I glanced towards her house sadly, "she did a really good job with making this group what they are; not that much effort was needed to begin with." This earned a blush from all of the girls including Gretchen, who clutched Ferb's hand with a warm smile.

With that being said, we began to rebuild the Picture This Ray, something we hadn't even reminisced on in four years. Now, with everything that had happened in the last couple of days, nothing filled my mind but making sure this prototype was better than the first version. Under the sun, we all began to sweat within minutes of construction; the salty beads of water dripping down my face a painful remember that no good deed went unpaid for. No matter how many screws I drilled in, sheet after sheet of metal felt as though someone kept adding to the pile. I checked my watch blearily, shielding the light rays coming down from the sky. 12:36 PM, it read. I turned to see Ferb place the last button in place and Milly and Ginger adjusting the ray. It was done. The phone rang from inside, something that had been happening non-stop since the kidnapping. Reporters and police just never rested, did they?

"Hey guys," I said, ushering them inside, "I need to take this call, and then we'll test it out, OK? Ferb, can you grab lemonade for them while I answer the phone, please?" Fern nodded and I walked over to the phone in the kitchen, noting Perry asleep at the foot of the table. I checked caller ID. _Private number. _I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear slowly, something not quite sitting right with me in this situation.

"Hello?"

"_Put the phone on speaker." _I blinked, staring at Holly and telling her to quiet everyone down.

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly surprised.

"_Do it now, before I do something you won't like."_

My hands began to shake as I pressed the speaker button; the accent had thrown my head into a mess of memories, until finally finding the one that sounded exactly like the man in the background on the message two days ago. Suddenly, the house was eerily quiet, and no one spoke, including Perry, who had woken up at the odd silence. He stared at me, his face one of concern – or at least as concerned as a platypus could pull off.

"There; you're on speaker. You kidnapped Isabella." It came out a statement rather than a question, and I dizzily grabbed onto the countertop to steady myself. Everyone present in the room was staring at me, some in horror, others with intensity.

"_Yes, yes I am," _the man said, a chuckle coming through the speakers, _"and I am going to make myself very clear. Over the course of these forty eight hours, my computers have been detecting your attempts at pulling your friend out of here. I am going to say this once, and once _only, _got it?"_

"Yeah, I got it."

"_You are going to bring me what I need, and you are going to do it soon. I don't care that you don't know what it is you need to bring or where I currently reside, but you better figure it out fast, or else your girl –" _He was cut short by a yell, a sound so worn out and pained, I almost didn't recognize it.

"_Phineas, no!" _ Isabella screamed, her voice freezing my whole body. _"Don't give him what he needs under any circumstances! You can't let him have it; it could destroy both our Danville and his! Whatever happens to me, ignore it, you have to keep it sa -!" _Her frantic screaming turned out into full fledged screams of agony, and I began to yell her name through the receiver, my face contorting into pain as I heard her in so much terror.

"_Ignorant girl!" _The man hissed, his voice drowning out her screams, and I clenched at the phone, drawing blood as my nails dug into the palm of my hand.

"Your turn to listen," I growled, my teeth clenched as I saw nothing but red, "I am going to find you. And the moment I do, I am going to get Isabella out of there and then I am going to rip the flesh off your muscles and burn it. Do you understand me? I will. Kill. You." I knew, in that moment, I wasn't kidding. I may have been exaggerating at the extent I would go, but I was in such a fury, logic just didn't seem to matter. I heard laughter on the other end.

"_Good luck with finding me, Flynn. Oh, better hurry, your friend here seems to be in _a lot _of pain right now. No pressure." _ With that, he hung up, and I slammed the phone into its cradle.

"Damn it!" I yelled, and sprinted outside, the photo of Isabella I had picked out earlier one of my favourites. She had her face turned to the side, staring off into the rising sun. This was also the most recent picture, so it would be the most effective. I pushed it into the photo slot and fit her into the rectangle, my fingers punching the keys faster than a cheetah could run. I hit enter as my friends ran out, their faces either furious or in a panic. Something began to show up on the floor of the Ray, and we all stared as it actually looked like it had worked. The picture turned into a real object, and I stared at it, my brain shutting down.

"No…" Gretchen whispered, turning her face into Ferb's chest as she sobbed. Ferb cried silently along with her as the Fireside Girls slowly processed what was in front of them.

There, in the center of the base, was more than half of Isabella's long black hair, and her pink bow, which was tinted a blood red.

**Another chapter! :) Again, this wouldn't have been possible had many of you been so supportive! So, here's to everyone who favourite'd/alerted my story and/ or me! :D**

_**PhinBella Fan2, Phanton-Stelo, breather89, Fringe Fanatic, Alos the Vampire Prince, truwold, DaughterofKronosPandFFanatic, trachie17, Haunting Black Roses, 1Timothy412, Rivers of Angelic Roses, and Alli1800**_

**I freaking love you guys. Like legit more than sea otters, which are my favourite animals. :P THANK YOU! And now for the reviews! :D**

_**PftFan99:**_** I realized that with me too, gory things are just so fascinating! I'm glad you love it! :D**

_**MusicLover97 (): **_**I appreciate that you like that I write this, so here's the next chapter! :)**

_**Kayligh007: **_**Thanks for the Caps on Amazing, it was a nice touch! Thanks, and I hope you keep reading! I enjoy seeing you review every chapter!**

_**PhinBella Fan2: **_**I realize her hair is her life, but... wait, why am I explaining this a second time? :P You understand now! ^.^ LOL lamps. That is all. **

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**I'm going to be honest here. While you're disturbing but nice comment made me smile, I have absolutely NO IDEA what you mean by that dialogue. Sorreh. :/**

_**Fringe Fanatic: **_**God, I was so excited to answer your review! First off, Can I say that I'm extremely pleased with the fact you said my writing seems so professional and in character? Because that like, made me ten times happier to be writing this story. I love your crying face ;U; LOL :) and you get bonus points for knowing The Sisters Grimm, because that is my favourite book series. Like, ever. **

_**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: **_**I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you continue to like it! I try to make sure it's as thrilling as possible, because I know you guys probably don't want to read boring stuff. The characters may have been a little OOC in this particular chapter, but it's just how I see them reacting to this kind of situation. :/**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**Again, I'm really sorry for making you cry! That was never my intention! Oh God, I feel for Isabella even if I'm the one doing it to her, but I feel that it's something I want to write into the story. :( Sorry!**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**So, I realized just now that I quoted you when someone asked me why I would cut off her hair! You actually helped me explain that one, and so I'm really thankful you in particular reviewed. Please keep reading! :D**

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: **_**Ahaha no biggie, you guys deserve the shout outs because you took the time to click on the button! And write something! Then send it! I know that sounds easy, but sometimes it seems annoying to do so and I really appreciate the praise! Thank you!**

_**JayLopez: **_**I'm glad you liked it! And I don't think you're the only one who wants to kill him right now either... I just hope he stays alive long enough for me to finish the story. Hehe.**

_**Sabrina (): **_**I am going to try really hard to finish it because of the way everyone's responding to it! Even if I roadblock! :)**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_** HARDCORE FTW. I'm so glad you like it that much, and I completely agree with you on that statement. As you can see, Phineas is already a little pissed. Or a lot… and btw, you're AMAZINGAWESOME for even thinking of AMAZINAWESOME! ;)**

_**Xxglacia: **_**You realize, of course, that out of all the reviews I have ever gotten out of my stories, this has to be my absolute favourite, right? Just because you seemed to have put so much consideration and time AND effort into writing me that, plus you took the time to read all the reviews I had ever gotten. Actually… Do you mind if I post your review onto my profile, please? Because honestly, I have never been happier than when I read that! Please? I'll wait for your answer! :) also, I am a totally huggy person! *virtual hug* :3**

_**Rivers of Angelic Roses: **_**I don't understand what you mean by Jeopardy, though that show is entertaining. Also, what do you mean WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? I'm so confused! LOL anyways, thanks for the boost of confidence! And dude, what's wrong with you. GO WATCH THE MOVIE,I'M BEYOND SERIOUS. IT'S AWESOME.**

_**Alli1800: **_**Even though this is a review from chapter 1, I'm happy you reviewed it even with a second chapter there! So, THANK YOU for writing PLZ like this and for reviewing! :)**

**Well, that's everyone! *Looks at clock* Crap. You guys just took up like, an hour of my sleep. ^.^ I'm Supposed to leave early in the morning! I'm really glad I said Screw It and answered you guys though, because I am going to sleep blissfully with these reviews fresh in my mind. I have been on Gmail all day, and I have been getting a ton of emails regarding this story. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I am beyond lucky to have you guys, and this is not just words, I am beyond serious. :')**

**Like I said before, I may not have internet on vacation, so I will write as much as possible and get back with a couple chapters! **

**Also, I am going to tell you that even though Katie was already one of the Fireside Girls, in my fanfic, there will be two because PhinBella Fan2 requested an OC and gave me a pretty good idea. We compromised, and I am really hoping you like her, dude! :)**

**PEACE! **

**Sistergrimm97**


	4. Revelations

_**No one's POV**_

The Flynn Fletcher house was one of usual love and constant movement. Neighbours were more or less treated like family, always invited in for either a cup of coffee or some snacks. It was the perfect example of hospitality and warmth, the very best Maple Drive had ever seen. It was because of this sense of care and support that many gathered here over the course of the days following the break-in.

Many would come over to watch the investigation from the comfort of the home, others simply to stop in and be as nice as possible during the week of despair. Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher, for their part, had no problem with the steady flow of people coming through the door that felt like walking into another, more peaceful city. What concerned them was the state their sons were in, particularly Phineas. He spent his days with Ferb and sat under the tree in the backyard, scribbling furiously on paper, only to be dissatisfied with the outcome and tear the design into pieces as though just looking at it made him sick to his stomach. The only good part to this was they now had over two extra large garbage bags full of confetti, should they ever need it. Ferb, on the other hand, wasn't always home; he spent half of his time with his brother, the other half with Gretchen. Phineas didn't seem upset by this fact, claiming Gretchen needed time with her boyfriend.

Candace, now twenty two years old and in her fifth year of university, tried to find any way possible to help the search party, often getting as many as her friends as possible to lend a hand. Jeremy was by her side much of the time, something the eldest Flynn child counted a blessing. When Jeremy wasn't with her, he was either working or trying to pull Phineas and Ferb away from their home, attempting to cheer up the two stepbrothers to no avail.

On the fifth night with no lead on Isabella's whereabouts, the household was in utter silence as they all slept. Linda and Lawrence were off in their own worlds, trying hard not to think of their own children getting kidnapped, while Candace had long since moved out and shared an apartment with Stacy on the other side of town. Her room had been turned into a guest room, where Vivian Garcia-Shapiro lay awake in bed, her eyes trailing the picture of her and her missing daughter, the week before the accident. The Jewish Mexican was in utter depression, rushing straight to her home after being away on business during the incident. She had collapsed into her best friend's arms, sobs racking her body and continuing well after Linda made sure she had a hot cup of coffee and a place to stay. She stared at the picture and smoothed her fingers over it, tears spilling down her cheeks like a small trickle into a creek.

"_Pronto a casa, mi estrella brillante_," she whispered, kissing the picture and tucking it under her pillow, "come home soon, my shining star."

Down the hall, two boys slept fretfully, one in silence, simply turning his head and throwing off his covers, suddenly hotter than normal, while the other shivered and pulled the blankets closer to him, whispering his best friend's name as he began to shake uncontrollably. The movement of the bed did not go unnoticed by the pet platypus, who was wide awake and staring at both teenage boys in concern. Perry always loved his host family, knowing they were truly part of him and not just some kind of cover up. He had been investigating the disappearance of the Jewish Mexican girl since the very beginning when he waddled into the guest room after the rest of the family to find Phineas shaking in his brother's arms and the blood on the wall and floor. Isabella was more family than any of the stepbrothers other friends, and since she would one day marry Phineas – yes, even a platypus could see that – he felt it was his duty to save her, even if he had been assigned the task of foiling Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He waddled out the window, sliding down the drain pipe in a firefighter stance. He landed on his back two paws, pulling out a brown Fedora hat from behind him. He ran towards the magnificent maple tree in the backyard, pushing slightly on a particular piece of bark, revealing a state of the art chrome slide. He looked down for one second, long enough to determine if the slide was going to stop him like it had done once before. Jumping on his belly, he slid down the man made transportation device like a penguin sliding into the Arctic Ocean.

The slide turned into a glass chute that ran horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. While the laws of physics and gravity were against the idea that one could not slide in a perfect horizontal line, they laws of reality were also against Perry being a full time secret agent that fought a man who looked like a pharmacist. With that debate fresh in his mind, Perry, or Agent P, continued his descent at an increasingly rapid pace.

Normally, the adjacent tubes were occupied by other agents with different enemies, but at such an ungodly hour for most humans, the only other tube was filled by Agent O, an owl who fought the one nocturnal bad guy the OWCA ever encountered. Perry and Agent O had crossed paths few times, so Agent P tipped his hat and used his signature noise to greet the acquaintance. The barn owl hooted in response, his feathers flapping to move his hat ever so slightly. A wall abruptly cut the exchange, Perry hitting a sharp curve to the right, then another plunge straight down. The platypus could never quite shake off the feeling of disorientation every time he took this way to his lair, and it left his irises at slightly odder angles than usual.

The descent finally done, Perry landed on his cushioned red chair, swiveling around until he faced the ninety inch flat screen with white borders. He clicked on the green button in front of him, and a white line came on inside the screen, expanding until he saw the full image of Major Monogram.

"Um… Agent P?" The man on the TV yawned, his white moustache twitching at the sides. Even with the camera zoomed into his face, his shoulders weren't cut off quite enough as Agent P noted, with some amusement, the white pajamas with Bango-Rus pasted all around his arms, shoulders, and no doubt rest of his body. "You realize that it's four AM, don't you?"

The semi aquatic mammal nodded his head in response, a soft noise coming from the back of his throat. It sounded like a dying motor, something he had used to communicate with over the years since being put into the care of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. He pulled his hat off his head, extracting two photos: One of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro the week before her disappearance, an exact copy of the one Phineas had put into the Picture This Ray, and one of the now ruined guest room, with blood and words everywhere. He showed them to Major Monogram, who frowned at them and then at Perry.

"Yes, we know that she's missing, Agent P, and we have Agent M working on the case right now. Why are you showing me these again?" Perry narrowed his eyes and growled, his face showing that of annoyance. Agent M was the worst animal secret agent they had. No matter how many times they tried, he would rather attack a banana than his nemesis. Perry produced one more photo, throwing it on the desk next to the other two pictures.

"You think Doofenshmirtz is behind this?" Perry's boss exclaimed, incredulous. "He has to be one of the gentlest evil scientists we've ever had, besides to you." Perry grabbed a pen and scribbled on an eye patch with a goatee and scar going over the patch. He turned the lab coat black and added gloves, then threw it at the screen, watching it float down face right, like a letting go from its tree and falling gracefully towards the ground. Major Monogram stared at his employee, shocked at what he was suggesting. Agent P's eyes bore straight through the white haired man's, his face more sure than anything he had determined before.

"Agent P… If the second dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz is behind the assault and kidnapping of the Garcia-Shapiro girl, you are going to have to handle this." Perry smiled, a justifying glint of excitement at taking down that man lighting up his eyes. Then, something popped up in his mind, and he voiced yet another growl, one a little more nervous than the rest. The only reason he had defeated the second dimension Dr. D last time was because of…

"Agent P…" Major Monogram hesitated, and then sighed. "You will need help with this mission, with the means of transportation you're going to have to use. If we have any hope of bringing that girl back alive, we're going to have to pull the reverse switch on the Amnesia-inator on your owners. The two boys, I mean." Perry stared at the screen, eyes wide, until his brain finally processed what this meant and he grinned, the happiest moment of his life occurring right in those seconds. He saluted his boss and ran out of the spotless white lair.

_**Phineas' POV**_

I woke up the next day to find that it was ten in the morning. I blinked at my alarm, expecting it to be an optical illusion and watch as it would magically turn back three hours. Of course, no such phenomenon occurred, and I groaned, pulling my pillow over my face. That's when I noticed, with one eye peeking out of my pillow, Ferb's bed was freshly made. I threw off the covers, and ran to the window. I pushed the window frame up, and looked outside, to see all the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Django, Buford, and Ferb in a loud and heated debate over something I couldn't hear. I decided to meet them in the backyard, hoping to get in on the topic and voice my opinion.

I ran down the stairs and out the back door, about to break the close huddle they had formed when I heard something that glued me to the ground, ears prickling at the sound of my name.

"…Look guys," Django said, "we have to team up and get Phineas out here. With all of our brains put together, we'll figure something out!"

"And then what?" Ginger snapped, her voice a hiss. "If I have to watch Phineas break down mentally one more time, I am going to feel defeated. How is defeated going to help us with Isabella?"

"I agree with Ginger," Adyson said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I can't stand to see Phineas look this broken. It's like watching a car crash, slow agonizing, and painful." Milly noticed me, and her face went pale.

"Uh, guys?" She said nervously, but no one paid her any attention. I stared right into her eyes, silently asking what it was she didn't want me to hear.

"Face it," Katie said, her hands on her hips, "we need Phineas. He _has _to be the one to save Isabella."

"Guys…"

"And why is that?" Ferb inquired, his arms wrapped tightly around Gretchen's waist.

"Because Isabella's in love with Phineas, and vice versa! It'll help their relationship if he became her knight in shining armour!" My eyes tore away from Milly's, staring at Katie in shock.

"Guys!" the shy Fireside Girl screeched for the third time.

"Milly, can't it wait?" Adyson sighed in exasperation. All the others murmured their agreement, a majority agreement like that of a democracy.

"Not really!" She answered, her hand pointing straight at me. Everyone turned to look at me, and I was only vaguely aware of their dropped jaws. _Isabella's in love with Phineas… Knight in shining armour… vice versa… _I could feel Ferb's fingers wrap around my shoulder, giving me a slight shake. I looked up, straight into the face of a secret no one had bothered to tell me.

"How long?" I whispered, my voice as small as an insect's steps. The question was vague, but I knew that my stepbrother would understand. They would all understand. Ferb looked me straight in the eye, and then sighed.

"Since the two of you met." He said, his ears turning a slight pink at revealing his close friends' secret. "Longer than you and I have even known each other." I slowly began to realize my stupidity over the course of ten years, and just how oblivious I was even after all the hints were more like confessions of love.

"_You had me at our grand children!"_

"_I think it's me! I'm interfering with the cute tracker! I shouldn't have come…"_

"_This isn't the same Phineas Flynn I fell in…to this situation with."_

"_Hey Phineas, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the girls invite dance with me?"_

"_I need another pencil."_

Memory after memory that I had of Isabella became showed some impression of something more than 'just friends.' Isabella cutting out a train of hearts and my face out of fabric; Isabella looking quite pleased to be so close to me when I transported out of the garage; Isabella and her willingness to help me especially; Isabella blushing as we sung together on the romance cruise; Asking me to all the movies and dances; Isabella breaking her pencil in France…

_In the city of love…_

I blinked, song lyrics accompanied by the appropriate music filling my brain. I racked my head, trying to remember where it was that I heard that beautiful yet depressing song.

_Take a moment to smell these flowers, underneath the Eiffel Tower! _

The moment I heard the Eiffel Tower bit, I was pulled back four years ago, into the day we traveled the world on the Summer Solstice. Isabella and I were paired off together, looking for parts to fix the plane. I had thought that during our walk, Izzy was listening to a song on the radio or something, but I realized that it was her singing to me.

For four years, I had been thinking of nothing but Isabella. She had invaded my mind like inventions used to, and no matter what way I spun it, I had no excuse for missing those subtle hints. I had been so focused on making her happy, to see that perfect smile with the one dimple on her left cheek, that I hadn't stopped to ponder if she thought the same way as I did about our relationship. I hadn't even noticed the answer to that until now, when it was staring me right in the face in the cruelest way possible. Yes. She felt the same way as I did about our friendship, just for longer.

After the one day no one ever seemed to recall, I had begun to see Isabella differently than what I had before. It was as if I was being reintroduced to her, and in a sense, a new side of me. I listened closer to her words, hanging on each and every one of them. Her laugh was more than music to my ears; it sounded like the songs of angels, and her list of good qualities was easily twice the length of her beautiful hair. I couldn't seem to see any other girl other than her, even though more than a few classmates had tried a few advances. When I saw her with any other guy besides me, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, or Django, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pull her close, whispering into her that no one could have her but me. But I resisted. What I felt, it wasn't nearly as important to me as how she felt, and certainly nowhere near how much our friendship was to me. I was in love with the girl-next-door, a living Spiderman and Mary Jane cliché. And I was powerless. So I never said anything. And now, in the middle of everything that was going on, the girl of my dreams had mutual feelings, and she was somewhere getting tortured, beat, screaming and crying… I grabbed my hair and fell against the side of the house, my face going between my legs.

"Phin?" Ferb asked, concern mixing with anxiety. "Are you mad at us for not telling you? Because Isabella asked us not to…"

"Yeah, yeah I am mad at you guys," I said, looking at him hard, before sighing in resignation, "but I'm equally mad with myself. Had you guys told me in the last four years, I wouldn't have found out like this. If I had paid just a smidge more at her hints, I would've found out she felt the same way and be dating her already. This is absolute bull crap."

A pregnant pause fell upon the gang as they stared at me, jaws dropped down past what I thought was humanly possible. Baljeet was choking on his own words, his face turning a shade of purple before Buford punched him in the stomach, never taking his eyes off of me. Django actually fainted as far as I could see. Milly, Holly and Adyson were all crying, a group huddle ensuing as each girl stared at me and gave me the thumbs up. Ginger enthusiastically handed over a five dollar bill to Gretchen, saying something about "money well spent". The only two people who didn't look shocked in the last were Ferb and Katie, who smirked and mouthed "you're welcome!" My brother enveloped me in a hug, and I put my hands around him and squeezed.

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell them," he whispered in my ear, "and I'm honoured you told me as soon as you figured it out. We're going to find Isabella, Phineas. No matter how long it takes, OK?" I smiled faintly, my joy outshined by my ever growing despair. A growl next to me snapped me out of my thoughts. Ferb and I pulled apart, turning our heads to our pet platypus.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I smiled weakly, glancing at Ferb before the two of us cracked up. It was nice to know that through all this, some things never changed.

That is, until Perry stood up on his hind legs and put on a brown detective's hat.

**OH THANK GOD INTERNET. And I am pretty happy considering I'm getting death threats in reviews telling me to either update or die. 0_o**

**So, I got up at 6 am yesterday to leave for my cabin, and from 7 until 2 I'd been nonstop writing. 5 hours just for you guys. OK, I realize this chapter is about 1,000 words longer than usual, and I apologize. I just couldn't bring myself to cut Phineas short, it was too romantic! :3**

**So, I was staring at my Gmail account just going through my emails, when 2 people story alerted, one person ****favourited it, and 3 people reviewed my story. Ho. Ly. Crap. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I started freaking out to my best friend via text, I was so ecstatic. :D No joke, I went on a five minute squealing spree to him just because of this. So, once again, I am going to thank you guys from the bottom of my freaking hearts to those of you who favourite'd/alerted me/my story!**

_**Kayligh007, Princess Angel Rose, Princess Isabella Flynn, Linzerj, Ally2497, 2 headed dragonlover, JazzGirl123, sconroy28, Midnight's Falling Star, Alu In Chains, Cronic Blades, Mytho-G,aslan333, **_**and last but not least, **_**Icelinaoc **_**!**

**I can't believe so many of you have taken the time to read this story. It means a lot, I'm not kidding, because honestly, I have people reviewing… well, you'll see. :)**

_**Fringe Fanatic: **_**Well, then feel very special, because you were the first one to review, and more than likely the first one to read it! Props to you, we both feel special now! xD I'm happy you stayed up till 4 am to read this, but I don't want you to get tired for the story! :O Don't worry, it'll be there in the morning! ;) Also, I got your Sisters Grimm Fanfic review, and I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out by having a stalker! :P Thanks for reviewing each chapter so far!**

_**MusicLover97 (): **_**Haha, you're welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D **

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**I love how your first words are DAMMIT. Very clear way to get your point across. ;) LOOL. Yeah I know Dr. D's a jerk wad… -.-' Thanks for the compliment!**

_**Kayligh007: **_**OK, I officially love how this is your favourite! :D :D :D I'm having a great time writing just for you guys! :)**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**. I GET IT NOW. LOL mah bad. :/**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**Again, thank you for your explanation! Second, I aappreciate how you notice my deeper thoughts in this story, it's nice to know you think through as you read, because as a writer, it goes a long way to hear that one of your readers actually goes into depth about it! Thank you, and you write gorgeous reviews! No joke! :) I hope you like this chapter!**

_**PinkFLashAttaCKNotLoggedIn (): **_**Before I go into your review, I'd just like to say, nice name. Ahahaha, also, cliffhangers usually piss me off too, but it seems to keep you guys wanting more, so… I realize Phineas may or may not be a little OOC, but if he really loved Isabella, he'd be willing to do anything for her. As for the imagining Isabella being kidnapped… No, no it's not bad that you imagined that. :P**

_**Master2344: **_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah I don't think Phineas rolls like that. But, being a gamer, I see your reasoning. :P**

_**Linzerj: **_**Yeah, I feel really bad about Izzy… but then again, I'm writing this story, so I could make it all better… Which would end the story before I got the chance to finish it. :/ As for chapter 3… Yes, yes he does. You're good! :D Holy crap, you just guessed my whole fourth chapter. 0_o Here, have a piece of cake! Geez, round of applause for you and your guessing! :D GOOD JOB!**

_**DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: **_**Ahaha, Thanks! Also, I don't mind when you review, it's nice just to see it sooner or later! :) Don't worry, my computer hates me every now and then too! :/**

_**Sabrina(): **_**Haha, thank you very much! But… I live in Canada. It's different spelling. I really appreciate the help though! If you see any other mistakes please point them out, I've been hoping someone would say something! I'm really glad you find me to be such a good writer and don't worry, I seem to respond to all of them! ;)**

_**JayLopez: **_**Awwwww, why are you frustrated? The story? Or life? NEED A HUG? :(**

_**2 headed dragonlover: **_**Ahaha, well I guess you and I see it differently? :P By the way, thanks. ;) LOL**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**IKR. I feel like, extremely bad that my mind is extremely screwed up, but unless I wrote this onto Fanfiction I might've died from self-annoyance. Your chapter 2 update, he did, and the switch from bad to good to bad again will be explained, provided I remember to. :P Your chapter 3 update, it is quite intense, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. :/**

_**xxglacia: **_**YES THANK YOU SO MUCH. I will be putting it up as soon as I find time between reading and writing. :P It shouldn't be an honour, I'm actually not this experienced, but I respond because I feel you guys deserve an answer. It's really simple! :) It takes up time, but I owe it to you guys. :P I am currently at my cabin, and I got internet today when my dad called someone in to get it! I started thanking him for five minutes. LOL Phineas, is bordering on the edge between pissy and depressed, so I'm starting to worry about his mood swings… Thesaurus? Nah, amazing is a perfectly adequate word! :D Well, I hope this update was soon enough PLZ DON'T DIE. I'm sure that many of you would be just fine if my story wasn't up here, but I appreciate that you expressed your feelings of love. ;) LOL THANKS! **

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**THIS REVIEW! –Standing ovation – I'm glad you enjoyed it! The call came out exactly the way I had planned, and I couldn't agree more, listening to that would send me over the edge. I'll be honest, I was a little scared to look at my inbox today. ;) Just because I thought if I did I might faint again from the amazingness of all your guys' reviews! :D I don't care how many reviews there are (well I do) but either way, I enjoy writing this, whether for two people, or twenty!**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**OH THANK GOD IM GLAD YOU DIDN'T CRY, because that would just have made no sense and I would have felt extremely guilty for making you cry three times in a row. :O Thanks so much for the compliments, and I hope to hear from you again! :)**

_**rjmb: **_**No, I would NEVER kill anyone off in this story, at least I don't plan on it.. But I'm glad you don't take no because I don't either and will be updating whenever I can! Thank **_**you! **_**:D**

_**aslan333: **_**Ummm… I am both happy and mortified at your last sentence. Please, I'm begging you, don't kill me. I can't update if you bring me to "THE DEEPEST PARTS OF HELL SO DEEP THAT THE DEVIL HIMSELF WON'T GO!" LOL I'm glad you like it…? xD**

**Well, that's it for today! Again, thank you all for reviewing! I realize answering these makes the whole story seem very lengthy, but here's how I think: If you guys take the time to review to me, why shouldn't I take the time to answer you all AND put it into my story? I admit, this takes over an hour of extra writing, but it's like not fair and rude of me to not answer. And trust me on this, I love your guys' reviews. They're beautiful. **

**Also, I had to wait 24 hours before I got internet, so you guys better not murder me. Or else no story. ;P JK, I'll write even after I die! :P Anyways… thanks again, and until next chapter!**

**sistergrimm97**


	5. This is the Story of Our Past

_**Isabella's POV**_

Water dripped down from the leaky pipe in the middle of the pungent, windswept room, filling its unnerving silence with the sounds of droplets hitting the puddle accumulating in the center. The dust covered floor mixed in with the dirt from some of the factory workers' shoes, forming an intoxicating stench that did nothing but enhance the acrid smell of stale blood. For all I knew, this was the holding cell for prisoners inside the factory, a supposed hotel in comparison to the ones under Doofenshmirtz royal quarters. One of the slaves here had told me that information, explaining that his sister had been in there for one night, and she came out with some of the most horrifying stories anyone in the entire second dimension Danville had ever heard. I stared blankly at the door, a light shining underneath it like a beacon of hope urging me on, telling me not to give up.

As much as I wanted to believe in my friends, I could feel that candle of faith slowly burning away. It's not that I didn't think that Phineas and Ferb could build and do anything they wanted, but I just don't think they could predict the one variable that would lead them to me; another dimension. Though they had been to Mars, Atlantis, Paris, and Japan, the one destination that had been erased from their minds was the one which would lead them to me. And I needed it to stay that way. Phineas and Ferb couldn't, under any circumstances, remember what had happened that once blank day four years ago. I doubted they would ever recall the events of their adventure here, and I believed I was, to put a very fine point on it, screwed.

I sighed, poking at the plate of food in front of me. There was a piece of bread and a glass of hot water. I grabbed at the food hungrily, debating on whether or not I should even be touching it. My stomach growled, and I looked down, sighing in defeat and taking a bite out of the warm sustenance, my mind filling with happy thoughts as I ate the small bit of nutrients I had eaten in the past five days. Though I knew it would only satisfy me for a couple of hours, I cleaned the plate of the bread and all crumbs like an anteater ridding the world of pesky insects, topping it off with the water, not bothering to savour the taste.

A lot had happened in five days, enough for me to be beaten, stabbed, cut, and basically ripped apart beyond recognition. I could think of nothing better than to just crawl up and die, my life seeming like nothing more than a small insignificant dust bunny that had been stepped on until it was nothing but another particle of air. Every second day I was interrogated, twenty four hours in between to feel the full extent of my captor's violent means of making me talk, only for the pain to numb down five minutes prior to the next session. It was an endless cycle of pain and silence, the hunter never quite catching the sneaky prey in its trap long enough to make any progress.

After the fourth day of being in this cell, I had begun to realize that I had two options; either refuse to eat any of the food the factory workers brought me with the fear that it was drugged, or throw caution into the air do to the fact I was as good as dead anyways, keeping what little I had of my health in check. I began to eat what the men gave me, sometimes forcing down some of the stalest bread with nothing to quench neither the thirst nor my dried out tongue, and taking an interest in the putrid hay in the back. I made a makeshift bed next to the one window with three bars assuring my ever present doom. I pulled my t shirt off from underneath my torn dress to make an adequate pillow, burrowing in the haystack to ensure warmth. Bugs flew in and out of the hole in the roof, mosquitoes sucking away at my blood whenever possible. I was a wounded gazelle, trapped inside a lion's den, and I was desperate for an escape tunnel.

Nights were nothing but freezing weather, teeth chattering winds blowing through the vents each evening and flowing straight through my veins, icing both the blood inside them and the red hot liquid dripping from various parts of my body. I thought back to one evening two years ago when there had been a thunderstorm back home. The tree next to my bedroom window had fallen from the disastrous winds, shattering the glass and allowing the torrential downpour into my room. I had, of course, called Phineas and Ferb, scared more than someone who had just come out of a scary movie. The crash had woken me from a deep slumber, bringing me to tears as I had noticed that my favourite picture lay on the floor, frame broken and picture shattered in two. It had been of Phineas, Ferb, and me, the three of us underneath their tree in the backyard. What made this my favourite picture was because I was between the two stepbrothers, wrapped in a bear hug as they posed for the camera, my arms pulling them as close as possible. When the two had found out that it was ruined, they had pulled me into their backyard the next day, a high definition camera resting upon a tripod like a kind resting on his throne. We ended up in completely different spots; Phineas and I had our arms around each other, his hand resting on my hips while mine was flung carelessly around the wind, as though I threw how I looked out into the wind with the rest of my worries and embraced my best friend with as much happiness I had. When the picture was developed, Phineas himself gave it to me for my birthday, blushing a deep red before muttering he hadn't known Ferb was doing that hand gesture behind them until after it had been framed. In the picture, Ferb had a smirk on his face, winking at the camera while he curved his finger in a heart shaped posture overtop mine and the boy of my dreams' heads. I smiled fondly at the memory, the way one would greet an old friend they hadn't seen in years. It reminded me that no matter what went wrong, whether I was kidnapped, or a perfect memory was ruined by nature's ways, Phineas and Ferb were going to find me. They had my back, despite the uneasy feeling I had held after the fourth day.

_Phineas. _I thought of the sole red head that captured my heart for the millionth time that day alone. I always imagined my dreams coming true, a young boy finally realizing his unrequited love for his best friend. I had hoped that I would get my first kiss with him; a feat I realized had been accomplished over four years ago in similar circumstances to the ones currently present. I wanted badly to believe my knight in shining armour would come to rescue his damsel in distress, hoping I would see him again. As the days passed, though, both my resolve and health began to slowly fade away, boiling water turning into steam and falling high into the night sky. I imagined a wedding I would quite possibly never get, two kids running inside a beautiful house as I checked our mailbox, _Flynn Residence _painted across in beautiful calligraphy my husband had insisted I write it in.

"OK, um, young lady," a factory worker said, startling me out of my mourning state, "Lord Doofenshmirtz requests… sorry, demands your presence at his lair immediately." I blinked, a tad surprised at what I was hearing. I had been interrogated yesterday, so why wasn't he waiting for me to feel just the tiniest bit better before asking me questions and proceeding to assault me when I neglected to respond him, a disobedient dog refusing to listen to the commands of its master?

The factory worker came up and helped me to my feet gently, my weak mutter of thanks more than enough for him. The employees here, unlike their boss, were quite gentle men, and I began to feel a sense of familiarity to this particular man. With black rimmed glasses and a cube shaped nose, he was dressed in the customary D overalls and gray shirt, though it and the rest of his body was covered with black soot from a hard day's work. I replayed his English accent in my mind over again, to dispel any doubts concerning who was in front of me.

"Mr. Fletcher?" I whispered, watching as his eyes grew quite a bit larger.

"How did you know that?" He exclaimed, his face portraying his anxiety at being called out by a prisoner. I decided it was best to lie to him, concerned the truth about who I was and where I was from would scare him further. I recalled a certain girl from Phineas' recount of his journey into this dimension, the story fitting eerily well with my current predicament.

"I'm your neighbour, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and I was Candace Flynn's second in command in the Danville Resistance four years back." I tried to sound like a grown up woman who had known of nothing but the fight against an evil Mayor for as long as she had been alive, but instead I came across as a scared little girl who had never been put in the face of danger before, let alone in the hands of a merciless overlord. Lawrence furrowed his brow, clearly finding something amiss with my statement.

"What do you mean _was_?" He inquired, his voice taking on a slightly accusatory tone. "I thought my daughter reinstated you as her most trusted man – excuse me, woman – when Doofenshmirtz came back into power a little over a year ago!" I looked at him, realization coursing through my blood as the last puzzle piece fell right in front of my eyes. I just needed Mr. Fletcher to put it together.

"Sir, could you tell me what you know about Doofenshmirtz retaking power of Danville? I need it for, er… notes." Ferb's biological father looked a bit taken aback, but with a thorough examination, he deemed me movable, and began to direct me towards the doors.

"Come on," he told me rather quietly, "I'll tell you on the way to the palace."

"Twelve years ago," Mr. Fletcher began after we were seated on the train, "my wife and I had been tending to our ten year old daughter in the backyard, the two year old boys in the midst of their afternoon nap. It had been a rather beautiful morning, us watching as our daughter climbed the tree in relish. I'm pretty sure that was around the third of April... Fancy that! The day before my aunt's birthday! Of course, I don't think Auntie appreciated the evection on April 4th, lest she was forced to live with her son, who wasn't a whole great of a cleaner. Where was I? Oh yes... It was around mid day when the robots came.

"The sky had darkened from the sheer numbers of them, Candace falling down with the tree as it was knocked down by a beam of light. Luckily she had fallen straight into my arms, scaring both Linda and I beyond our minds. We ran into the house to check on the boys to find the TV turned on, showing a much younger Dr. Doofenshmirtz, explaining how he had just took over as Mayor of Danville. Candace began to cry, Linda holding her lose while she had stared at me in fright. I was shocked into silence, worry etching my face as he proceeded to tell us how things were going to change. Well, the rest you know, living here and all. The D covered overalls, the factory, and the way Norm bots basically acted like Nazis... It was terrifying for eight years.

"Then, something extraordinarily bizarre happened, something you must very well remember. The Firestorm Girls, led by yourself and Monogram, took him away, locked him up. We had Danville back, a new mayor elected, and its glory returning once again. We were thrown into our old lives abruptly, and my family was in such a shock we almost stayed inside for an extra month before realizing we could actually go out without worry. Phineas and Ferb began to drink cherry sodas and buying tubs of various ice creams, pleading for us to bring them to the beach with Candace. Their sister was still very cautious, but began to date Jeremy Johnson. Linda and I fell in love all over again, though we never really lost it. For three years, everything seemed to be perfect, our own personal paradise, the eye of the storm, if you will." I looked at him quizzically, noting that the train had fallen underground from the sheer depth of darkness that enveloped us, licking at our bodies like flames to paper.

"What happened, though? How did Doofenshmirtz come back into power?" Mr. Fletcher looked at me through his spectacles, his face grim.

"Blasted as it may sound the bloody golden choo choo train got confiscated by the guards." I looked at him, mouth open in shock. "Apparently, he snapped to the point of real evil and killed one of the guards on duty, breaking out and threatening anyone who crossed him. We tried in vain to destroy him before he came back into power, but by the time we had enough people, it was too late; he had his brother jailed and became new mayor by force, throwing anyone who opposed him into the dungeons. We more or less live in the state we had once before. So now you know, although a fat lot of good that'll do you now that you're on your way to his palace." I thanked him, and we lapsed into in an obligatory silence as our destination pulled up, forcing us to act like we were nothing more than slave and victim.

The palace looked exactly as it did in my home dimension, though a few minor differences such as the unconventional architecture and glass floors. I shivered upon entry, a cloud of discomfort hanging over my head as we walked inside. The elevator was ironically filled with happy tunes from the 70s, old clichés you'd never think you actually heard in real elevators. I sat in an unnerving silence, my brain mulling over what I had just heard.

Dr. D was waiting for us, his back turned to look out at his city, a tyrant in his castle. What once had been comically creepy was now fully fledged terrifying, his arms curled behind his back in a pensive way.

"Leave us." he said, and with a quick nod towards me, Mr. Fletcher was off. I stared around nervously in the room, its spacious purple floor making me feel even tinier than normal. The walls were filled with pictures of people, slashes in their faces no doubt done by his knife. I gulped, my saliva lodging in my throat as the man I feared most looked at me through the corners of his eyes. In this lighting, and the way he looked at me with a heavy breath, he looked more tired and elderly than hateful and young.

"Are you going to tell me where the key is?" He asked simply, his eyes studying me for a long time. I shook my head, and he sighed, his fingers stroking his chin. "Very well. I think, in this case, I am going to need you closer to me in case you try anything. I am moving you to the dungeon underneath my room, along with a word of caution. Those who have defied me in a serious way have ended up in there, none of them ever coming out right. There is no sunlight, no food, and no water. Four walls, one floor, one ceiling. That's it. Items will be moved in there, torture devices that I will use on you in your own accommodations lest you tell me where that key is. And I will make you suffer, far more than I have done before, and if it must happen, I will kill you. Because you annoy me, little girl, and I find annoying creatures intolerable. Guards!"

He said the last word as a shout, his voice whipping through the air like a hummingbird. I stood at him, frozen in place, his words hissing through my brain, a connection being made.

_One of the slaves here had told me that information, explaining that his sister had been in there for one night, and she came out with some of the most horrifying stories anyone in the entire second dimension Danville had ever heard._

I was grabbed by gruff metallic arms, the doors whizzing shut as Heinz Doofenshmirtz regarded me coldly, his eyes boring straight into my soul. The last thing he heard was my screams of terror and pain as the Norm bots each took a swing at my head until I fell unconscious yet again.

**HELLO! K, I wrote like, half of this on a boat, and almost threw up. For you guys. I'll be honest, this chapter struck me for a loop because I found it both necessary and more than a bit tedious to create. I know all I did was explain what happens during her stay there and the history of the second dimension Danville, but again, it was essential to the story you find out. Also, I needed a filler chapter to tease you guys until next chapter, which you are all probably waiting for as it is the Perry is a secret agent? chapter. :3**

**OK HERE WE GO! Again, love you guys, and I seem like I'm repeating myself, but you guys are honestly friggin amazing. I'm like talking to my brother about this and he's extremely jealous that I get this big of a response to a story! ^.^ So, this is to thank you guys for making my bro jealous! ;) Favourite'd/Alerted me/story. **

_**Janniejam, Alycia31, MrWinterGreene, ZaxSauce12, Alos the Vampire Prince, Midnight4568, Princess Isabella Flynn, hannah1997, Myron Greenleaf, plain-as-day, Gogglehead Lover, Illisandria Carthain, Linzerj, WouldYouLikeAChallene,**_** and of course,**_** My-9th-Life **_**!**

**I'm seeing a lot of names I've written before. Hmmm, are you guys trying to get credited every chapter? ;P Clever people! :) Glad you guys are loving it enough to do that! I really appreciate everyone who reads this story!**

**ONTO REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT. **

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**Please don't hate! :O I do for love! ;) LOL and thank you, but you are the one finding something to use to review with every chapter, so you're even more fantastic! :D**

_**aslan333:**_** You're trying to make me wet my pants aren't you. 0_o LOL I love how you're freaking out at me! Dx**

_**Fringe Fanatic: **_**Sorry, but you can have consolation cupcake for being third review! :D Are you happy with the POV this time? ;) It had to be done though, just to make you guys want to read next chapter to find out what's up with the Flynn Fletcher boys! :)**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**Ok, I read this to my whole freaking family. I almost fell off the couch laughing so hard. I love your review, I love how into this story you are, I love how you're talking to Phineas like he was there, and I love the fact that you loved the chapter! What I hate? You have homework! :( THAT SUCKS. Seriously, I'm there for you dude. :)**

_**PhinBella Fan2: **_**CRAP I FEEL BAD. AGAIN. And disturbing yet romantic is a good combo. ;) LOOL and he already knows about the hair, it was in the previous chapter... :/**

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**I make you twitch with the happies? LOLOLOLOL I laughed so hard my dad came up and read your review, and then he started to laugh, which caused me to tell my brother who laughed, which then caused me to tell my Pepere who looked at me and said I should stop going onto this website. xD I think he took it differently than you meant.. :p anyhow, thank you for getting your point across and loving this! :D**

_**Alycia31: **_**I love how you use gracious. No joke, it like, made my day. :D Also, I thank you a million times over for all those compliments, and I answer them with this: I write how I see a person acting. I also write to calm me down, so romance with tragedy and action mixed in is great fun for me! I will be continuing, and I once again thank you for this lovely review! :D *insert heart here***

_**MrWinterGreene: **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH. LEGIT, I'M GETTING REALLY CREEPED OUT WITH SOME OF THESE THREATS. xD None of which will come true, but thanks for the sentiment! :D **

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: **_**Actually, this is my third fanfiction, the other two from my favourite book series. Unfortunately one got very boring and sidetracked, making it unable to write anymore, and I deleted it off, the other being a one shot. :) But nonetheless, thank you so much for the words of enthusiasm! :D **

_**DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: **_**Ahaha, no worries, I'm guessing you're either grounded or up late? :P Also, I'm sure you're laptop will come around soon and love you again, you just gotta be patient. ;) Is this a fast enough update? I worked really hard on this chapter and got seasick to finish it, but I did! :D**

_**Rachel (): **_**Well, I'm sorry to say you'll have to read this chapter while I work on the next one with Phineas. :/ I hope it'll suffice! :)**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**I enjoyed your rendition of that chapter, wholeheartedly amused when Phineas started to classically hit his head against the wall. That's always a knee slapper! :3 But, in a sense, you're right. Most of us know that the Fireside Girls would go to help Phineas to please their chief, so I'm glad to see you saw it differently! :) I just hope mine was good enough for you! ;) Btw, Internet is pretty evil at your house. Three am? OUCH.**

_**Penguin (): **_**Ahahaha I'm glad they were written appropriately, and 1000 words more is like an extra two hours in the car! :O Also, I'm really happy I'm your numba two fave, just because I completely understand your fave being Doverstar. Man, that author is a boss. 0_o **

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**IT BURNS US! And that is beyond random. LOOL**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**Well, you're one of my fav reviewers cuz you go all in depth on me. :D Also, that'd be amazing to write a story with you, but it may have to be put off until next summer. The reason being my plate is filled the moment school starts, with volleyball and soccer and basketball (all three inside and out of school) plus homework and friends and family. :O But, I definitely think we should do it during the summer! Keep in touch about it, OK? :) I needed to show you guys what Danville would be like in the middle of all this, just because it felt professional, and I wanted to prove Perry did care, no matter how much of a cover up they were. Why thanks, the revelations seemed somewhat repetitive but, meh. :P The ending was funny? Wow, thanks! :D Also, I hope you explained to your mom your reading a psychopath's work. ;) Thanks so much for your review! I can't wait for your response! :)**

_**hannah1997:**_** Hey! Glad you joined fanfiction, you won't regret it, trust me. :D And thanks, I'm glad that you enjoy it so far. :)**

_**Myron Greenleaf: **_**Poor Phineas is in the midst of his friend being kidnapped and tortured. Perry turning out to be a secret should've been the icing on the cake before being sent off to the mental ward. ;) LOOL also, I'm glad you enjoy the story and appreciate the fact you stayed clear of the words **_**update **_**and **_**soon**_**, because they're becoming a bit hard to answer reviews like that uniquely. :/**

_**Kayligh007: **_**Yeah, you guys don't enjoy cliffhangers a lot, do you. ;P ahhahaha, I'm glad you had enjoyed it! :)**

_**finncelineforever: **_**I'm both amused and a tad nervous about your first line there. :P Oh, don't worry, I got it covered. :)**

_**Linzerj: **_**Wow, ummm... you're kind of scaring me right now. Holy crap you're good. Here, just take the whole friggin cake. 0_o LOL and thanks, I'm glad I'm getting such a positive response from that one sentence. LOLOL :)**

_**PinkFLashAttaCK: **_**Woot! :3 And, I don't really know why his name changed from Bartholomew to Perry, though I may find time to add a backstory if I don't forget. :/ Platty? Really? xD LOL no worries, I do too. Best name for a catfish? Confuscious. :P**

_**1Timothy412: **_**Wow, everyone likes the update or die reviews... (LOL) ;P :)**

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic (): **_**Haha, great to know you're into it! :D I'm glad you're enjoying all the drama, it just seems to come from my normal life. xD Anywho, yeah, he is a total prick. Legit. -.-' KBAI! ^.^**

**Weellllll that's all the reviews, though I'm not complaining since I got 23 for this chapter alone. I need to say it again; You guys are so amazing, and I just am so happy you take the time to read this story. Normal fanfics have been getting 20-30 reviews, but no. I have 72, and that has nothing to do with who I am and what I'm like. It's because of you guys and you're interest in this story that those numbers are increasing, and I am so proud to say that you guys are throwing my story into something bigger than what I planned it to be. I have a stupid grin across my face right now, so I think you guys are just beyond awesome. :D**

**Well, it's 1 am. Time to sign out. :/ Pce!**

**Sistergrimm97 **


	6. Recollections

_**Phineas' POV**_

"Ferb…"

"Yeah?"

"Is Perry wearing a secret agent hat and standing on two feet?"

"Yeah…"

"And is he motioning for us to follow him?'

"Yeah."

"And no one else saw that, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ferb!" I yelled, putting two fingers into my mouth and whistling wildly next to his ear. "Snap out of it!" He started before shaking himself wildly, like a dog spraying you with water.

"Sorry," he said shakily, "I'm just… what the hell?" I looked back between Perry, who seemed almost impatient and nervous, to my friends, who looked confused and oblivious to the revelation around the corner of the house, to Ferb, who probably portrayed my exact face right now; shock, perplexity, betrayal… Perry suddenly disappeared inside the house, his tangerine beaver tail the last we saw of our pet. I turned my head ever so slightly to face my friends, my eyes never leaving the corner where Perry had once been.

"Umm… excuse us for a moment, people." And with that, I grabbed my stepbrother's arm and dashed around the corner and through the garage side door. The lights were shut off in the garage, an eerie glow coming from underneath our door. I shuddered, memories of my dreams when I was little haunting me; they had always been the same. I ran in here to hide, expecting the monster to be as blind as I was in the charcoal black room, before suddenly, a light in the kitchen came on, and the door opened, just as I would wake from the slumber, screams building in my throat.

When the door opened, I nearly fainted, expecting to black out before I saw the unholy beast that haunted me for years, only to find that Perry had opened the door, his hand on the doorknob, a chatter rising from his lips. Ferb and I stopped moving, our jaws nearly off our hinges, as we processed that Perry, our mindless platypus, who "doesn't do much", was wearing clothes and opening doors. He chattered again, and ran off, his feet slapping against the hard tile floor like a seal splashing in its home waters. I swallowed hard, sweat on my brow. I ran after him, Ferb following suite, and we came into a screeching halt in the living room, our eyes fixated on the scene in front of us. Perry had somehow managed to turn the pull out couch into the full fledged bed relatives used to sleep on. He growled, lying down on the sheets and motioning for us to do the same. Ferb immediately lay down, waiting for me to do the same. I looked at it reluctantly, my head swarming with questions that weren't likely to be answered by a pet that could only make one noise. Ferb noticed my uncertainty, and grabbed my arm.

"Come on," he murmured, his eyes never leaving Perry, who looked both excited and miserable, "the only way to get some answers is if we go with him. Have we ever had a reason to take away our trust from him?" I thought hard, my mind pulling out every day since we got our semi aquatic mammal. He always seemed to run off during the day, but he never once left for longer than a few hours. I shook my head slowly, before hesitantly lying in between brother and pet. The bed suddenly folded on us, muffling the screams emanating from both mine and Ferb's lips.

Pain was replaced by the sensation of being folded a million times before being thrown down a glass tube, the outside nothing but darkness. Suddenly, the emptiness outside gave way to a bright blue, filling the void with numerous tubes similar to our own, each with their own picture of a pet with a hat. I noticed with horror, a hairless pink Chihuahua sliding in the tube behind us, his body convulsing every second or so. He stared back, his eyes wide at the sight of me and Ferb. I shrugged, as clueless as he was to what was to happen, and watched as many other animals with various fedoras zipped by us, the tube uncannily familiar to our own inventions. Weird and impossible.

We landed in quite an amusing fashion, had it not been me who was the first to fall onto the red chair. I landed in a comfortable position, smirking at how well that had gone over, when Ferb landed on top of me. The oxygen left my lungs, and I struggled for Ferb to get up, who realized what he had landed on. His muttered apologies came as soon as he had jumped off, when Perry landed on his head, a stance clearly stating to shut up and look around. I turned around to see a posh underground lair beneath our house. With slick white walls and chrome electronics, I understand why Perry would want to disappear here every day. But that still didn't explain what was going on.

"Perry," I knelt down and looked him in the eyes, his face covered in sweat and nerves, "who are you?"

"I can explain that." A much older voice came from behind, Ferb and I spinning on the spot as we looked up to the large television screen. In the picture, there was a man with white hair and a matching moustache, his voice deep and gravelly. Though I couldn't see past his shoulders, it was clear he wore a dark green suit with a tight black collar. The most peculiar about his face was his eyebrow; he only had one. Ferb and I exchanged a look, and I couldn't help but try and shrug off the feeling we had met before.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what's going on," Ferb said, his confusion wavering on borderline of insanity, "but what is going on? Why does Perry look like…that? Where are we?" I patted my brother's shoulder, my thoughts in enough order now to notice the role switch. Normally, I broke down, and Ferb was the voice of reason. It had been that way for as long as I could remember. Having Ferb freak out next to me was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. I winced at my brother's tears that had accumulated, all this week's pain finally pulling them out. I never once saw my brother lose his cool, and I did the one thing any sympathetic person would; I hugged him.

"I think you two should have a seat," the man said, gesturing towards the chair. "I have a lot to tell you." We nodded, Ferb and I sharing the seat with as much room between us as we could; even though we were brothers, sharing a seat was a little awkward.

"Where you currently reside in is the base of Agent P, also known as Perry the Platypus. He is our most trusted and talented detective here at the OWCA, Organization Without a Cool Acronym. We specialize in animal intelligence, training only the finest and best for the job." Once again, my eyes seemed to go from the man to Perry, who stood there guiltily, and I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"So, you've been holding this back from us?" I said, my voice shaking with all the anger and hurt I felt. "I thought you were our pet, but apparently we're just some cover up for your secret agent job! Is that why you didn't like the first name we picked out for you? Because it didn't sound like a cool enough secret agent name? Agent Bartholomew wasn't good enough?" Perry chattered in protest, but he was cut off by the man in front of him.

"Not exactly," he said, frowning a bit at my outburst, "let me introduce myself. My name is Major Monogram and this is my intern Car-"

"I remember you!" I cried, memories flooding back to me. "You're from that dream I keep having, of kissing Isabella in this exact room! But I've never seen any of you, besides Perry. How would I know what you look like?" Perry and Monogram exchanged an uneasy look. Our domesticated pet chattered to his apparent boss, eyes glistening with

"Well I don't know!" Monogram threw his hands up into the air. "Phineas, how long have you been having that dream?" I looked at him, confused. My eyebrows pulled together in deep thought, thinking back as far as I could. I kept retreating further into my mind, a soldier on its journey home, until I hit a mine and blew up, keeping that memory of the day's job a blank.

"Four years ago, ever since the day of Perry's five year anniversary, I keep having that dream repeatedly, but I can't seem to remember what happened twenty four hours prior."Monogram gritted his teeth before walking off the screen. Moments later, a fizzy sound, like opening a bottle of pop, resonated through the building. We turned t see Major Monogram step off a platform. He nodded at Perry, who grabbed us by the arms and began to steer us towards an odd looking contraption marked Amnesia-inator.

"I'm going to need you to stand right here, please." The live Major Monogram said as he began to start the Amnesia-inator.

"Phineas," Ferb whispered in my ear, "is this such a great idea? I mean, we hardly know this guy!" I looked him straight in the eye.

"I understand your worries Ferb," I murmured, my face going deathly serious, "but even if Perry's just been using us, he wouldn't put us in harm's way. Plus, this seems oddly familiar, doesn't it?" Ferb nodded slowly, his hand releasing Perry's to pat him on the head. Monogram turned towards us.

"Are you boys ready?" We nodded. He pressed a flashing white button labeled _reverse. _Everything went blank.

I opened my eyes and winced, my pupils still sensitive from the sudden light. I went to stand up, before staggering and falling down into a chair Perry had thrown behind me at the last minute. Blood rushed from my head, leaving me woozy and disoriented, a sensation not unlike being swung upside down. Voices flitted through my mind,

"_Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into a sporting event."_

"_An Other-Dimensionator? What does it do?"_

"_Wait a second, I just realized, that was a conscious choice! You _peed _on my couch!"_

"_Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago."_

"_What'cha _doin'_?"_

"_Candace, you're the leader of the Resistance?"_

"_Sorry guys, you're on your own."_

"_Perry, trust me!"_

"_He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you are the only ones capable of creating these."_

"_Now the baseball is on the other foot!"_

"_Oh heart melting, back-story dissolving evilness diminishing!"_

"_Well, we have a lot of great days, but only one Perry."_

"_So, none of us will remember any of today?"_

"_Isabella!"_

Thinks were thrown into a whole new perspective as fleeting images turned his brain upside down like their garage during the search for Ferb's skateboard. My step brother looked just as shocked as I was at our discovery, and we both turned to stare at our semi aquatic pet in disbelief. He merely chattered in disbelief, his face holding a pleading look, one that clearly said "please tell me you still love me." I stared for one more second before running up to him and sweeping him up into my arms, my tears hitting his blue fur as I cradled him for what seemed like the first time ever. After all we had been through that day, we had all forgotten it. I never wanted to feel so helpless again, so utterly unworthy of my own pet's presence again, for he was the best pet you could ever have. I felt him hug me back, encircling my arm with his own in an attempt to return the feeling. A light poke found me turning to see Ferb's outstretched hands, his eyes glistening with tears at possibly the same conclusion. I handed our pet over without hesitation; Ferb needed him just as much as I did.

It was once I finally had a moment to breathe when I realized that something was wrong here. This wasn't for a happy reunion, this was for help. I knew what it was before I even heard their suspicions.

"Isabella's with that Doofenshmirtz dude in the next dimension, isn't she." I said, a fact more than a question. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much sense it made. The failed attempts to return her back to us, the fuzzy phone reception, how none of us could find her anywhere in any vicinity near of Danville. She had been pulled into the next dimension over. I slid to my knees, in complete despair now. She had kissed me! And I had thought of it as nothing more than a dream. I couldn't even fathom why she even liked me, I was such an idiot. I needed her back. She was easily the light of my life, something keeping me warm and happy. Without her, I seemed so small and lifeless, a real living zombie. Ferb came and sat next to me, handing Perry over again, sensing my need for my pet's comfort. I hugged Perry as close as I could and looked up.

"So, you're probably going to say that we need to stay behind while Perry goes in after them, aren't you." Major Monogram went to speak, but I cut him off. "Thought so. Here's the deal: we're going with Perry, whether you like it or not, and we will be getting Isabella out of there, bringing her home safely. You aren't pulling us out of the equation this time, Major M, because this involves the person I have been in love with for four years, and there is no way in hell I am not going in there to get her." The man in front of us smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You're right. I'm not two go with him. I'm letting you go with him. Ferb, I need you here to run optic checks on the Other-Dimensionator we'll need to build from scratch. Phineas, Agent P, you'll need to have the equipment for this one, and I trust what you've created in the past will suffice. You're mission is to get the girl and leave. Do you understand?" I stared up at him, understanding for the first time he was no normal adult; he was the founder of OWCA. I stood up and shook hands with him, thanking him profusely. As we ran out the door, he called his back, as if remembering something important.

"This is the Garcia-Shapiro girl's health charts." he said, handing us a rather unprofessional looking piece of parchment paper with doodles around it. "Please excuse the drawings, Carl's kind of an idiot." I examined her vitals, her weight, her mental stability, my skin turning to ice. I looked at the elder man in front of me, his eyes grim.

"But… and she… this says..." I stuttered, dropping the sheet like a burning hot plate.

"We planted trackers in you and your closest friends the day you adopted Perry," he said without even the slightest embarrassment, "so we can tell how she's feeling."

"But if you're right, then Isabella…"

"Then Isabella has no longer than two days to live." Monogram finished my sentence, nodding. "You have forty eight hours, Phineas Flynn, before she dies, and this becomes nothing but a mission to retrieve her body." I began backing up, suddenly very afraid of wasting a minute, before turning and sprinting out the door, Ferb and Perry on my heels.

**And, done. WOOT :3 finished this part at 11:39 :P drank tea to stay up late enough to finish! So I'm really tired .Oh well, that's life. ^.^**

**Here's to all of you that favourite'd/ alerted me/my story, because honestly, I have never seen this many reviews for such a small amount of chapters. :D**

_**PLLaddict, JazzGirl123, Unknown Person 838, Princess Isabella Flynn, PokeCardcaptorTsubasa, zeldaobsessed97, Crazy Person 14, **_**and finally, **_**SareRide9 **_**!**

**WOOHOO :D :D I noticed that the thanks up top get smaller and smaller as we progress farther into the plot line. I totally understand why though; no one wants to read this long a fanfic. ;) So, to all of you who did take the time to read it, I appreciate both you and your opinions. Thank you soooo much!**

**ONTO REVIEWS! *insert trumpets here***

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**Dang, I read your review and laughed so hard I almost woke my dad up. 0_o And aren't those called seizures? ;) No worries, I get good seizures from the happies too. YOU ARE NOT ALONE! :D Haha, thank you so much for the compliments, I'm glad you enjoyed it :3**

_**plain-as-day: **_**OMG YES. I'm so glad you like it! WOOHOO! :D :D :D You get a gold star cause you managed not to get bored with my story! YA! :D **

_**Kayligh007: **_**Haha, thanks! Are you happy with this one? :)**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**Ahahaha, Phineas might murder you if you and Ferb use that against him… :O**

_**Alli1800: **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And no, you're amazing. ;D**

_**PLLaddict: **_**Aw shucks! I'm blushing in the glow of my computer screen! :D THANKS SO MUCH! :3 Glad you like it so much, I hope this chapter was good enough! :)**

_**Myron Greenleaf: **_**Lemme explain that :P See, my brother and I were talking about what POV it should be in, and I explained the previous chapter, and he told me to use Isabella's POV next because it made you guys more anxious to read this chapter. So, I hope it was worth it! :)**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**Oh, I'm glad you liked mine just as much! Phew *wipes sweat off brow over dramatically* ;) and you're welcome for teasing you more! :P Yeah, the Resistance is back, but you'll have to find out what happens in the next couple of chapters. Does that make you wanna keep reading? HOPE SO. :D wow, what a boss dream! :) WOOT**

_**Linzerj: **_**Cake is delicious, and you my friend, have natural born sleuthing skills. :D And IKR, the guards are retarded, but I needed to find **_**something **_**to explain why he was back in power. :P and you were half right this time! :)**

_**Cotom: **_**Ahahaha THANK YOU! :D I hope I don't murder you with suspense before the end though… :$**

_**Penguin (): **_**Yeah, Izzy needed a lil limelight don't ya think? ;) Also, I don't wanna look like a friggin chicken! D: And no worries, I won't tell her. ;P LOLOLOL OMG THOSE VIDEOS ARE CLASSIC MAN. xD**

_**1Timothy412: **_**Well, I felt relieved, so thanks again! :) and maybe you already are… ;) I could even be the person under your bed, right. Now. DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Jks. xD**

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: **_**HOLY CRAP, RAGE IN THE REVIEW. Eeeeeeep. *runs away screaming* please don't eat me… and also, Sisters Grimm is frigging amazing. WOOT :D**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**I hear yeah sister. Seriously, I feel like I'm under a deadline. It's starting to piss me off a bit, like I may or may not take a break of a day before writing something. But I can't or I may lose interest, and this story is way too well liked to put on HIATUS. :D I wish you luck on Monday! :) Yay, contacts! :D Oh wait you meant keep in touch. Oops… ;) LOL YAY IMAGERY WIN. :P I'm actually really happy to hear you say that about my writing because I knew that some things needed to be described while others needed to pop out in surprise. Ahaha, let's not tell him about that little rivalry then, shall we? LOLOLOL Favourite? REALLY? OMG . WOOHOO. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Can't wait to hear from you again! :)**

_**finncelineforever: **_**Do you mind if I ask what your name means? :) Also, you make my fingers tingle by answering this. I really appreciate what you said and hope you find the time as well as inspiration to finish 2 seconds from now :) Resistance is there, but I think I'll pull them out later. :P Adios Amigo!**

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**It's fine to write just one review, I'm not one of those authors that beg for reviews, they're a great treat when I do get one though! :) So, I'm happy you enjoy the story so far, as well as you took the time to give me your opinion and take on future chapters. It's a nice thing to hear :D I'm sorry! It's cuz one was desperately hoping for first review and the other's a friggin psychic. :/ Here, have a muffin for having the longest review ! :D The Choo Choo Train, I'll be honest, pisses me off to use as means to pull him out of good and back into evil, but it was the only thing that actually fit the plot line. -.-' Randomness is great! :D I'm not gonna reply to the other review, because honestly, it's not biggie. :)**

_**hannah1997: **_**I'm glad you enjoyed it and I plan on it! ^.^**

_**JayLopez: **_**WOOT LOVE YAY! ;D Answer you later. ;) LOLOL**

_**DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: **_**Ahaha, oh that makes sense! Dude, don't go and risk grounding for the story, though that means a lot in my eyes! ;) LOL I don't take my time, I work as hard as possible to finish this. :)**

_**aslan333: **_**Hehe, ok then… 0_o LOL thanks though. :)**

_**zeldaobsessed97: **_**Wow, thanks! I'm proud to say you aren't the first to say that… and a little self conscious about my growing ego. Thanks a bunch still! :D **

_**2 headed dragonlover: **_**Ummm, was having just those two regain memories OK? Because the others kind of need to keep their minds blank in that subject… :P**

_**MrWinterGreene: **_**I wasn't planning on it, don't worry, but she needs to be more than a little frightened to make Phineas see red. ;p**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**Yeah, I gotta agree, the train's really annoying, and I seriously don't want it in my story, but there's no alternative I can think Dr. D would actually do… :/ Also, your shivers of excitement both scare me and make me happy! :O LOL oh and btw… -drumroll—you're last review should be on my profile! It made me laugh too hard not to put it up. :)**

_**SeaChick: **_**You know, as much as I've always called people who run and hide in horror movies stupid, it just wouldn't make any sense to do that, for no other chapters would follow. :/ sorry! :(**

_**Penguin (): **_**Get ready for answers! :) A 9.7. Seriously. Holy crap. This thing doesn't deserve more than a 7. :P ehehe yeah Phineas is acting exactly as I imagined he would, like a lost puppy. So I'm so glad you see it like I do! :D This chapter may not have been to how you wanted it, but I unfortunately hadn't read this until after I was halfway through. I also want to keep his confession spontaneous and fluffy, just not enough fluff to make a full fledged cloud. ;) LOL Ahaha, I'm really happy people like you take the time to tell me how excited you get; it makes me feel that the story is going that much smoother! I noticed that too, and I may get confused, so bear with me please! :) Hope you figure out a way to get your name back! :D Ahaha, yeah…. I seem to get lot of positive responses from the answering reviews in chapters, so I'll keep it this way. :) Last time I checked, I didn't want to be a chicken. 0_o off to bed with you, plus, you didn't sound like one at all, and I think you're probably my age. xD PCE**

_**(): **_**Glad you do! :)**

**DONE. Finally. K, that legit took an hour. The things I do for you guys.. ;) JK, I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it :) I understand some people seem to have the same anonymous names, so I might get confused. Sorry guys :/ So, again, everyone, I love you. GROUP HUG! :D K, 12:38, just gotta upload this.. kainightguys. **

**Sistergrimm97**


	7. Into the Mouth of the Beast

_**Isabella's POV**_

Voices flew through the ventilations, piercing through the cold air. I clutched at my head, blood caked underneath my nails. I closed my eyes, counting slowly to ten as I tried not to listen to the screams they had put on replay in the loud speakers. I knew that it was nothing but a recording, yet it seemed to shut me down. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the torture stopped, and I sighed in relief.

A burst of wind flew through, and I stood shivering in my torn dress. I tried to find something to cover myself up with; anything to stop my chattering teeth, but the room was bare. My eyes rolled upwards, slowly resuming the count of tiles in the roof. I could feel the life slowly going out of me, a dog tired of chasing its own tail.

_I love you, Phineas Flynn. I hope you figure that out one day. _

_**No POV**_

Danville seemed at its most unnerving moment right then, the clouds a little too fluffy and the sky just too blue. In the eye of the storm, time seemed to revert back to a time when everything had yet to go wrong. It was as if Mother Nature was playing a trick on them, giving the perfect day when she knew perfectly well no child was in the mood right now. What was most shocking, though, was that Phineas and Ferb seemed to be in on the plan. The gang was staring in utter shock and confusion at the swinging wooden gate they had been thrown out of minutes ago.

"Well," Adyson said, breaking the silence, "they were bound to get sick of us at one point."

"But I'm his girlfriend!" Gretchen protested, stunned. "Why would they just kick us out?"

Shrugs ran around the group, who quickly dispersed, not knowing what to do now that the Flynn Fletcher backyard was uninviting.

_**Phineas' POV**_

The machine had taken no more than five minutes to start, as the OWCA always kept a copy of each and every machine Dr. Doofenshmirtz built since Perry had begun to thwart him. I watched my platypus set to work on preparing it, thoughts and plans running through my mind. I sighed, wishing everything would just go back to normal. _Our _normal.

I needed time to think, to figure out what I would say once I found Isabella. I could simply tell her how I feel, the fear of rejection taking a back seat like a bag of groceries. I thought about telling her where she was, though I wasn't sure whether or not she had found out by now. I considered simply waiting until things blew over and I could talk to her without the fear of her dying in my arms.

I pinched the inside of my palm, chastising myself inwardly for thinking of something so self centered at this point in time. The girl I had been pining over for more than four years was slowly fading away, and I could think of nothing more than to tell her how I felt. The cracking overhead brought me out of my harsh reverie. Ferb was sitting on the lowest branch of the glorious tree, a laptop in hand and headset resting atop his head. He stared down at me, his big eyes unblinking.

"Let's review the plan, shall we?" He asked, looking ready to begin the moment Perry and I walked through to the other dimension. I nodded, grateful for the distraction.

"OK," I said, closing my eyes in concentration, "step one: Perry and I come out into our backyard in the other dimension, and get help from us."

"Step two:" Ferb interjects, his accent better fit for the detective position than my American tone, "you find Isabella and treat her wounds accordingly, prolonging her health as much as you can." I frowned, my fists clenched.

"Step three: I kill that son of a –"

"Phineas!"

"Sorry, got a little carried away." I blew out my breath, running my fingers through my unruly red hair, trying to get my emotions in check. "I just… I'm not letting that guy get away with this." Ferb nodded in understanding, though a look of concern was cast upon his features.

"I get it, Phineas," he whispered, for my ears only, "if this was Gretchen, I'd probably have death in my mind. But if it was Gretchen, then it'd be you telling me to calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret, promise? I don't think you want that on your conscience." I pondered his words. Was I really capable of what was flitting through my mind? I always wanted to make the best of what I had, and if I had the choice between seeing Isabella again for the rest of my life or bringing her assailant to justice, I would pick my best friend in a heartbeat, the mere comparison seeming absurd and ridiculous.

A hum began to emanate from the Other Dimensionator, my head snapping towards the contraption Ferb and I had helped to complete. I felt a stab at my heart; had it not been for the two of us unknowingly assist the evil scientist four years prior, Isabella would never have been kidnapped.

I went over to the device and ran a check through all the diagnostics. Flux capacitor? Check. Memory inducer? Check. Voice activating module? Check. My eyes flickered towards Perry, who chattered in response to my inquisitive stare. I nodded; that was all I had needed to hear.

"Perry, let's go save Isabella." I slammed hard against the green button, an almost grim determination settling over me. I was getting in there, and I was going to save Isabella, or so help me God, I would die trying. I popped in the Bluetooth device to allow me to speak to Ferb in the next dimension.

A beam of light shot out of the ray, a circle forming in the middle of the yard. It gave off a faint purple glow, casting a shadow upon the yard that vaguely resembled a sharp studded dog collar. In the center of it all, a dead looking version of our stood in the center of a desolate yard. I turned to Ferb and, our faces saying everything we needed to say, enveloped him in a hug.

"Bring her home, Phin." His voice muffled from my shoulder, nothing but concern and luck in his voice. I pulled away, holding him by the shoulders.

"I will," I replied, my lips set in a straight line. "I swear it." I popped in the Bluetooth device to allow me to speak to Ferb in the next dimension. I turned to Perry, kneeling down on one knee, eyes level with his. "Are you ready?" Perry chattered in response and jumped into the portal, turning to wait for me. I got up and, with one last look at Ferb, walked in after the semi aquatic mammal. I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>The second dimension looked more or less the same as how we left it, the only difference being the increase in Norm bots. Perry and I ducked behind the bare tree, a robot flying by unsuspecting. We exchanged a look, an understanding passing between us; this was going to be harder than we thought.<p>

We ran into the house and shut the door behind us, breathing heavily. We began walking through the house, noting its silence. Every room we checked was empty, and soon all that was left to check was the panic room. We climbed down the chrome ladder, its steps groaning against even the slightest weight. We jumped down the rest of the way, a soft thud echoing through the metal box. I turned to find no one, not even the Linda Flynn of this dimension. We sighed and sat down, our heads pulling together. My brain flitted through memories I had recently reacquired, hoping for even the slightest clue of where the other Ferb and I went.

"_Who's Isabella?"_

"_Well it's time you met her. Come on, you'll like her!"_

"_Isabella's house is right over –"_

"_What'cha _doin'_?"_

"Perry!" I exclaimed, startling the semi aquatic mammal out of his thoughts, "I know where they are!" It seemed so obvious now that I had it figured out; last I saw of them, the other version of me and my stepbrother had joined the Resistance. I ran out of the house, only to be pulled back by Perry. He shut the door and growled angrily, pointing out a window. A Norm bot flew by, a cat on the prowl. I looked at Perry, eyes wide.

"Thanks, pal. I don't know what I'd be doing here without you." I rubbed his head, and he chattered happily in response. We ran out the door, careful to avoid as many flying chunks of freckled metal as possible.

We made it across the street with no further dilemmas; we opened the wrought iron gates, its hinges creaking in protest, and we took a step inside the property.

"Careful, Perry," I warned my pet, taking another step towards the house, "There's some sort of trap door around he –" The ground gave way without hesitation, and I inwardly groaning as I yelped on the outside. I hit the hard floor with a groan. I rubbed my butt, the body part that connected with the cool cement floor first. Perry looked out of breath, his teeth clenched as he rubbed his front and whimpered. I was fully prepared to be tied up by the Firestorm Girls again, closing my eyes and holding out my hands in surrender to mean no harm. After a few moments of waiting though, I slowly opened one eye. No one stood above us, there weren't any sounds to be heard. We were alone in the vast dark, nothing to illuminate the walls and machinery but the buttons and LED lights on the generators.

That's when my ears pricked up, detecting a noise, much like a hawk hearing a mouse. It was very faint, but it was there. Two people were talking down the hall to our right. I motioned for Perry to keep quiet and follow me, and we crept slowly down to the other side of the room, as silent as our breathing. The closer we got the more distinct and familiar the voices became. I realized it was the Isabella and Phineas from this dimension, from the girl's tough voice and the boy's comforting tone.

"But, Phineas, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" She cried, obviously exasperated. "What if Doofenshmirtz does something rash and kills someone in the town off?"

"I doubt he will," there came my own soothing tone, "since last I heard, he's fresh out of prisoners." My heart lodged in my throat; that couldn't be right, I thought frantically. Isabella had to be a prisoner! I quickly turned on my Bluetooth, ignoring the conversation.

"Ferb," I whispered hoarsely, "how are Izzy's stats? Over." Static filled my ears for a moment before my brother's thick accent came on.

"Same as before, only forty six hours. Over." So they didn't know about her yet.

"Thanks Ferb. Over and out." I turned my attention back to the conversation, only to be met with silence. I raised an eyebrow at Perry, who shrugged his shoulders and turned the corner. He promptly stopped in his tracks, turned back around, and began to chatter wildly, his face spread out into a wide grin that could only mean he was laughing. I raised my eyebrow even higher, feeling as if it would come off my face, and peered around the wall. My eyes widened in disbelief.

At the far end of the tunnel, I saw the current dimension of myself and Isabella, who seemed to be in this really big conversation. With nothing but their locked lips. Isabella had her arms wrapped around the other me, who we will now refer to simply as Phineas. Phineas seemed to have one hand on her shoulder, the other on the small of her back. It made me both happy and jealous to see them like that. Why hadn't I had the courage to tell my best friend since forever how I felt about her, but Phineas had no trouble kissing a girl he had known for four years? I watched in awe for a moment too long, and Perry seemed to notice that. He stepped out from behind me and chattered with his fist under his beak like a microphone. The two teens down the hall jumped and turned towards us.

"Oh, there you are Pe- uh, you're not our Perry." Isabella seemed to have noticed me first, her eyes widening considerably.

"And that isn't my Phineas, but there they are nonetheless. Better come with us, I have a feeling Candace will remember you."

* * *

><p>"So," Candace said, as we got comfortable on our respective sofas, Perry in my lap, "you're telling me that our Doofenshmirtz took you're Isabella, and you and Agent P came to save her, while Ferb watches over her vitals and the machine?"<p>

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

We were sitting in Candace's office and I, having just finished explaining our dilemma, was staring up expectantly at my other dimension older sister. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh for… OK, here's what's going to happen. Isabella and I will escort the two of you as far as the building itself. Getting in is your problem. Got it?" I nodded, jumping up to shake her hand, Perry falling from my lap onto the floor, just barely landing upright on his paws.

"Thank you so much, other Candace!" I said happily, a grin across my face. "You won't regret it, I promise! I swore I'd get her back, and by God, I will!" We walked out of the room, juice boxes in hand, and we bumped them against each other as means of sealing the deal.

Suddenly, the wall exploded into debris and device parts. Screams were heard throughout the hideout, the super computer Baljeet had been obsessing with mere shards of glass on the floor. Phineas and Ferb ran up, the other me pushing Isabella behind him in a guarded fashion. Norm bots pulled in, destroying everything in their paths.

"Damn it!" Candace growled, slamming he juice box down on the nearest flat surface. "Everybody, fall back!" One of the Norm bots looked straight at me, his eyes fixing its gaze on me. He snatched me up before I could blink, let alone move, crushing me in his rectangular fingers.

"I've got the one the master needs!" He said, his robotic voice sounding gleeful and triumphant. "Destroy the rest of this place, then meet back at headquarters." I tried in vain to remove my body from the clutches of the man made bot, my eyes fixing on Perry, who was desperately attempting to reach me but was met with robot after bloody robot. Yeah, having an English stepbrother, I pick up a few words. Sue me.

Suddenly, a blinding pain reverberated through my skull, and the last thing before I blacked out was _I swore I would save her, I can't get captured, I just can't…_

_**Ferb's POV**_

The silent backyard was suddenly filled with a blaring alarm, my legs coming out from under me as I hurtled towards the earth. Admittedly, it wasn't that far a fall, but it still hurt. I winced in pain, muttering about the git who made the alarm so bloody loud, when I saw it written at the bottom of Phineas' diagnostics. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

"Oh, crap!" I yelped, going for the headset that had landed not five feet away. I scrambled to put it on, my head spinning.

"Phineas!" I said urgently, concern into full on panic. "Phineas, are you there?" I was greeted by static. I threw the laptop off my knees, pulling the headset off forcefully. I grabbed my hair and felt a sob build up in my throat. I could see nothing but those three words.

_Warning: Patient unresponsive. _

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter and probably my biggest author's note ever. So, here goes… I'm going to go straight into the gracious thanks, then ramble. K? K. **

_**EdinaC, stickmeow, DA AWE-SOME 1, pop-seddie276, finncelineforever, Myron Greenleaf, Serubi Rin 169, Today-Only-Happens-Once, DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic, Brandon Graham 88, Miss Storyholic, Orson Zedd, Massieluver1, **_**and let's not forget **_**RomanianPrincess**_** !**

**Guys, thank you so much. That is the perfect amount of people who favourite/alert either my story or me, it's a real honour to have you guys read this. :D Even if you're doing it to be nice. ;)**

**ONTO REVIEWS. :3**

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic (): **_**Ahaha, I thought the whole A! GENT! P! thing was genius dude. And I agree, the song is amazing. :D and no worries, I appreciate them both considering you had to type it out on the 3DS. :O**

_**Kayligh007: **_**Ahaha, thank you so much! :) I hope other people agree with you, or I could be screwed… :/ ah well. xD**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**That cat thing is beyond disturbing. And thank you, I thought Ferb should freak out for once, he's too calm! LOL and yeah, whenever I write something in my stories, it never strikes me as funny until someone points it out. xD Yeah, I'm kind of a jerk to all these characters. Oh well :P Well, the whole hug triangle was meant to show that as much as Perry loved Phineas, he loved Ferb just as much, because he loves them equally, and in my opinion, Ferb doesn't get enough love. :( Thanks for all the encouragement, I really appreciate and wish you good luck once again for Monday, though what I'm wishing you luck on is still curious… ahaha! :)**

_**breather89: **_**You ever read the Hunger Games? My whole story plot might turn that way from dark to only a little dark with fluffy! :D**

_**transformers fan 53: **_**Got that right! :O**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**You're enjoying you're little blackmailing company over there, aren't you. ;P**

_**stickmeow: **_**Wow, thank you! I too am a little conflicted on how to respond, though I admit it's not too hard a decision: Thank you soooo much for the compliments and enthusiasm, I really appreciate the fact you think it could make a really well written novel. If only right? ;D Yeah, the balance is actually extremely hard. :/ Also, you're school starts in eight days? Seriously? I have another like, 2 weeks! 0_o That sucks, dude! I feel for you! Good luck! And thanks again! :D Also, you're review for chapter 6, again, I appreciate the comments! :) Yeah, I've noticed that these take up a long time, but I do it because people (if they're like me) melt in total bliss when they see their names up on a chapter and get special thanks. It's all bout you guys :D NIGHT! :)**

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**Yes, they are quite nice. :3**

_**1Timothy412: **_**Caps on LOVE FTW! :D THANKS! :D LOLOLOL Did you actually? Legit? AHAHAHA**

_**PLLaddict: **_**Uh, thanks? LOL I do what every other P and F movie Fanfic writer is doing with flashbacks, but thanks nonetheless! :)**

_**DA AWE-SOME 1: **_**Ahahaha, wow, thanks! But the only reason I have a ton of reviews is cuz you guys review every chapter, not that I'm complaining! :D It has nothing to do with my writing skills xD And, I might, I'm not sure. :)**

_**WolfieInTheDark1407: **_**Wow, I will take that one to the grave, I'm so glad you enjoy it so much! :D Suspence and cliffies seem to be my stronger points. :3 Also, I am glad you think the plotline over as you read, you do what I do! :) I think you sent me the same review twice. :O LOLOL no worries xD**

_**Cotom (): **_**Dude, she'll live, it's cool. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THE COOKIES! :I jk :) LOL thanks for the encouragement! :D Loved it!**

_**finncelineforever:**_** Oh, okay I get it now! Thanks! :)Yeah, I think you'll enjoy this chapter with what you just said. ;) ADIOS and GRACIAS! :D**

_**Rachel (): **_**Here you go, I hope this keeps you happy! :)**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**Yeah, that one was one of the chapters worth writing this story for. :) I loved its fluffiness! :)Yeah, it's supposed to reflect how he is in the movie, so as not to get OOC, and I really loved the hug scene. I almost cried writing it. :O LOL Yeah, sorry, but Phineas seems to be a bit chatty bout his love for Izzy all of a sudden. :P and haha awwwww thanks! Making readers go OMG 0_0 is like, my fav pastime. no joke. :D Thanks so much for you're amazing review, I hope you like the chapter! :)**

_**Myron Greenleaf: **_**Finally, someone gets the fact that this story would be meaningless if she didn't live! LOL yeah, Idk why it's so popular, when everyone acts like they're gonna rip me to shreds for hurting Isabella… 0_o lololol**

_**phinny (): **_**Yeah, it may come in later, but I'm not too sure yet. :P**

_**hanah1997: **_**Thank you! :D **

_**Midnight4568: **_**Yay story alert! And thanks! I'm glad you liked the story itself as well as that chapter! :D**

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**You're welcome! :) umm…. that was surprisingly hilarious dialogue, surprising because I pull that trick on my bro every day but from you it's amusing! :3 Wow, you're going to review every chapter? LOL thanks! Especially for the 'talented writer' bit! :D Yeah, enjoy it, I've been on the computer just to write, and read, that's it though.**

_**Serubi Rin 169: **_**Ahaha yeah, she'll be fine don't worry. :P And wow, thanks! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

_**Janniejam: **_**Haha, thanks! Hope you like Chapter 7! :)**

_**Today-Only-Happens-Once: **_**Wow, I seriously hope this gives you a good first impression of Phinbella! Crap. Pressureeeeee. :O LOL anyways, thanks for you're review! I agree some can be OOC, but in our defense, the point of this website is too write what you think could happen. :) Honestly? This story has absolutely no structure around it. I mean, I'm thinking a day ahead, so I know what I'm up against the next day, but one day I was like, what would happen if Isabella got kidnapped? and I just started to type… :P CLIFFIE WIN. :) Thank your sis for reading this too, and thank you for reviewing! :D THANKS! **

_**aslan333: **_**Thanks crazy. ^.^**

_**DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: **_**No, she won't don't worry. Yeesh… LOL and same, sometimes I need to read those too :P ehehehe no worries! Thanks! :D**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**WOOT THEME MUSIC. :D LOL you ever noticed Perry isn't shown as a secret agent in the theme song? xD Thanks! :)**

_**Linzerj: **_**Go Phin Go! AWWW YEAH, what a stud. ;P Romance and action are the genres of this story! :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

_**MrWinterGreene:**_** What do you mean you wish you could right? Let me tell you this; anyone can write. Sure, you need to make it sound fancy for it to be published, but that means nothing! Look, if you write for other people it doesn't get fun anymore. Write for yourself, screw the haters, and enjoy what you're doing. Who cares what you misspell? As long as you have fun! :) Thanks for the review, and I hope this helped! :)**

_**Brandon Graham 88: **_**Gee, thanks! I hope you enjoy this as well as the rest of the story! :D**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**OMG, she won't! LOL **

_**Sabrina (): **_**Wow, thanks! :) He had figured it four years prior, but he had never told anyone until that chapter. Sorry if it seemed like he had just figured it out :/ and I leave you guys hanging every chapter. xD and you're welcome! :)**

_**Orson Zedd: **_**Thanks! :) No disrespect here, but the OC was because a friend had asked me to put it in here. Had he not asked, it wouldn't have been used. I understand that, but all the same, Original Characters aren't technically illegal. Also, I have noticed that in some episodes he is actually very street, like "Dude, we're getting the band back together!" Besides, he's 14 years old. Personalities change. I mean, I'm 14, and I say dude and G and beast all the time! It depends I guess... Nonetheless, I appreciate the criticism, considering it took a shot at my ego. :D no joke, I thank you! I needed it xD Thanks again! :)**

_**Massieluver1: **_**Wow, ahahaa thanks! BEST. CAPS. EVARRRRRR. :D**

_**Phinbella Fan2: **_**You, sir, have a knack for making me feel like the worst and best writer ever. How do you do it? xD jk, seriously though, it was supposed to be sappy! :P**

_**sconroy28: **_**… Oh. My. God. I forgot to make them recognize Pinky. DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT AUGHHHHHHHH *hits head on wall* The whole point of them seeing Pinky was to show that they knew him and recognized him as her pet, and realized just how much they had never known. Thanks so much for pointing that out, I'm going to need to do huge damage control for this to make sense. :/ Also, I understand Pinky is Isabella's pet, but Dr. D isn't his nemesis. Idk if he'll come in later though… Thanks again dude! :)**

_**RomanianPrincess: **_**Wow, I'm so sorry you have to waste your vacation on this story! :( But, I guess if you loved it that much, then you wouldn't be reading it? xD LOL thank you so much, I am hoping you keep reading, mostly because the characters will stay in character, and because I appreciate every single person that reads this! :D And btw, you weren't the only surprised one. -.-' again, thanks! :D**

**So, when I realized that you guys gave me around 35-40 reviews for this chapter, my dad caught me staring at my Gmail for over 5 minutes, and he just laughed and said, how many reviews? xD Love my dad. not that I don't love my mom, I do, lots! Just… she wasn't around at the time. :P Anywho… Wow. Seriously. Wow. What the Poop guys. You're trying to make my ego explode like a popped pimple? Kay, wait, that simile was just disgusting. Dx SUBJECT CHANGE.**

**Ummm, I feel really bad. You guys give me amazing reviews and I give you half baked answers. I think it has something to so with the fact it's ONE AM. Is that good enough? Probs not. xD **

**So, I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be, though I have a fleeting number that looks like a 3. Or a 4. I'll figure it out. :) Thanks again guys! :D **

**Sistergrimm97**


	8. Lovers' Reunion In a Beast's World

_**Phineas' POV**_

I awoke still in the clutches of the towering robot, my head swimming from the pain inflicted earlier. We were flying down the streets of downtown in the other Danville, wrecked taxis and destroyed cars littering the sidewalk, not a single soul out on the street. All the window shutters were closed tight, as if the residents were expecting a tornado to come through their homes. Everything around here seemed a shade duller than back home, and I noted with some annoyance, how the Little Duffer's course they had built when they were ten lay in a heap next to the property, rusted and broken down from neglected use. What took its place was some sort of factory, where men in dirty D overalls ran in and out, piles of coal placed in their arms. I frowned; wasn't Doofenshmirtz in jail? I looked up and saw the Doofenshmirtz filled banners, and the fountain where mouth came foaming out his mouth like a rabid dog. Apparently, no, no he wasn't.

I struggled against the tight grasp of the Norm bot, his fingers encasing me in a jail like box. My attempts proved fruitless, the grip of a two ton hunk of metal as strong as, if not more so, King Kong's hairy knuckles. I sank into my shoes, defeat pulling me back into the tired and pained kid I was. I came into this dimension determined to find the girl I loved and rescue her from the clutches of death, but got captured by some stupid and idiotic hunk of metal instead. I groaned, banging my head against the metallic fingers. I felt my stomach plummet as we launched upwards, the purple tower Ferb and I, along with Agent P, first came into when we were in this dimension last time. I looked at the unconventional architecture with a smirk, reminiscing on how it had once saved us.

The Norm bot continued its ascent, its crab like grab on me never lessening. I sighed and settled myself in for the next five minutes as we keep going upwards to the building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head. I braced myself for what was to come; questioning, pain, confusion. I wasn't sure what I would see, though I imagined that I wouldn't be brought down the hall of animals singing that all too cheery song again. I was proven right as we crashed through the glass Ferb, Perry and I had fallen through. The room was as eccentric as ever, with odd looking skeletons I never thought was possible, and I had seen a blue looking unicorn turtle before. The walls were covered in pictures with red paint slashed across the faces. As soon as the robot set me down, I walked over to the wall of people. I immediately recognized Candace, Ferb, and the rest of my friends with the crude marking overtop beautiful pictures. My blood ran cold as I noticed two pictures that were unlike the rest; my own, which not only had an x over my own picture but darts covering most of it. I winced, before stepping upon a shredded photograph. I could just barely make out Isabella's deep blue eyes and her raven black hair through the tears and wrinkles. I growled involuntarily, my face going redder than mahogany.

"Nice work I did, didn't I?" A high voice with a familiar German accent said, startling me. "I've honestly had enough of that girl. She's insufferable, and I'm surprised you even came to save her." I clenched my fist, ready to lay a punch on this guy as soon as I got an opening. He looked exactly as I remembered him; Doofenshmirtz never seemed to change physically, only mentally, and he was definitely mental. I took a step towards him, twitching my arm ever so slightly, and was grabbed roughly by the shoulders. I needn't turn around lest I see the freckle faced robot. My eyes were fixed coldly on my captor, questions I was prepared to ask floating through my mind.

"Where's Isabella." I said, gritting my teeth, seething in anger. The man merely smirked, knowing full well I was nothing but a child. I hated feeling so useless; I hoped to never feel it again. Dr. D walked over to the window, hands clasped behind his back.

"Tell me, Phineas," he said, ignoring my query with one of his own, no doubt, "do you know what it is that I want from you?" I shook my head, though he couldn't see it. I suspected he knew the answer nonetheless, and was proven right as he continued. "You see, I need something from you that no one else can give me. I need your brain."

I stared at him strangely, as if he were a dead Frenchman speaking fluent German in his grave. To want my brain was to want me dead, so I doubted he would want it. What good would it do for him to have a dead brain besides give it to someone else? I couldn't help but think he meant my brains, though for what I couldn't quite understand his motives for wanting that.

"Why, you may ask?" The tyrant continued, not bothering to wait for my reaction. "I need your inventions. They worked in defeating me, so if they can destroy millions of robots, surely I can use them to take over the Tri-State Area!" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You already have control of your Tri-State Area, why do you need my…" My voice slowly trailed off, realizing where this conversation. My pupils dilated as I stared at him, eyes wider than they had ever been. My heart seemed to have slowed down to the point a snail could beat it, and I began to stutter. "I… you… can't… our… no!" Doofenshmirtz cackled in obvious glee, my head throbbing from the sudden realization; he was going to try for our dimension next. And he was going to do it with our creations.

"There's just one problem," he sighed overdramatically, coming across the room to rest his hand on the tall chair, "and that's where you come in." I snorted my eyes closing as I thought of what he was asking.

"If you're asking me to rebuild my inventions, then you're insane. For one thing, I'm not stupid enough to give you stuff that could destroy my whole world, and I also don't find that realistically possible. As much as I believe that anything can be accomplished if you set your mind to it, this is overkill."

"Ah, you misunderstand." The doctor said with an uncomfortable glint in his eyes. "I'm not asking for anything impossible. I'm asking for the key." I looked him in the eye, confusion flitting through my mind.

"What key?" I asked, emphasizing _what _as much as possible. Doofenshmirtz was next to him in a heartbeat, towering over him much like Ferb had five days ago. In this light, he looked more menacing than his usual comic relief suit. I shrunk back a little at the personal space invasion. Not that I ever had a problem with this sort of thing before, considering I had once teleported to Izzy and had gotten so close to her our noses were touching, but this was the bad guy. It felt like all the good anyone had ever felt was absorbed by this guy and recycled it into the most horrifying nightmares in the world.

"The locket." he growled, his eyes burning with hatred. "Perry the Platypus' locket. Where is it." I realized what he wanted instantly. I paled visibly, goose bumps on my arms as I struggled to interpret this in some other way. He knew that the locket could open Perry's 911 calls and make all our inventions. Somehow, he had found all this out and plotted to get it from us. But how had he found out? There was no way Isabella had told him, he had taken her for this purpose. I couldn't wrap my head around it, and then something clicked in my brain. Major Monogram told us he had planted trackers in us the day we acquired Perry. It wasn't a solid piece of evidence, but I was willing to bet that it wasn't too hard to hack that particular global mainframe.

"I don't know where that is." I lied, my teeth gritting as I spat out the words like toxic. Determination settled in; he wasn't getting this from me. He would have to go over my dead body, and even then my spirit would fight with him forever. He looked me in the eye, black against blue, good against evil. Dr. D smirked, crossing his arms as he took a step backwards.

"No matter," he said, his voice as smooth as butter, "we'll figure it out soon enough. Guards, take him away." The Nom bot grabbed the back of my shirt and removed me from the scene in quite the humiliating fashion. Almost like someone grabs rancid garbage, the A.I. held me at arm's length as we floated down the stairs and into a hallway. There was a single doorway at the end, cool and metallic. It gave off an aura of depression that made me instantly recoil. We were at the end of the vast hall within less than thirty seconds, and I was thrown into the room as soon as the door was opened. I rubbed my head and winced at the loud bang the slamming door made behind me. I got up and pushed my hands against the cool metal, darkness enveloping the room around me. I pounded my fists against the vault like door, ramming my shoulder into it, before realizing my attempts at escape were hollow. I turned to see the faintest light coming from a window. I ran and tried in vain to open it, though it would have been no use had it opened. The opening was too small and we were fifty stories above cement roads. I wasn't getting out of this one, and no amount of shoving and begging was going to help me.

I sank to the ground with my back on the wall, the world orbiting around the sun a bit too fast for me right now. I pulled my head in between my knees, my breath hitching on its every inhalation. I had come to this dimension with every fiber of my being to save Isabella. Now, locked up in a room with no way out, I realized I couldn't even save myself. Tears began to form in my eyes, a sense of failure in my stomach. In less than forty hours, Isabella would take her dying breath, and I would be able to do nothing. My sob came out hitched and held back, my fist against my lips to cease it before it was too late.

"Isabella…" I sobbed, the tears breaking through my barrier and flowing freely. "Isabella, I-I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you… I'm sorry…" I sounded like a little child who was apologizing to Santa for being naughty instead of nice. My voice sounded alien and far away, the wind picking it up and tossing it out the window.

Suddenly, I heard a whisper, though I'm sure I could've been imagining it. It was weak, and it sounded unfamiliar, but it was there, and I felt my heart give a tug.

"Phineas?"

My heart sped up, a sense of defense coming up as I steeled myself for the disappointment that it wasn't her. It never came, though; I felt around until I came across small, fragile fingers, and I fished through my pocket until I found the pocket light I had brought along. I shined it in front of me, guarded at what I might see.

Isabella looked back, her emotions playing from pain to shock, and from shock into sadness, and from sadness into joy. I saw her lips twitch until they pulled up into a wide smile, her face looking as though it might break from the sudden burst of happiness. I felt tears invade my cheeks once again, my fingers intertwining with hers. I brought her close to me, a hug that I would never forget. I held on carefully, afraid she'd break if I let go or worse, squeezed too hard. Her arms became wrapped under my arms and around my shoulders, shaking as she convulsed with sobs. Finally, after what seemed like only seconds but five minutes in reality, I pulled away to assess her vitals.

My whole body went cold, skin a pasty white, as I looked her over. She had a deep knife wound in her knee, bruises up and down her leg. Her other knee was worse, mangled in such a way I knew wasn't just fractured. Her stomach was filled with more bruises, the results of many punches, my guess was. Her arms had various cuts in them, another promise I made sure I'd repay that doctor the moment I got the chance. It seemed that her face had gotten the worst of it, with blood dripping from a cut down her right side. Her cheeks had red hand marks on it, raw skin peeling from underneath her matted hair. I gently rubbed the underneath of it all, feeling four different bumps where he had no doubt knocked her out.

What shocked me the most – though I had known to expect it – was her hair. It was cut off just at the shoulders, uneven and greasy. I slowly counted to ten to reduce the need for murder in my head. I couldn't do this in front of Izzy, not now.

I looked at her eyes that moved with unshed tears, her face one of pain and relief. I slowly moved closer until we were inches apart, my eyes never leaving hers, an enchantment yet to be broken. I asked the one thing that could come to mind.

"Does it hurt?" She looked at me before nodding; her face so stricken I wanted nothing more than to caress her cheeks and tell her everything would be okay. She spoke before I had the chance, my mind silently thanking her for the restraint.

"It hurt when I was alone," she whispered, her hoarse voice sounding like a death call, "but you're here. And now all I feel is you." I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Words seemed to fail me, and I realized there was only one thing I could do to express my feelings.

Heed my next words with extreme care; when you love someone more than life itself, you realize things like rejection and embarrassment don't matter. Sometimes, to be truly happy, you need to go out on a limb and enjoy love for what it is.

I threw my previous first encounter ideas to the wind. I felt like Ferb, and I understood for the first time why he was more of a man of action; words didn't seem to suffice here. So, I took a risk and dipped my head low, capturing Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's lips in our first kiss, and what would hopefully be the beginning of many others. I felt her freeze under me, an ice cube. Then, she was pulled out of the freezer and melted into my lips, her fingers intertwining with my own, the other hand wrapped around my neck. I slipped my hand behind her back and pulled her as close as I could to me, savouring this moment.

It only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled back, breathless from her encounters with Doofenshmirtz. She grabbed me and pulled me close, our foreheads touching.

"Why?" She whispered, her voice filled with confusion.

"Because," I answered her steadily, "I waited four years of my life to do that. And in four years, I've come up with three new words to add to my vocabulary: I love you." Isabella began to cry again at that point, her soundless tears associated with nothing but joy.

"I love you too." Were the last four words uttered from her before she pulled me into a kiss once again. I smiled against her lips, momentarily forgetting the predicament we were in.

_I finally win. _

**WOOT CHAPTER 8. That was one of the more fun ones to write :P I seem to find the beginning of these chapters tedious to write, but as it progresses, I get way too into it and don't know when to stop. Like here. **

**FINALLY HOLY CRAP PHINEAS YOU'RE SLOW. SQUEEEEEEEEE x3 Please excuse the OOCs and the fluffiness. If you choke on its romance, remember, I am not at fault. :)**

_**WolfieInTheDark143, SmarahSmarshmellow, RelentlessThoughts, HockeyGal09, NeoPhisabella, theaterinspired, BlazingSilverStar, Kung-Fu Blaziken, The Sole Survivor, **_**and the new fanfictioneer that just sent this in, **_**Kioshiro **_**! :D**

**Seriously, guys, I love you to bits. No joke. If I could kidnap you all just to say thank you, I would. :P Jkays! :) Just Kidding, seriously. I'm not a stalker. ;) But legit, thanks. :D**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSS**

_**Kayligh007: **_**Thank you! :)**

_**WolfieInTheDark1407: **_**DON'T DIE! :( ahaha half asleep happens a lot with all of us, don't worry. :) thank you so much, I appreciate your review! Wow that sounded so stupid and recorded. :$ LOL seriously though I'm glad you enjoy this chapter. :) No worries on the update thing, just confused me ^.^**

_**hannah1997: **_**Yeah, although I might take a day off… :P Thanks, though! :D**

_**DA AWE-SOME 1: **_**Ahahahahaha yeah I was hoping at least **_**someone**_** would think it was funny! :D Hey can you blame him? I'd go all Meow too if this happened to me. xD**

_**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: **_**Yeah, I know who you are! :P Don't worry, I remember. ;) And wow, thanks! I like to keep everyone like ZOMG WHAT THE CRAP DUDE. LOL the POV switching was to show everything going on in a small space of time, but reading back on it, it seems a little annoying. So, thank you! :) And yeah, I've heard that before, but I don't write Ferbella. It's not my thing, though I do read one Ferbella story :P Glad you like it! :D**

_**Illisandria Carthain: **_**Ummm… Wow, you sound just like me. No joke, everytime I reminisce with anyone in my grade on how we met, it's all "Oh, you just ran up to me and said "HI LET'S BE FRIENDS." LOL anywho… See, here's the thing: I read your review, and then I wrote this chapter. I guess it came up and I ended up using some of your review. -.-' I feel really bad, so I will make sure credit goes to you at the bottom k? :) I'm really happy with your review, mostly because you say everything I've been trying to use in my story comes out great! :D Yeah, you guess way too well… you're like another one of my reviewers… 0_o LOL and I did mention Alter Ferb, just so briefly it was like a fly buzzing in a room. :D Again, thanks for your review! :D**

_**Alli1800: **_**Haha, thank youuuuu! :)**

_**PLLaddict: **_**Wow, haha thanks! :D That might change, I do need some time for other stuff too. :P**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**What the hell, what's up with the lamp post? :P**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**Yes, you were right! :D Here, have a… biscotti? :3 sorry I'm running out of baked goods xD LOL And yeah, I find that weird right? I hope you enjoy this chappieee! :)**

_**NattyMc: **_**OMIGOD SO IS YOUR USE OF CAPS. :D**

_**Sabrina (): **_**Thank you! :D A POV is acronym for Point of View, to show character switchin :) Ummm… wow, that's a huge honour. THANKS SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE :D **

_**Cotom (): **_**haha, no I didn't know actually, but thanks! ;P Alt Perry may come in later on… wink wink. :D NOMNOMNOM COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. :D Thanks!**

_**Rives of Angelic Roses: **_**Wouldn't you like to know. ;) Keep reading and you'll find out! :D**

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**Wow, that's some age difference. And don't worry no one's quite like Linzerj with that power. I'm kinda scared…. ;) anywho, it really doesn't matter, does it. :P Like I said, everyone's a writer, just because you're not well known doesn't mean anything. :) Have fun! PCE! And thanks again! :)**

_**finncelineforever: **_**Hey! Thanks so much, and I agree, although if they're too lengthy I don't always open them :/ LOL anywho, I'm all ears, but please don't get mad if I don't use it. :) And ahaha yeah, thanks again! :) and kk :P roger that, over. ;) adios! :)**

_**Midnight's Falling Star: **_**Wow, if this goes on, my story's going to have so many people in love with it. xD LOL but honestly, thank you. :) I really do agree that PMs help, but it seems to clog up my inbox. I prefer it this way, and apparently a ton of other people do too! Sorry, but I am thankful for the help! :) Thank you again, I wish you the best of luck in trying to not die from fluffiness attack in this chapter. ^.^**

_**Orson Zedd: **_**Yeah, but thanks for that! :D Awesome writer? Sweet! :3 Yeah, I see where you're going, and I tried that in one of my older stories that I deleted off of here, and for some reason fanfiction gets rid of all my page break lines when I upload it, so that's like the only reason I do the POV thing. :/ And ahaha, the Linguist? Taste? LINGUINI! WOOT! :D sorry, it's one am. I'm tired. :P Au Revoir! :)**

_**Linzerj: **_**Oh, you're soooo hinting at the Platyborg appearance, buddy. ;P LOL Yeah, Ferb's kind of having an ulcer. 0_o also, I've had two people comment on your psychic reputation, you're getting quite the name for yourself aren't you? ;) LOOOOOL**

_**aslan333: **_**Wait, you don't like it? :( I thought we were just joking around LOL :P**

_**JayLopez:**_ **Yay, love! :3 Thank you! :)**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**Here you go, hope you enjoy it! :D**

_**1Timothy412: **_**Way to pull the cliché quote on me xD nicely done. :P and thank you! :)**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**Yay for the whoaaaaas! :D That was kind of disturbing, but not unlikely. Unfortunately, I've already reunited them, and probably just given myself a billion death threats on the OOCness and fluff. Dx And thank you again! :)**

_**Alu In Chains: **_**I love how you know how many reviews I've gotten! :) and unfortunately, you're wrong… Check out bottom of the author's note for why. :P I… uh… well… I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in shock. How old are you? Not trying to sound creepy, but you're most likely older than I am :$ I'm the same age as the characters in this story :P As for the popularity, I think it's because people just like to write UPDATE SOON a lot. xD Wow, I hope this is a good enough Fanfic to turn you into A phinbella fan! :D Perry… what a boss. :) Again, thank you, and please don't be afraid to give me any CC's because from how you write your reviews, You won't grow up to write like me. You'll go into the publishing business with a book, and you'll look back on this and think, "Wow, she was right!" :)**

_**Brandon Graham 88: **_**Again, thank you, and I wish you the best of luck as well. :D**

_**stickmeow: **_**Yes, I hate you guys. You suck at bein the best, most caring and wonderful group a fanfictioners out there. *eyeroll* ;D Thank you for that compliment, and I'm pretty sure it'll last anywhere between 3 and 5 chapters! :) I wish I could get more into it, but I have a little over two weeks before school and sports start up again, and then I'm screwed. :( Yeah, writing between Alt Phineas and Phineas himself rally pissed me off because I knew it would confuse readers, so I was like ok don't care how unprofessional this sounds, Need t say it, the is Alt Phineas… xD Yeah, I think the Ferbella bit comes from the video game. :P Again, thanks! PCE!**

_**HockeyGal09: **_**Ahaha, thank you so much! :D Hope you like this chapter! :) **

_**theaterinspired: **_**Wait… let me get this straight. You're sister sent this to you to read. On facebook. O.M.G. This story is getting way to frigging popular! :O LOLOLOL Tell your sis I love her. :) Then, go kiss a mirror, because I friggin love you too. ;D LOL sorry, here I'll make up for it! :D CHAPTER 8! :3 wow, I hope you didn't mess up! D: again, thank youuuuuu. :D**

_**Kung-Fu Blaziken: **_** I'm gonna answer each review ;) 1- haha, that was the point xD 2- Yeah, he's kind of insane… 3- yeah, he's kind of pissed. :O 4- IKR GEEZ I MEAN FOUR YEARS COME ON. I haven't seen that one yet, which really pisses me off. :( 5- Geez, she's going to be in big trouble :/ 6- IT'S GNOMEAGEDDON! sorry, I had to. :) 7- Never, never that easy. :/ Thanks for all those reviews xD :)**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**You start school tomorrow? WOW THAT SUCKS. I have until September 7th! 0_o I feel for you… AHAHAHA those are good reasons. xD LOLOLOLOL and yeah, I read on wiki it's cuz she blushes or something in the video game… :P Read the bottom author's note for your answer on the deviantArt thing. :D**

_**RomanianPrincess: **_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. My bad. :S LOL yeah, it takes the better part of an hour. XD Thanks for that though! :) I feel bad Phineas has such a thick head, but it's just his way of thinking. xD Yeah, I get what you mean, it sucks because now I had to go and make the whole story suck in this chapter. :/ Anyways, thanks again! :D **

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**YEAH PHINEAS GOD. And IKR awkward turtle much. :P**

_**The Sole Survivor: **_**I'm sensing you enjoy dramatics… ;P PLEASE DON'T CRY! :O aww man I couldn't help it, Perry just had to laugh, or I'd feel like I held back for my whole life. :P seriously though thank you for reviewing this as well as liking it so much! :)**

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic (): **_**Wow, that's really funny! xD LOLOLOL seriously. :) and yeah, I'd be plain annoyed… Dx Ahahaha I love your dialogue, and thank you for not pressuring me to update, it feels a bit like work now :/ any who, thanks again! :D **

**OK, well, that's it. 1:30… that took an hour and 11 minutes. :P seriously though, thank you! :) I really appreciate it. **

**K, credit where credit is due. Illisandria Carthain was the original thinker for the I want your brain thing, though I'm only just now realizing it. Unfortunately, I seem to have taken her idea and subconsciously put it in my story. So, That goes to Illisandria Carthain, as well as a ribbon for an awesome name! :D**

**OMG GUYS. SERIOUSLY. PRINCESS ISABELLA FLYNN HAS JUST OFFERED TO MAKE A COVER ART FOR THIS STORY ON HER DEVIANTART PAGE. HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER, I STARTED TO HYPERVENTILATE WHEN I SAW THAT. X3 I CAN'T WAIT! I seriously hope I can repay the favour, so if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. I'M GETTING BEAUTIFUL COVER ART. . :D**

**And that's it! :) Actually… wait, there's something I want to say. **

**I will answer to flames, and I have no problem hearing my story sucks because I have so many people who will contradict you. What I will not stand, is having some sexist pig tell me that I should rot in hell because I am a girl and girls are only good for cooking and cleaning, not writing on fanfiction. Whether on not this was a joke, I don't give a frigging crap, but I will not listen to people write like this, and I have many other people who will no doubt agree with me.**

**Anyways, peace and good night! :)**

**Sistergrimm97**


	9. Don't Let This Be Goodbye

_**Isabella's POV**_

There was something bittersweet and unsettling about our first kiss. I couldn't have cared less that it was in a dark, rancid room that reminded me of a mental institution at nightfall, or that when he grabbed the small of my back, he had touched a bruise that made me wince ever so slightly. It didn't matter that we were caught in a different dimension or that we may not make it back. It was the fact that _I _wouldn't make it back. It was that, no matter what way you spun it, I had kissed the boy of my dreams one day prior to my almost certain death. I could feel myself slipping away slowly, my eyelids a little heavier with each passing second. My fingers seemed to grow frailer in the gentle clutches of my best friend as he whispered in my ear, telling me to hold on; he'd get us out of here. I didn't need out, I just needed him to be safe, and with him in constant anxiety over my condition, I realized how hard it was going to be to make him leave.

Love is a complex feeling, and it gnaws away at you when it doesn't seem to be going right. I could practically feel my innards being torn apart by its cruel, relentless teeth that threatened to consume my level headed soul lest I make a decision. It wasn't as if I was mulling over whether to spend my days alone or with the boy of my dreams; I just needed a way to get Phineas out of here. As much as love is difficult to understand, protecting who you love at all costs is easier than drinking a glass of lemonade on a hot summer's day. Your heart was a compassionate organ, and it knew that I was willing to sacrifice myself for my soul mate. Sometimes, when you love something that much, you have to think of them first.

I felt Phineas shift his weight underneath me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he sighed and kissed my forehead, proceeding to rest his head overtop my own. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, the smallest of smiles playing across my lips. If this moment could've lasted forever, I would've died from happiness rather than the cuts that scarred me.

As soon as Phineas could, he had gotten to work on my cuts. He patched up the wounds on my cheek and knee first, his sleeves diminishing as he ripped piece after piece of fabric to clot the blood. Soon, what had once been an orange and cream striped t-shirt was now a torn muscle shirt. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he had become since ten years old, and thought it was no doubt due to all the heavy lifting and manual labour he had been doing during the summers. I personally thought he should wear this type of shirt more often; it was quite attractive. After over an hour of tending to my injuries, I felt a little better, though I could still feel myself weakening. There was nothing he could do about my shattered knee.

"Phineas." I felt his hot breath against my vulnerable neck. I turned to meet his eyes halfway, silently trying to ask a question I wasn't sure I wanted an answer for anymore.

"Yes, Isabella?" He whispered my name like a poem, my heart soaring in my chest as he put his hands over my own. I took a deep breath, and felt like I could shatter with one of the possible responses.

"Do you really love me?" I queried, my voice shaking slightly. "I mean, are you honestly in love with me, or are you saying that because you want me to die happy? I've been waiting for ten years to hear you say that, but not once have you ever noticed my hints, and I tried to show you, even when I kissed you before the Amnesia-inator, and I thought for sure – " I felt my panic lodge in my throat as Phineas turned my head around and kissed me. It was a simple one, but it seemed to convey every meaning either of us had ever felt for each other.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," he muttered after he had pulled away, his eyes holding a determination I had never seen before, "I want you to listen to me. When we were ten, do you remember that cell phone we had made for Candace, and she ended up being transported to Easter Island?" I nodded, my mind pulling me back to that day; the eldest Flynn child hadn't seemed exactly thrilled at her adventure.

"And do you remember how I had asked you to wait over at the end of the driveway?" Again, I dipped my head in a positive manner, another memory running through my brain. "When I transported right in front of you, to the point where our noses were touching, we started talking. And I looked into your eyes, and I thought 'Wow, her eyes are beautiful!' Isabella, I realized something that day, because every time I see something blue, I immediately compare them to your eyes, your beauty; nothing ever even comes close." I blinked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"When we had gotten trapped by the video game giant Buford, you saved us. Even then, there was always something different about you, something I couldn't seem to place. But the moment I saw you risk your life to save us, I panicked. There wasn't anything I could do.

"I realized I loved you when Ferb and I stopped making things for the day. I remember how we felt like everything was just too tedious and beneath us to do... but then you guys came and showed up, and I remember everyone else focussing on Ferb, but you're attention was on me, and I just remember feeling like the luckiest man in the world. And suddenly, I wanted you to have your attention on me a lot more, and I realized it was because... I love you.

"Isabella... The moment I heard that voice message you sent us, I ran to your house. And when I saw the writing, I felt my heart shatter. I don't want to feel that ever again. I am head over heels, totally and completely in love with you, and I always will be. Not for the next twenty four hours, but for the rest of our lives."

I started to protest. "But I'm dying Phineas! I don't feel like I have much longer and I don't want you to –"

He cut me off yet again. "No, Isabella, you're not. I'm going to make sure of that, even if it kills me. I'm not losing you, not again. I think I'd die." The tears fell freely now, and I covered my mouth to hold the sobs that threatened to encircle me. I felt as if my heart had jumped for joy, it was beating so loudly. I had long wanted to feel loved by the one I loved, but now that it was happening... it was something I couldn't have ever imagined. I felt Phineas' lips kiss off the tears, pulling me close to him and squeezing ever so slightly. I pulled back and, cupping his cheek with one hand, grabbed his fingers with my own.

I squeezed once.

"I."

I squeezed again.

"Love."

I grasped his hand once more, looking him in the eyes the whole time.

"You." He smiled softly and pulled our intertwined fingers to his lips, kissing my knuckles. He then pulled me close once again, caressing my short black hair. We stayed that way for who knows how long, my life at such a perfect point though it was in the worst of places. As fate would have it, this was not to be a beautiful memory, and as the Norm bot punched the door open, I clutched onto him tighter than I ever had before. I felt his arms encircle my waist, pulling me towards him in a protective way.

"Follow me, you two." The deep monotonous voice boomed, his face hidden beneath the mask they held the moment they tried to be intimidating. "Doofenshmirtz wants to see you." I turned my head into his shoulders, suddenly very afraid. Not for my own safety, but for the boy who was picking me up like a bride being carried over the threshold of their honeymoon doorway. I wrapped my arms around his neck without hesitation and, as the robot's back was turned, I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I felt him return the kiss immediately, and he seemed a little more forceful than our last two. It felt like he was doing what I was doing; trying to remember this for as long as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>_

"The two teenagers are here for you, sir. After this, it's muffin time!" The quirky hunk of metal said joyously as we walked into the vast office. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was no doubt in the tall chair that faced away from his desk, a cliché older than knock-knock jokes. I rolled my eyes and kept my arms underneath Izzy, holding her as close to me as was humanly possible. It wasn't a difficult feat to bring her up the stairs to the office; it felt as if she had eaten next to nothing in these five days. My mood darkened as I saw the man sitting down turn slowly and pulled his hands from behind his head.

"Yes, yes, muffin time, I got it." The pharmacist-like doctor shooed the robot away, shutting the door behind him. He turned to us now, an evil smile on his face. I growled, a few choice words on my mind.

"Oh, look at the two lovebirds, happily in love and reunited!" He mocked, my face going red from rage as I pulled Isabella closer to me in an effort to think happier thoughts. When she unwrapped one arm from my neck and clutched my right hand, I instantly felt a lot calmer. "Too bad one's going to die. Unless..." I narrowed my eyes at him, an eyebrow raised in a questioning way.

"Phineas..." the beauty in my arms began, worry etching across her voice. I silenced her as I slowly let her down on her good foot, my hand never leaving her waist, our fingers forever intertwined.

"Unless what?" I asked, a shadow of doubt clouding my judgement. The villain smirked, his eyes glinting in such a way that made me shudder involuntarily.

"Unless you give me the key." I looked at him, hard. Isabella began to shake her head, muttering about how I should not, under any circumstances, give him the key.

"Why should I give you the key?" I queried, my voice hard and filled with distrust. Doofenshmirtz merely snapped his fingers, and there was suddenly a Norm bot ripping Isabella away from me. I gasped, reaching out for her, her scream of surprise and terror breaking whatever little voice of reason I had.

"Isabella!"

"Well," Dr. D drawled, his voice taking on a dismissive tone, "I could always let my Norm bot kill her in front of you. Or I could kill her myself. And no matter what, it would be your fault. The key, boy." I looked at the girl I had finally found again, and finally professed my life to, and I watched as her breath was slowly stopped as the robot strangled her, and I felt responsible. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice high pitched. "I'll give you the key, just stop doing that to her!" I heard him laugh behind me as he snapped his fingers yet again, Isabella dropping from the robot's fingers almost instantaneously. I ran over to her, hugging her as she inhaled sharply, pulling in air like a hot air balloon.

"The key." Doofenshmirtz was but a few steps away, and I stared at him with cold eyes. He held out his hand, motioning for the key. I sighed, and kissed Isabella on the top of the head. I grabbed both of her hands in my own, looking into her eyes.

"Phineas..." she choked out, her face scared and fading. "Don't do this. Don't risk our city for me."

"Izzy," I said softly, my eyes never leaving hers, "I'm sorry." I squeezed her hands three times, before letting them slip away as I stood up and walked towards the doctor, who looked at me in glee. He coughed, his hands moving yet again. I glared at him, slowly removing my hair helmet I had worn as a precaution. Inside it, were three things I never let with: the picture of Isabella that I held so dear to my heart; the original picture of her, Ferb, and I; and Perry's locket. I stared at the faces I had come to love, and I silently apologized at what I was about to do. Sometimes, though, love clouds all other decisions. I sighed and, with shaking fists, I brought my clenched fist overtop his outstretched palm.

Just as I was about to drop it, I felt the floor quiver. I looked over in alarm at Isabella, who seemed to be just as perplexed as I was.

"What the –?" I heard Doofenshmirtz inquire, his tone annoyed and alarmed. My eyes latched onto the exit, which was glowing a bright red. Everyone present in the room watched in awe as its colour only seemed to brighten, until it exploded inwards, debris and metal flying everywhere. Everyone stood as the smoke began to disperse, a silhouette of a tall man suddenly holding colour.

Everyone stared as Ferb walked in, blowing the smoke off of a Norm bot hand, an electromagnetic scrambler in his bottom left pocket.

**HEYYYYYYYYY CHAPTER 9 IS DONE. Sorry for the wait guys, I got really obsessed with this Nancy Drew series of PC games, and I must say, they are totally amazing. Seriously though, this was one of my favourite chapters to write. FERB'S SUCH A STUD. ;D**

_**isoydada, WhiteWitchArcherAlchemist, Lunara the ara, Unknown Person 838, xxglacia, Parkour Master, William Harvey, Theia Pallas, sistersgrimm97, a bit of slytherin, Ichiruki8, PreparedForZombies, Phinbella fan13, colourfulskies, CBREL, ChocolateSunshine500, Kaye Phantus, **_**and the awesomely named **_**whippedcreamnwaffles **_**!**

**So, seriously, thank you guys, for subscribing, especially because it's very nice to see it diminish then go up again! :) (Though one of you I asked to read... ;] )**

**ONTO REVIEW :3**

***Time is 8:29***

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**hehe, yeah... too bad... ;) LOL And wow seriously? That's hilarious! xD**

_**EdinaC: **_**Haha, thank you! :) And no worries, glad you did nonetheless, and ahaha I'm glad I brightened your day ;D tsk? why? ;) And LOLOL PRAISE WOOT! I'm sure you will :)**

_**WolfieInTheDark14: **_**Ahahaha, thanks! :D Darkness and emotions seem to be my specialty. ;P HAHAHA I LOVE THAT YOU FREAKED OUT xD I think you just did express it :P Wow, thanks! I really appreciate it! :) And of course, I reply lovely-like because you write such beautiful reviews. :D IKR I REGRET NOTHING. PCE! :D**

_**Kayligh007: **_** IKR!**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**OK, now you're just being mean to him :P**

_**Illisandria Carthain: **_**Wow, your own theme music. What a stud. xD LOL same, LOL I'm glad you liked it? :P Also, I have seen that story but haven't read it, so I cannot be told I ripped them off. :/ LOL Perry... will be coming next chapter. ;)**

_**PLLaddict: **_**Hahaha, IKR! Thanks! :D**

_**isoydada: **_**Wow, thanks so much! :)Well, no doubt you'll finish, and finish beautifully! :D Ummmm... Want some more original names? Honesty, Melia... :) LOL Evan, Colton, hope these help xD Let me answer: THANK YOUUUUUUUU :P Oh and don't worry, you might wet your pants next chapter if that's what you want. :D God bless you too! :)**

_**Myron Greenleaf: **_**Ahaha, yes, yes it did. ;D**

_**Kung-Fu Blaziken: **_**Ahahaha, shank you :D and IKR. :)**

_**Cotom (): **_**Like Stitch! :D And thanks! :)**

_**Linzerj: **_**Even if he does, they're doomed. Dx LOL and don't worry, it's coming. NO PSYCHIC POWERS STAY. And wow, you're psychic powers are still sharp. :)**

***Pauses to eat dinner***

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**Ummmm okayyyyyyyy?**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**IKR. :D And thank youuuuuuuuu :)**

_**Sabrina (): **_**Haha, thank you! :D And I think they just did... ;)**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**BISCOTTIS = NOMNOMNOM :D And also, no problem and thank you! :)**

_**Unknown Person 838: **_**Yes, trust me, I am the age of the characters in this story. I get that a lot... ;) LOL anywho... AHAHAHAHA that is nothing but the truth there dude. One more favourite? SHANKS. :D**

***Pauses to clean dishes***

_**RomanianPrincess: **_**Oh thank God. :D Yes, I agree they were in character, but this chapter makes me sceptical. :P I also agree completely that this flamer acted liked a complete idiot plus doesn't make an inkling of sense, and again, your hidden compliments are flattering, plus this guy seems to be some guy who does this to terrorize girls on this website. But whatever. -.-' :P Thanks again! :D**

_**finncelineforever: **_**Thank you as usual ;) Also, thank you for the story idea, but I have no time right now, so I really feel bad. :/ I stand by my statement: You should tots write it! :D**

_**xxglacia: **_**My God, you missed A LOT. And the story didn't get a flamer. I did. ^.^ LOL Yeah, she did, but THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE ART. Like I loved it so much. :D Also, no worries on the previous chapters, though I was curious to where you had gone, no joke. I was like uhhhh? :P Geez, I wish I could use them or baking cookies, my oven's being a complete tool. :S I looked up that name KicsterAsh, and I couldn't find the story...? :P WOW AHAHAHA DID YOUR FRIENND READ IT? And this isn't thattt good is it? Musical... sorry, I love musicals, but there will only be one song in here, and maybe not even. :P And not killing... but... yeah. xD **

_**JayLopez: **_**Thanks! :)**

_**1Timothy412: **_**Touchée. ;P And haha thanks! :)**

_**NattyMc: **_**Haha thank you and yeah people seem to like getting answered in the story... don't know why. LOL and caps are amazing :3**

_**Dr. Pepper (): **_**Apparently right now. **

_**The Sole Survivor: **_**He won't get hurt... not much. I don't think. :P Don't worry, Perry's fine as you can see. ;)**

_**aslan333: **_**AHAHA tthanks1! :D**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**AHAHA SHANKS. And yeah, though mine has nothing to do with the story.  
>In truth, my best friend and I are going to a concert, so I'm trying to listen to the music and learn it. :D Yeah, she read my stories. :P And made an account. xD Love her. :D And again, thank you so much :) So, I really hope you like this chapter :3<strong>

_**Rachel (): **_**thankssssssssss :D And seriously, I mean it. AND IKR. **

***Pauses to check crab trap***

_**hanah1997: **_**Haha, finally right? and thanks :D**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**Again, thank you so much for all the kind words, though I'm absolutely ecstatic over your cover art, I'm so happy with it! :D No, you keep up the good work. ;D**

_**Parkour Master: **_**Ahaha thanks so much, though no offence, I must ask what the heck you thought all those endings were? Besides last chapter, every single chapter has had a cliffie. :P But thanks :) OH BTW, I think you should my two best guy friends. They love parkour. xD Also, thanks again! :D And btw, I have no idea what to say about that sending this to Disney other than I'm shocked you like it that much. :D What sucks is they wouldn't use it it's too old and T rated :/ BUT tHANKS :D**

_**Penguin (): **_**HW :( LOL And no biggies xD Awwwww thanks but don't cry! :O And that's totally ok I don't mind, just as long as you finish reading it. :D Well, that depends though, I mean, I'm 14. So... :P luv you too ;) LOLOLOL and omg seen that so retarted but sooooo ofunny. :D**

_**Alu In Chains: **_**Wow, that can't be true about the stories! I'm not that good, seriously! :O And wow, you have this same feeling I have: Just knowing what needs to happen and what doesn't have to. :) And wow, I really appreciate those words, no matter how common. Thank you so much :) Wow, that's not too bad actually! :) You seem really nice and a very avid writer :P Wow, no way. I've inspired you? AHMYGAWD. And also, that is still very true to the point where I applaud you on your debate. :P To be honest? When I was younger, and now still, I had very vivid and scary nightmares. I realized if I wanted them not to scare me anymore, I would write about them in a story form of characters from TV shows. So, here I am. I go with the flow, mostly because I friggin hate planning. And ahaha, no worries! It's a pleasure. Also, the flamer thing never bugged me, just kinda pissed me off because it was so sexist. TROLLING is fun until you go too far... I feel sorry for the others he says he's flamed because it doesn't sound like I got the worst. 0_o and yeah, I think this is the longest answer to a review I've ever given. :P Thanks again!**

_**PreparedForZombies: **_**Why thank you! :D Ummm, if you're referring to the fact I spell words like flavour and saviour with a u, I'm Canadian. ^.^ If not, let me know! I would truly appreciate it!**

_**Lunara the ara: **_**IKR. UGH. LOL. **

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic ():**_** Ahaha touché. xD LOL and thank you, but somehow, you're right. ;P Also, thanks, but don't worry. The next one's going to be beyond epic. Legit, I'm so excited to read it. :D WOOT AND WHO CARES HOW OLD YOU ARE? Also, I bet you she said that to make a joke to what you were buying. ;) LOL and no, no that is not. ;D**

_**Midnight's Falling Star: **_**Ahaha, yes, but thanks for the idea! :D Yeah, I can't either, but there's something about it being so abrupt like OMG SUDDENLY HE'S KISSING ME isn't all that great to read in my opinion. :/ Sorry, but that's just my opinion. It's not that I don't still love to read those, I just prefer the way I write. I know, I feel bad because people don't want it to end, but I need to... :( Hope you enjoy this one!**

_**plain-as-day (): **_**AHAHA THAT IS HILARIOUS. THANKS SO MUCH LOLOLOL I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT xD AND SERIOUSLY THANKS. **

_**breather89: **_**Does this answer the question? ;)**

_**violenthippie (): **_**Ahahaha yeah everyone seems sceptical over that. xD But thank you! :D Also, I agree, but maybe a day wouldn't be too terrible, just mildly panicky. xD **

_**MrWinterGreene: **_**Ahahaha no problem! :) and thank you! :D**

_**no one (): **_**Yeah, I agree, not everything can be so happy and lovey right? :P And what's asdf? It sounds familiar though... :P AHAHAHAHA YEAH SMILEY FACES FTW. SERIOUSLY. :D AND THANKS AGAIN :)**

_**stickmeow: **_**AHAHAHAHAHA xD He is quite dense isn't he. Dx I mean, at least he did right? Again, thank you so much for your kind words, I appreciate it! :D LOL this hasn't gotten old to write yet either. ;) LOOL seriously my school doesn't start for another week and a half. :O LOL And totally! :) LOL good luck in school and thanks again! :D**

_**xILoveYouBeyBex: **_**OH NO DON'T DIEEEEEE :O LOL and ah kewl, zelda's still pree boss. :D AND THANK YOUUUUUUUU :D OMIGOSH IF YOU MARRY IT I'M AUTOMATICALLY MAID OF HONOUR. SORRY BUT I WROTE IT SOOOOO... XD THANKS AGAIN :D**

**K that's it for reviews, which took... 2 and a half hours. I really need to be more focussed. -.-' LOL Seriously... THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE. **

**OMG GUYS HERE'S THE LINKS FOR TWO FAN ARTS THAT ARE BEYOND AMAZING AND ARE LOVED BY ME ESPECIALLY. THE LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE I CAN'T SEEM TO PUT IT ON THIS STUPID CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY, THOUGH I AM BEGGING FOR YOU GUYS TO LOOK AT THEM, THEY ARE SOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND I APPRECIATE IT AGAIN AND AGAIN. :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**K, there is one more thing I want to say: Let's give a huge welcome to my best friend who has joined just to read my story. So, everyone be very nice to my very best friend, **_**sistersgrimm97**_**, who has a serious knack for drawing and stealing my name on here and adding an s. Dx LOL LUB YOUUUUU. **

**I'll probably get to work on the next chapter ASAP. PCE**

**sistergrimm97**


	10. Torn Between Love and Revenge

_**No one's POV**_

Fights ensued in the dimly lit office space. All available Norm bots rushed in, filling the vast room with the sounds of monotonous orders to surrender. Phineas ran to Isabella and picked her up, clutching her to him in a protective manner. Ferb, who had come from the other dimension within five minutes of losing connection with his step brother, was armed with many of their precautionary gadgets they made in the case of malfunctions. He twirled the robot arm he held in his hands and smirked, letting loose a laser that looked vaguely like a light saber onto four of the vertically lined robots, a circle appearing in their torsos as though termites had eaten through them like wood. Putting two fingers to his lips, he turned to the door and whistled wildly, the high pitched tune piercing the blaring alarm. Phineas and Isabella stared in astonishment as a torrent of people ran into the room, each and every one of them looking as though they had been waiting for this battle for as long as they could remember.

Perry came in first, his hat singed from the Resistance's infiltration earlier. He slid between two of the factory men who worked for Doofenshmirtz willingly, tripping them up and finishing with a swift kick to the face of each of them, their dazed expressions like that of a blinded deer. As the duck billed mammal turned towards the rest of the fight, one of the men got up from the ground, shaking his head vigorously as he charged Agent P. Just as he was about to grab the platypus, his face suddenly took on a pained look, and Perry had just barely moved out of the way before the man came crashing down, his stomach hitting the ground where the chattering animal had been moments ago. Behind the fallen soldier, Perry the Platyborg, whose taser was smoking, growled in victory, his eyes shining with achievement. The two slapped tails, running off to defend their owners.

Candace, dressed in her customary black attire, had her back glued to a soldier, his hair a golden blond, a Bluetooth in his ear as he stared grimly at the Norm bots encircling them. Phineas realized it was the second dimension Jeremy Johnson, and he watched in awe as the battle unfolded in front of his eyes, marveling at what was to happen next.

The two adults turned their heads slightly, an agreement passing through the both of them, an understanding only two people who knew each other so well would get. In mere seconds, Jeremy had turned and cupped his hands, Candace putting her foot in there as he launched her towards one of the robots. Her staff pierced it between the artificial eyes, pulling it out in the same moment, and pushed off of the enemy, slamming another in the back towards Jeremy. He grabbed it and threw it at the one closest to the window, their weight destroying the glass as they tumbled to the ground dozens of stories below. As the remaining two closed in on them, Jeremy linked his arms around Candace's, their backs against each other as he flipped her in front of him, her feet decapitating the head off one of the robots. She turned in time to see the last one towering over her, his arm glowing a bright red as the laser charged. Suddenly, the light dimmed, and the Norm bot crumpled to the ground, Jeremy standing over it with a handful of wiring and a huge grin on his face. Candace stared at him for a moment, before dropping her staff and taking a step to the man opposite her. He closed the distance between them, grabbing her by the back of her head and kissing her passionately. Phineas looked away; they deserved as much privacy as they could get in the middle of a battlefield.

Phineas and Isabella – those from the current dimension – seemed to be practically joined at the hip to each other, their bodies gravitating towards the others as if a magnet was inserted in one of them, the other with metal. As Isabella and the Firestorm Girls were busy with the Norm bots that blocked their way towards the alarm, the other Phineas and the other Ferb were right behind them, pulling out as many tricks as they could stuff in their pockets, each one deadlier towards the AI than the previous.

As their doubles fought, Isabella and Phineas, who had been watching in horror as their second dimension friends fought incessantly on their accounts, looked next to them in time to see an oncoming robot, which had its arms outstretched in a manner similar to a toddler's. Isabella gasped, her hold on Phineas tightening, and the young boy turned them both around and used his body as a shield. When the impact never came, however, the young couple turned to see Ferb in its place, the electromagnetic scrambler held in his outstretched hand as he kept it aimed at the immobile robot next to him. He turned the light blue switch to _disintegrate, _and the robot immediately disappeared, the sound of a steak sizzling on a barbeque from where it had been moments earlier. Isabella, who seemed to be at her weakest, fainted in her love's arms, her body going limp, her face paler than a full moon. Phineas' eyes widened, putting her down straight away. Grabbing onto her shoulders, he began to shake her vigorously, a desperate man in a despairing situation.

"Isabella?" He cried, his face contorting into panic and fear. "Isabella! Isabella, wake up!" He pulled his face down towards her chest, his ear not making out a sound. He checked her pulse in her neck; it was weak, but he could feel it.

"Milly, Holly!" Ferb shouted over the noise, his voice a sure sign things were in their favour. The two girls from the Firestorm troop immediately tensed, turning away from the fight they were in the midst of. They were next to the green haired boy in seconds, their faces light and expectant. "Take Isabella behind the boxes, wake her up, and try and help her as much as possible. You guys have your medical patch, right?" The two girls nodded and, with Phineas' consent, picked Isabella up in the most medical way possible – Milly took her arms, Holly took her legs – and swiftly carried her away to the safest place possible at the moment.

_**Phineas' POV**_

I took one look at Ferb to make sure he was _my _brother before flinging my arms around him in a tight, brotherly embrace. He squeezed me tightly, and I heard a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Thanks for saving us." I said, my tears threatening to fall loose. "If you hadn't have came, I'd have given that guy the key, and then he probably would've killed Isabella and me anyways."

"I thought I'd lost you guys." Ferb whispered, the emotions in that single sentence surprising me. "When your line went dead, I… I thought for sure that you… and Isabella… you were… but I came to check it out anyways, and I'm glad I did." He pulled back, holding me at arm's length, a look of concern taking over his features. "How are you? Were you hurt?" I shook my head, looking longingly at the boxes, biting my lower lip in an attempt to qualm my fears over losing Isabella; I had just found her!

Ferb gave me a reassuring pat on the back, his eyes scanning the scene in front of us. Somehow, we had succeeded in overpowering all the Norm bots, but there was sure to be more on the way. I was relieved that no one besides Izzy was dangerously hurt, but then I heard a scream near the window. Ferb and I swivelled around in time to see the other Isabella's feet come out from under her as the cracked glass gave way, her face a mask of terror and surprise.

"Isabella, no!" I heard my own voice cry out in the shocked silence, noting that my mouth was indeed closed as I watched my double rush to the shattered window, his kneed buckling as he fell next to the gaping hole, his hands grasping at the open air outside. Everyone crowded around him, his tears reflected in all the faces. The Firestorm Girls seemed to be in a silent shock, their tears frozen in their eyes as they grabbed each others' hands and squeezed. The room seemed frozen with tragedy, Phineas' quite sobs the only sounds. I couldn't bear to look at the hole, my heart going out to my replica. That's when I noticed, on the very edge of the hole, a dull gray fabric tearing slightly, a fire emblem slowly ripping like a delicate butterfly's wing.

"Guys, grab my legs!" Everyone stared at me in confusion, my step brother's eyes widening in shock as he saw me leap into the hole. I felt someone's hands on my ankles, and I presumed it was Ferb; he was the only one who would risk his neck to actually listen to me, besides Isabella. We fell drastically, before finally stopping like a ton of bricks. I turned to look upwards. There, above me, was a human ladder consisting what looked like all of Firestorm girl seemed to appear magically from the mouth of the hole, as they clutched onto the other Ferb, whose sweat was dripping onto Jeremy's ankles, who had his arms encircled around Candace's waist, who had barely managed to grab Ferb's pants waist, who had a grip on me that surpassed a gorilla's. I grinned before swinging towards the other edge of the glass, my view blocked by a pillar. After a few turns, I finally noticed home torn capris, a terrified Isabella just losing her grip on her sash. I threw out my arms, grabbing her flailing arms, just barely.

"Pull us up!" I yelled and within moments was being hoisted up. The arduous task went surprisingly smooth, my reassuring smile making the other Isabella shake a little less. Finally, as Ferb flung us into the room, everyone seemed to be as out of breath as a freight train. I immediately let go of the second dimension girl's hands, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck as I realized this wasn't my Isabella; it was Phineas'.

My eyes softened as I looked at the two of them; it was more or less something out of a movie. Phineas sprinted full on and picked her up, spinning her around like a rag doll. I could see his tears spilling down his cheeks silently as he muttered over and over how sorry he was that this had happened, how she was the most important thing to him... She silenced him with a kiss, their bodies moulding into each other like my own Isabella and I earlier. Light almost seemed to be directed towards the boxes as I turned and walked towards the girl I loved. I knelt down, her face in a much more peaceful manner. The Firestorm Girls seemed to have done a job just as sufficient as any regular doctor's. I smiled softly at her sleeping face, her features enlightened as her even breathing blew air into my face, our cheeks so close I could feel her soft pale skin. I kissed the top of her head, careful to watch the deep cut that ran down her eye, and had a sudden impulse.

"Ma chérie, je t'aime." I whispered, remembering those words from the song when we were younger. I kissed her lips softly, my heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings, and I caressed her cheek, a loving worry settling inside me as I realized we needed to get her help; and soon.

A sudden flash of movement at the doorway caught my attention, my body going rigid as I slowly turned towards the exit, my brain flitting through strategies a thousand miles a minute. None of us were ready for a fight; we were all too tired, and I seemed to be the only one in any shape to hold out for more than ten minutes, and there was no way I was leaving Isabella's side.

When I realized Dr. Doofenshmirtz was trying to make a well attempted escape, though, I seemed to find enough reason to run out of the room, my vision going red as I ran out the room, ready to finally dish out what that man was giving to my girl. I faintly heard Ferb cry out to me, an edge of panic to his voice, but I merely ran on, infuriated at the doctor. I was finally going to have my revenge.

**I'm gonna stop here because it's "late" aka 10 pm and mom wants me asleep so I need to be quick, xD **

_**rawGManonimo, HeartsNaruto, Jaida857,**_** and**_** Niborkcalb**_, **Thanks for alerting or favouriting either me or my story! I appreciate it! :D **

**ONTO REVIEWS!**

_**EdinaC: **_**No problem! :D And ahaha, no worries on the whole mess up :D I'm glad it's your fav chappie so far! :D**

_**WolfieInTheDark14:**_** Ahahaha thank you! :D Ferb just... what a stud, right? xD And ahahaha wow again, thanks! :D Also, you're squeezing really tight. ;D**

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic (): **_**Ahahaha maybeh. ;D LOL I JUST SANG YOUR SONG OUT LOUD. LEGIT. IT WAS BOSS. YOU ARE A BOSS. :D**

_**Kayligh007: **_**I thank you! :D I'm glad it was worth the wait, and I agree it was quite cute, but probably better had it been written by someone else. :P You just found out. ;D LOL **

_**The Sole Survivor: **_**Shank you! :D Phineas is very caring and protective. :) Also, you just found out. ;)**

_**Parkour Master: **_**My god you sound like my best friend 0_o LOL but thanks! :D Oh, sure! To start a story, sign in, then go to the left and hit publish. you go to Do Manager, Upload whatever you want under the story button, not docx, story, and then after you click new story, agree to the terms and conditions, and it's pree straightforward after :) looking forward to your story dude! Send it to me! :D Alson, Dr. Pepper, got it. ;) LOL no sugar or water is the est kind. AHAHAHA. :) and foppish is the new great dude. lol ;)**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**Laugh later? Pfft I'm laughing now :D**

_**Myron Greenleaf: **_**Ahaha IKR and thanks :)**

_**Cotom (): **_**Stitch is frigging adorable, and I agree, there was a lot of fluff. xD LOL and thank you! WHOA THAT'S ONE OF THE BIGGEST WORDS I'VE HEARD IN A REVIEW. :O LOL and no, no he isn't. :P**

_** (): **_**Wow, your name is a mouthful! :D LOL onto your review, that's cool that you play field hockey! :D And haha yeah, I guess that's lucky for both of us huh? :P KEWL YOU'RE LIKE ME! A Canadian girl! :D LOLOLOL and thank you soooo much! :) I appreciate it, like legit. :D Well, I used to take Full French at a francaphone school, so I kind of dominated English class. ;P LOL and IKR lololol that white out thing is so true, I had to do a read on it. So boring :/ Thanks again! :D Also, cookie cake sounds like something from Dairy Queen, LOLLLLL :P and shaking reminds me of Pinky. xD**

_**Kung-fu Blaziken: **_**Ahahahaha shanks! :D *sounds trumpet* THE BRI'ISH ARE COMING, THE BRI'ISH ARE COMING! :P**

_**Courtney (): **_**ahahaha, here you go! :)**

_**Midnight4568: **_**Because cliffies make you want to read more ;D Also, thanks! :D AHAHAHA I so do that with reviews. :3**

_**FurryFishies (): **_**Wow, seriously? Thanks! :D I'm trying to update as fast as I can, because I need to have this done by the end of the week. :S But thanks! :)**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**Haha, no problem! Phineas is the level headed one, whilst Ferb is just all "PFT RAGE QUIT!" and destroys doors. xD LOL Thanks again :)**

_**Linzerj: **_**OMG SOMEONE GET THE SMELLING SALTS! D: WAKE UP MY PSYCHIC COMPADRE! :O wait nevermind she's good. :D Wow, either I'm making this story really predictable or you're just going all That's So Raven on me. 0_o**

_**aslan333: **_**IKR. Thanks! :D**

_**HeartsNaruto: **_**LOL thanks! :D Ferb is the stud of this story. The quiet ones are always the best. AHAHAHAHAHA I am neither. xD But thanks again! :D Glad you like it! :-)**

_**transformers fan 53: **_**BAN BA DA NUHHH! :D **

_**RomanianPrincess: **_**No, no he doesn't. -.-' OMG DON'T DIE. PLEASE? D: Ferb just killed that door. :D**

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**Wait… I FOUND HIM! *cough* oh there you are Perry. ;) LOL and you totally didn't, and that's all I'll say cause you don't want to dwell on it. :) Also, TELL ME! AHHH SURPRISES! :D**

_**xxglacia: **_**You have a Phineas plushie? You poop! Better gimme at least a banana choco chip muffin dude. xD LOL and oh, I'm not sure I want to now. xD LOLOL And go, before your bro rips your head off. 0_o LOL it's no worries, I'm glad you risked it! :D yeah, I was like showing it to my friends. :P**

_**JayLopez: **_**He's Phineas and Isabella's too. xD Thanks! :D**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE HOW YOU FOAM. WHAT A BOSS. xD Then Ferb stepped in and went all Jason Bourne on the door. xD LOL **

_**sistersgrimm97: **_**LAB YOUUUUUU :D I'm glad you like it loser ;D *insert hearts* And it was so me. :D Also, you totes stole my name. xD LOL whatevs. :P I can do much better, and you know it. You've seen rough drafts of personal work. nuf said. xD LOL THANKS! :D **

_**Today-Only-Happens-Once (): **_**I agree it may seem a tad intense, but I have seen kids in my grade go disgustingly far, from like making out in the hall to outside classes… -.-' LOL I guess It's all bout the person? :P Seriously though, thanks! I agree, Ferb couldn't have come at a better time. :D LOL GREAT REVIEW I'M SO HAPPY! :D **

_**PLLaddict: **_**OMG YOU SAW THE MUFFINS? *calls out to reviewers who understand* HEY GUYS! SHE CAN SEE THE MUFFINS! :D ok you can be in on it. ;D **

_**plain-as-day: **_**Wow, I loved your review. Legit. :D LOL I seem to be getting vibes that you want more…? ;) LOL Thanks so much, and I'm not just saying that! :D**

_**Unknown Person 838: **_**You're in the midst of Hurricane Irene? If you don't mind my asking, where do you live? I live nowhere near that, and I mean state of course. :) If you don't wanna answer that's totes fine! :D**

_**GracefulLilies (): **_**Ok, so this is your first PnF Fanfic?I hope it made a good first impression! *begans to feel pressured to do good* ;) LOL thanks so much though, I am so happy to hear you say that! I am sorry you cried, that seems to be common in this story, and I totally agree they would've changed between 10 and 14 :D Bottom Line: You flatter me! :O LOL I swear, with people as nice as you, I'm going to have an ego the size of the moon! :S LLOL And in my family, my brother's the talented writer. You think I'm good? You should read some of his work. 0_o**

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: **_**Ew homework. How's school? :) I don't start till… not this Wednesday, the one after that. Different countries I guess…. :S Wow, I find that extremely annoying to type on Wiis or any other console. :/ But thanks! :D**

_**Rivers of Angelic Roses: **_**Everyone seems to like the whole Ferb Fletcher meets James Bond thing, don't they. :P LOL thanks! :D**

_**hanah1997: **_**Haha, yes, yes he does. xD :P And yes, yes you do. :)**

_**Jaida857: **_**OK I just gotta say, you have to keep writing your whole Jealousy story. Seriously. I. Love. It. YOURE THE GENIUS. Ok, first, thanks so much! :D Second, I appreciate how well you wrote your review, it's well rounded and gives me good analysis. :D The story is meant to be surreal, so I understand how you feel like that :) I am so sorry I made you cry! :O That is something that happens a lot in this story, but I appreciate you saying I have talent some authors would kill for! :D :D I sincerely hope you do a great job on your story, though, and finish it, because I love it. :D **

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**OMG WILD FERB! WHERE. WHEREEEEE? :D **

_**stickmeow: **_**OMG HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY I'M TRYING SO HARD NOT TO DO THAT WITH ANYONE! :'( crappppppppppppppp… wait. You suck. 0.o LOL anywho, there's no need for compliments, unless you want my ego to burst. :P Thanks though! :D No I'm not from overseas, I'm Canadian :) But I wrote that because I speak French. And it totally wasn't offensive, so don't worry. :P AND HOMG REALLY! :O I'm looking that up! :D if Phineas read this he'd stop being so friggin oblivious :/ LOL and don't worry, I don't mind answering it anyhow. :) PCE**

_**Sabrina (): **_**AHAHA SHANK YOU! :D AND OMG IKR. FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES. FERB WAS MEANT TO BE SEXY THERE. :D Sorry, Ferb's accent… ohmigod. just AHHHHH. ;D**

_**Brandon Graham 88: **_**Thank you, back at you! I can't help but notice you write that every chapter. Sorry :P I don't mean to be mean, just noticing. I so don't mind tho! :D**

_**Perilice2 ():**_** Thank you soooo much! …. You bookmarked it. As in so it's at the top of your web page, displayed as though it's a favourite? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMgG :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry, that just made my day. :) LOL Also, thanks for loving it that much! :D and no worries, it doesn't I'm used to it. ;)**

**All right, that's the last of em! :D Seriously guys, one day, I'm gonna be like, some normal person who has a normal job, and I'm gonna look back and think, I'm glad I wrote this story, and I'm so happy everyone who reviewed was nice. Well, most of em. :D I kid you not, I will keep my fanfiction forever. :) I will read my kids bedtime stories from it! ;D LOL **

**K, I'm French, so there might be some French, though I doubt it :P Also, There's this story by Jaida857 which is like freaking AMAZING. I hope you guys read it, because I loved it! :D Here's the link! **

.net/s/7271995/1/

**Lastly, this story only has two or three chapters to go, which includes the epilogue. So, even if you're not too happy, please try and finish it. :D It'll make me happy! :D Gnight everyone! :D **

**sistergrimm97 **


	11. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Never

_**Isabella's POV**_

The land I was in could only be described in one word: Black. The soulless dark seemed to consume my whole being, its ever present shadow like a starless night. The sensation was unlike one I had ever felt when I traveled to this place; I could almost feel my strength seeping out from my pores into the space around me. I began to walk around, hoping to bump into something to give me an inkling of where I was. As I began to run though, and still hadn't felt even the briefest of touches save the current of air building up around me, my mind began to get confused. I needed out of this place, and fast.

I shuddered as though someone I loved had suddenly rushed into great danger, my blood turning to ice. I slowed to an even walk, and skepticism washed over me as I realized I couldn't recall what had been happening before waking up here. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything. I felt as though a new born baby who had no clue what was going on besides being cold and in an unknown world.

"OK, um…" I blinked, suddenly very confused. Did I have a name? Did I have a _soul_? Was I just a creature put into this world for no real purpose other to feel meaningless and scared? I stiffened, my breath turning shallow as I felt a sudden, hot breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and begged for it to not be real, for whatever it was that was behind me to be nothing but a trick of the wind. I slowly turned around, my face getting a blast of hot carbon dioxide from somewhere. I opened my eyes reluctantly; if I was going to die, I was going to die facing death, not cowering from it.

Two oversized nostrils the size of dessert plates met my gaze, a dull yellow-rimmed nose encircling its full, massive lips. Claws seemed to protrude by the dozen from each of its golden scaled feet, its long and deathly tail swinging behind him like a weapon. I forced myself to look upwards, to meet its eyes. I could barely contain my scream as I noted, with some horror, its pupil and iris matched in colour, the red veins in the sclera popping out like lightning as I stared into the endless abyss of darkness that was its eyes. It seemed to stare back, a grave and curious look sparkling in its eyes. When it spoke, the whole ground seemed to shake, and I fought to keep my balance, never looking away from him.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Its deep voice carried through me, pulling a memory through my head as it did. That was me! "Why are you here?" I stared at him, confused beyond words. Eventually I found my voice, and when I did it came out small and high pitched.

"What do you mean, 'here'?" I cried. "I don't even know what this place is; let alone how I got here!" The beast, however, did not seem to care for what probably looked like the beginnings of a panic attack. Instead, he seemed more statue than animate, his lips never moving as he spoke to me.

"Why are you here," he repeated, "when Phineas Flynn has rushed off into danger?" I felt my heart leap at the name, its beating intensified as my mind filled with triangles, fiery red hair, and the distinct smell of a construction yard.

_I am head over heels, totally and completely in love with you, and I always will be. Not for the next twenty four hours, but for the rest of our lives._

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Phineas! How could I forget him? I felt terrible, in more than one ways. Then what the beast said rang in my ears, and I felt light headed.

"What? Where is he? Phineas!" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs, throat burning as I put my all into that one beautiful name. When I was answered only by the laboured breathing of the creature in front of me, I tried hard to keep composure. Lips shaking, I asked, "What's going on?" The beast's eyes remained as cold and rigid as ever, but I could feel his sympathy towards me.

"Listen to me, Isabella." The beast said, his nose tilting slightly downwards as he brought his eyes level with my own. "You need to make a choice. You could either stay in this blackness as you recuperate, or you could save the one you love with what little strength you have left." I stared at him as if that was the stupidest question in the world, which to me, it was.

"If it's the last thing I do," I whispered, "I will get him back." Instantly, his back began to stretch in such a way that couldn't have been anything less than agonizing, my eyes widening as two silk-like wings came out from beneath his skin, their beauty seemingly enhancing this magnificent creature. The dragon seemed to know exactly what I needed, so I climbed up and grasped his sides, my hands moving over the reptilian pattern. I needn't wait a minute longer; he took off, and I scrambled to grab at his neck before I fell off.

He headed straight ahead, seeming certain of his destination as we rapidly gained altitude. I knew that the pressure should've killed me; being so high up outside a pressurized aircraft was like writing your own name on a gravestone. Uneasy as I was, though, my breathing never got shallow nor did the pressure hurt me in the slightest. I was pleasantly surprised, my mind turning to other thoughts.

"What is this place?" I inquired over the rushing air, my short black hair swaying with the wind. He kept his mouth shut and his face straight ahead, but again he magically answered me.

"This is the Land of Decisions," the dragon answered, his eyes never leaving the darkness ahead. "This is where people like you come to make tough choices that lie ahead." I processed this idea, my mind coming up with the only plausible answer.

"So, in a nutshell, I'm crazy." I said wryly, grinning in spite of myself. "This is all in my head, isn't it." He shook his head, his eyes flitting over to me briefly as I looked ahead.

"Is it?" He questioned, and silence pulled the two of us in again, a heavy burden I did not wish to carry. Suddenly, a bright light seemed to appear from nowhere, at first faint, but it grew in size with each beat of the dragon's wings. Within mere seconds, we were next to the source of the powerful illumination. A bonfire sat hundreds of feet below, its flames coming as high up as the dragon's talons, and I felt a wave of heat hit me, a change in temperature so quick I recoiled in shock.

"It's time for you to leave. Good luck, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Before I could ask what he meant, he had thrown me off his back into the fire, my screams swallowed by the crackling of the embers.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a start, my head swimming as I looked around Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., just in time to hear two pairs of fading footsteps and Ferb's cries for Phineas. I jumped up, ignoring the splitting headache I had earned from doing so, and ran to him.<p>

"Ferb!" I cried out, my hands shooting out and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Where's Phineas?" Ferb stood in shock at how fast I had awoken, before blinking.

"He ran out after Dr. D." He said, his voice filled with concern and anxiety. I heard no more as I turned and ran out the room, my feet slipping every couple seconds as I scrambled out after my guy, feeling more determined than ever to shake this feeling of helplessness, praying desperately for Phineas not to do anything rash.

_**Phineas' POV**_

The forest trees blurred around me as I ran towards the clearing Dr. Doofenshmirtz had sprinted into. My teeth clenched, I growled in frustration as I burst into the daylight of the bare ground, the dead grass snapping underneath my shoes as I broke my course, screeching to a halt as the man on the other edge of the circular opening whirled around, his eyes giving off a terrifying glint. I sized him up, walking in a wide arc to think up a strategy. He did likewise, and I was infuriated by his calm attitude.

"So," Doofenshmirtz said nonchalantly, "is your girlfriend dead yet, or is she still writhing in pain?" I balled my hand into fists, feeling a nerve get touched. If only I could get closer… He seemed unfazed by the change in mood, and continued to taunt me. "You know, if you loved her so much, you would've put her out of her misery. I was just trying to ease her pain from rejection by you."

Something seemed to snap inside me, and suddenly, there was a roar much like that of a lion's that pierced the air. I ran at him, letting loose my fist, barely having time to process what had left my mouth only moments ago. The doctor merely smirked and grabbed my arm and turning it around my back, squeezing to the point where I was sure it would break. I resolved not to cry or show any pain, no matter how bad. I was going to give this my all. I brought my foot behind me and kicked with all my might, shoving him off and successfully winding him, his voice catching as he staggered backwards. I shook my hand, watching as he skidded to a halt, his eyes flashing as he ran towards me at full force. I was ready this time, ducking and blocking each punch he sent, trying in vain to land some of my own.

The flurry of attacks seemed to rage on forever, and I could feel my body weakening. The man only seemed to be getting stronger, his stamina almost feeding off of my fading accuracy. He knocked me to the ground, his body looming over me as he grinned maliciously.

"I never intended to keep Isabella alive even if you had given me the key, you know." He drawled, his voice sounding as if he had just woken up from a glorious nap. "I was going to kill her anyways, and I was going to make you watch." My swinging kick took him off guard, and his feet went out from under him as he landed beside me, his body landing on the moist grass like a cement truck. I jumped up and knelt down over him, my face a mix of rage and hatred. I pulled my arm back, my elbow locking as my knuckles hit him in the teeth, my emotions thrown into my right hook. With every punch I threw, I added a new word to my sentence.

"I. Will. Kill. You. Do. You. Understand." I hissed, my mouth dangerously close to breathing fire. I had thoughts mixed in with other thoughts, my mind a blur of good and bad. I shouldn't be doing this; I could hear my conscience faintly, before shoving it to the back of my head. Right or wrong, I was getting revenge on the man who had hurt my girl, giving my all into these five fingers. I never acted violently, nor had I played those types of shoot 'em up video games. They were tasteless and gory, the only remotely video game I had were those that my friends and I had created. But with every single hit, I felt myself feeling more and more powerful.

"Phineas."

My name flitted through my mind and, though I didn't stop, I was a little confused at why that had ran through my mind at this particular moment. I brushed it off as the wind, my tirade not yet done, his blood sticking to my knuckles.

"Phineas."

There it was again, and I actually hesitated a second before continuing. As much as I loved Isabella's voice, why was it speaking to me now? Was my conscience using her as a way to get me to rethink what I was doing? I wouldn't give up; I wouldn't give up until I had given justice. I could feel him losing strength as I continued, my mind in a frenzy.

Soft arms wrapped around me, stopping another swift punch from being delivered. I felt someone lay their head on my shoulder, the faintest hint of jasmine in their short black hair. I swallowed hard, my breath hitching as I kept my eyes trained on my victim. Lips brushed against my ear, making me blink like a light had been flashed into my eyes.

"Phineas," Isabella whispered softly, her words for me and me only, "don't do this. Think about what you're doing. Think about what this will do to you, hurting someone like this." I felt a rush of guilt surge through me, but I swallowed it.

"But, he hurt you." I protested in a small voice, my eyes narrowing at him. "He doesn't deserve mercy." Isabella squeezed me lightly.

"Phineas," she murmured, "if you don't give him mercy, you're going to kill him with this assault. This isn't you, Flynn. You're not acting like the boy who found life precious and tried to make it the best for everyone, nor are you the sweet and caring boy that I met ten years ago. No matter what, Phineas, I will always love you. I need you to believe that right now."

Her words acted like a sort of barrier against the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind, her voice pulling me out of the violent spell I had been under. This wasn't me; what had happened? Had I really just been punching this middle aged man senseless a moment ago? True, he had captured and tortured Isabella to get to me, but was I really so low that I'd stoop to his level just to avenge her pain? The calm and cool Phineas Flynn had returned, though I could not bring myself to stand up.

"Phineas," Ferb's voice echoed through the woods; it looked like we had an audience. "We need to go _now _if we want to get Isabella out of here and into the hospital to get treated. I'm surprised she had enough strength and blood to run this far to stop you." His words had the desired effect; whenever it came to Isabella and her current health, I felt my resolve breaking. I unravelled her arms from me, and stood up slowly. Isabella tried in turn to stand up, but she winced and crumpled back down towards me. Quick as lightning, I had picked her up in for the second time that day in a bridal carry, running as Ferb and Perry directed me towards the street on the other side of the forest; coincidentally, it was the woods down the street from Maple Road. The four of us ran alone, the Resistance apparently staying back at the tower to keep it under siege. Nobody said anything as we all ran to the portal, our footsteps engulfing the silence. We burst out of the thick underbrush, our eyes scouring the area for Norm bots. With none in sight – they were all scattered around the office room – we ran to the end of the street, our house coming into full view. Ferb and Perry didn't even bother with the gate, jumping over effortlessly as I ran through the open wooden door, Isabella in my arms. Ferb jumped into our own backyard, putting his arms out for Isabella as he waited for me to jump in after.

A low rumble sounded underneath our feet, and my pet and I exchanged perplexed glances. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath our feet, throwing us to the ground violently as a digging machine shot up from the ground, the pointed metal revolving at the front as it nearly ran the tree over, stopping at a perfect standstill. Perry seemed to recognize the craft, his eyes immediately narrowing as he chattered angrily.

The door of the machine opened, Doofenshmirtz stepping out, his lips cut and nose bleeding, a disturbing grin upon his face.

"Ah ah ah, boys!" He cried gleefully, his voice holding a victorious tone. "If I were you, I'd get your measurements in, and soon, because Dooferalls go fast, and anyone not wearing them gets Doom!" Ferb, Perry and I must have had looked confused, for he fished around in his pocket, pulling out a blue ribbon with something attached to it. Perry chattered, his eyes widening; Ferb gasped, Isabella still out like a light in his arms; I cried out in dismay, turning out my pockets and helmet to reveal emptiness besides the two pictures.

Dr. D held Perry's locket up for us all to see.

** OK I lied. The next chapter's the last, then an epilogue, THEN I'm done. ^.^ Sorry guys! :P Also, sorry I'm kind of prolonging the updates, but I do like to do other stuff, like go to my friend's birthday party and hang with my best friend at the mall :) sistersgrimm97, you need to wear that next Red Day. :D**

**Anywho, to everyone who favourited/alerted me or my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! And those cool cats are… DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

_**-x-River-x-, Potatoes4Eva, Niborkcalb, sconroy28, Sunny Lighter, Pavalova,**_** and here for her second consecutive time, **_**Jaida857 **_**!**

**ONTO REVIEWS**

_**Stinkfly3: **_**Haha, it's not here, sorry. I heard that it happens in the video game, but I did not know that, so… sorry :/ :P**

_**HeartsNaruto: **_**Haha thanks! :D Oh crap, you guys cried? I'm sorrryyyyyyy :( Yeah, I totally agree with the revenge thing, that's why in this chapter I wanted to show what happened with Phineas and revenge. :) I'm so glad you liked it! :D Thanks again! :D**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**ahahaha yeah, well I was tired OK? I was in the car all day, be happy I updated period! D; Wait, there wasn't **_**that **_**much kissing! ;P LOLOLOL awkwardness is what I thrive on xD OH IVE PLAYED THAT. :P It's pree boss! HOW COULD I IGNORE RANDOMNESS WHEN IT'S WHAT I DO BEST? one time, my friends asked me what I wanted to talk about, and I was like let's talk about the change in colouration of a monkey's feces after it eats specific nutrients :3 LOLOL**

_**Kayligh007: **_**AHAHAHA Shanks! :D And ahahaha k good :P YAY! :D**

_**Jaida857: **_**You know what you totally deserved it, that story you're writing blew me away! Hopefully people actually care about the author's note to actually read it :3 Ahahaha it was honestly my pleasure! :D KK, thank you soooo much! :D I don't know how to answer every statement with a different question, so… Thank you so much for all the beautiful and encouraging words! :D I don't think he'll regret what he did too much, although I think his knuckles will be sore from punching Dr. D's hard head. xD OMG I did that once, and I was just like ugh I feel bad and deleted the story… I deleted all of em except this one, so originally I had three up here, but one didn't get finished and the other… eh. :P again, thanks and no problem! :D PCE :P**

_**Haunting Block Roses: **_**IKR but I think he defended himself pretty well. :P**

_**-x-River-x-: **_**ahahaha, ouch? xD I am both happy and amused at that statement, so… thanks! xP LOLOL I am very happy you liked it that much, and I really hope you keep reading this! :D Effort? Pft this is me being a retard. :) Thanks again! :D**

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic (): **_**OMG LIKE A BOSS IS MY SAYING TOOOOO :D LOL np ;P Now, you know me (or my story I guess) well enough to know I don't kill. I only… maime, or seriously injure? ;D Yeah, he's a legit beast. :D And to all those statements… Yes, yes he does. What shame? DON'T BE ASHAMED MY FRIEND! EMBRACE FLUFFINESS! :D **

_**Unknown Person 838 (): **_**Wow, I seriously hope you and the rest of your family and friends stay safe, bud. I 100% mean that, because I don't know what it's like to be in the middle of any natural disaster. BC doesn't get many of those. So, thanks, and I hope when you get back to it you can keep reading this and it'll make you happy? :) Good luck bud!**

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**Love. That. Movie. SQUEE x3**

_**PLLaddict: **_**I saw them too! :D but we ate em all, didn't we. ;) LOLOL and I honestly don't know, I kinda just…. forgot. :/ LOL Thanks girl! (Im gonna say you're a girl cuz you like Pretty Little Liars, which is a pree good book series. If you're not, I'm really sorry! :O)**

_**Awesomephinabella (): **_**Awwwww no! I'm sorry that wasn't what I had meant at all, please forgive me! I don't mind whatever name you choose, please do as you wish! :D LOL ahaha my brain breaks three times a day… so don't worry. xD Thanks soooooo much! :D You woke up just to read this? Wow, you are awesome! Have a brownie! :D What secret? I just read a lot, at least that's what my parents think it is xD Ahahahaha**** Au revoir mon amie, je parle français fluentes alors si tu parles français toi ici tu peux me comprendre quand je dis MERCI BEAUCOUP! :D Hunt me down to give me cookies ? Woot !**

_**isoydada : **_**Ahhhhhh sorry sorry SORRY ! :'( aw crap it's **_**too **_**romantic? Damn. I think you like the romance, my friend. :D LOL AUGH STOP POKING ME. Sorry, my bro is poking me. Ugh Dx LOL that'd be cool to be in a story, don't ya think? :)**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**HAHA no worries! :D Yeah, I really did like the cover, it was great! Anyone who can resist romance has no heart. :S ahahaha yes, after "Dobby didn't mean to kill! He only meant to maime, or seriously injure." :D I do not have anything else planned, as school starts next week and I will be occupied with homework, friends and sports, but I am glad you will be writing! Send me the link k? :D AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAHHHHHHHHHHH SICKKKKK THANKSSSSSSS :D :D :D LOL I'll be honest, this is my third fic, I just deleted the other two :/ Power? Pffttt I'm bigger and taller than my sister and I still have to sit in the middle seat cause I'm the youngest. Rude? Not at all! :D I will definitely do that, lemme just finish this up! :) thanks again! :D**

_**Linzerj: **_**It was fate xD Hey That's So Raven is still on, just at an ungodly hour. :3 LOL Hahaha you never fail to impress me. :P THANKSS :D **

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**IKR this kid can be reckless sometimes Dx LOL Don't worry about reading or reviewing, you and your friends and family just stay safe, okay? I've been watching the news… that Hurricane looks really bad. I honestly hope everything goes over smoothly. :) Ummmm… I don't know, sorry! Tell me the show please :3 **

_**finncelineforever: **_**Aahahahahahahahahaha thanks LOLOL :D PCE :)**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**IKR scare everyone :/ here ya go! :D**

_**sistersgrimm97: **_**AHAHAHA I meant other stories, you loser *insert heart* :P yeah, school + boredom in class = STORY :D **

_**aslan333: **_**Thanks! :D**

_**Penguin (): **_**Aahahahaha yeah, only two more chapters now. :( WOW WHAT A STUD! :D LOLOL stalking is always fun :3 LOL and ummm why? 0_o is it gross? :O LOL**

_**Midnight4568: **_**Ahahaha thank youuuu :D yeah, maybe a tad OOC, but in a good way? :D LOL Thanks so much again! :D**

_**Niborkcalb: **_**Hahahaha thanks! :D And no problem! :D WOOT I'm a Canadian day maker :3 LOL Thanks again! :D**

_**sconroy28: **_**Yeah, I'm thinking bout it, and I actually had written two previous ones, but one got put on HIATUS cuz it was terrible and then I deleted it, the other one was terrible so I started fresh with this story :3 And yeah, I think they should make a Sisters Grimm movie. Js. :)**

_**DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: **_**Awwwwwwww poor girl! :( Good luck with Hurricane Irene, I seriously hope everything goes smoothly. You don't know how much I appreciate what you guys have done for me, so I sincerely hope you and your family and friends make it out safe and well. :) Thanks! :D**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**hahaha yes, yes it is. ahahahahaha I'm glad you like it :)**

_**FurryFishies (): **_**Ahahaha thanks, and no worries! :D LOL a sequel really doesn't come to mind, but it may, so I hope you keep checking :) IKR same :( Thanks again! :D**

_**JayLopez: **_**Yay thanks! :D PCE :)**

_**Actress73 (): **_**Ahahahahaha thanks soooo much! :D **

_**MrWinterGreene: **_**THANK YOUUUU CAPS LOCK FTW :3**

_**Parkour Master: **_**Ouch that sucks! But no harm done right? :) LOL That's so awesome, what's a salmon ladder? :P ahaha wow gee thx :D srsly? I was right, are you sure you rn't one of my friends? :P LOL have fun in church and rock climbing! :D yeah you totally are rn't you. Come out from hiding best friend! :P**

_**Brandon Graham 88: **_**Thanks so much :)**

_**Pavalova: **_**YES WOHOOOOOOOOOO :D good impression… yes! yes you can totes say that. ;P LOL you really think it's so good? I'm flattered! :D LOL oh I grossed my bro out by doing that Hannah Montana fish on a hook thing. xD Haha, you have the characters I'm writing them as down pat! Kudos to you! :D Just one thing: FERB IS SUCH A STUDMUFFIN :3 LOL Again, thank youuuu so much, I loved your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

_**stickmenow: **_**Ok I think I'm going stir crazy. I thought your name was stickmeow. . I am a horrible person Dx Just throw me to the sharks. :/ Yeah, shortness was really annoying but I needed to end it somewhere good. :P Thank you soo much! :D That was beyond awkward… 0_o LOLOL just random "noises" xD again thanks! :D And I'm really soorryyy! :(**

_**GracefulLilies (): **_**Ahahaha, thanks! :D Yeah ikr *insert scary music.. HERE* ;) LOLOL Ferb cannot be outshined. xD LOLOLOL Ahahaha I won't don't worry! :D Thanks again! :D**

**WOOOTTTTT K GOTTA GO SORRY GUYS**

**sistergrimm97**


	12. The Final Decision

_**Ferb's POV**_

As I put Isabella down and ran out to help, a thought seemed to pop into my mind. As much as I agreed with my brother that Doofenshmirtz needed a dose of his own medicine, I realized that as the clock ticked, we fought, and Isabella still wasn't getting the immediate treatment she needed. As hard as we were going to try to end this as quickly as humanly possible, our Mexican-Jewish best friend's life seemed to fade faster and faster.

Sometimes in life, there are decisions that need to be made. There are moments where you must choose something over another, or pick between two people you love. As much as we needed everyone here to defeat Dr. D, Isabella was going to have to need immediate treatment. And though I hated to go two on one with this tyrant, I was forced to face the music and realize Phineas was more than ready to take this guy down, and I sure as hell wasn't leaving. Save Isabella or the Tri-State area? I blinked, my eyes widening like a deer in the headlights as I tried to think of why I should ask myself this. The answer was obvious, yet I felt as though it needed to be asked for the response to be shoved down my throat.

"Perry," I said, my eyes never leaving the treacherous man in front of us, "get Candace. She's inside the house for a visit while Mom went shopping." The platypus chattered in protest, but quieted himself as Phineas silenced him with a sharp glare.

"Get Candace." I repeated myself, my hands balling into fists as I moved into a warrior's stance. "Get her to help Isabella, and do it as quickly as possible." Once again, our pet gave us an incredulous look, one nothing short of shock as he realized we were asking him to leave the fight_. _"Perry, _do it_!" My voice turned commanding and aggressive as the mammal seemed reluctant to move. The warning in my tone seemed to make him understand the predicament we were in as he turned and ran through the portal, pulling off his hat as he ran towards the open portal, dropping onto four paws and crossing his eyes. His chattering followed through the portal as my brother and I turned to face the man who had ruined all of our lives. Phineas seemed alive with the prospect of justice, though he seemed quite a bit calmer after Isabella pulled him back to his old self. I had never once seen my brother so livid; his enthusiasm was a scary thought to me as I watched fire dance through his eyes, a battle raging on in his head.

"Phineas, you try and get the locket away. No violence from you; let me handle that." I whispered, my mind flitting through possible strategies as I saw one in particular I liked. "It's my turn for a piece of this guy, got it?" My brother, who had once looked annoyed, understood just how cruel I could get, and seemed to relinquish all battles towards me. I quickly checked my surroundings, seeing an abnormally thick branch next to me. I put my foot underneath it, kicking it up like a broom and spinning it multiple times in my hand, stopping it to rest in the crook of my elbow as I pulled back, my stance like that of a ninja.

Doofenshmirtz seemed to notice I was holding a weapon, and he grinned maliciously as I ran towards him. Skinny as he was, he ripped off the long stick shift from the vehicle, the black ball at the front seeming rather intimidating as we clashed together, our weapons formed like an x in front of us. We pushed at it, our makeshift staffs holding equally. I growled, letting loose all my strength as I pulled both of our sticks down, my own coming out as I tried to land a blow onto his head. He had barely managed to block it as he took a swipe at me, my head ducking just as he swung it, the air over top of me like a cool autumn breeze as he missed by mere inches.

As we continued our battle, my mind drifted off towards Isabella's well being. She needed to get help soon, it was _essential _that she survive. It wasn't that I was in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, it was that I loved her. There is quite a difference when you think about it. Izzy was like my sister, because no matter what angle you looked at this from, I had no doubt in my mind she'd be my sister in law one day. She was part of the family, and since it looked as though she and Phineas had gotten together in the middle of this whole fiasco, I couldn't help but smirk a little at the sense of accomplishment. And as happy as Phineas looked, a grim ache at the base of my stomach told me if we were getting out of here, we were going to be more than a little beat up.

_Gretchen, you had better believe I worked my ass off to save you, and that I'm just as in love with you as Phineas is with Isabella._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candace's POV<strong>_

The eerie silence of my childhood home was unnerving; a day had never gone by when I was younger that this house was engulfed into an unnatural quiet like this. Even in the past week during Isabella's disappearance, the boys had always managed to make some sort of racket in the backyard, or someone had popped in to console Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and talk to Mom and Dad about possible reasons for the young Mexican-Jewish girl's kidnapping. One guest had even had the nerve to bring up the idea of Isabella running away from home. I sucked in a sharp breath at the memory, an anger forming at the pit of my stomach.

"_You know," one of the more well off women of our neighbourhood said to Mom, "I wouldn't be surprised if she trashed the house and ran away. That girl, she had quite a troublesome life here, what with chasing after that oblivious son of yours…" I stood up abruptly, my chair going out from under me as I slammed my hands onto the table, cutting off my mother and her protests. _

"_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was nothing short of happy." I growled, my face dangerously close to the lady's shocked features. "Yeah, Phineas is oblivious to how much she likes him, but that never stopped her from being his best friend. And if you even insinuate for another moment that Isabella was depressed from that, then you know nothing about her. I'd find it wise of you if you'd keep your opinions about other people's children to yourself, no matter how right you think you are." The woman squeaked in disagreement, a light of fury in her eyes. _

"_Now see here, young lady, I –"_

"_No, you see here!" I roared, my own rage burning inside me like a warehouse fire. "You don't know any of these kids, nor do you have an inkling of what you're talking about! My brother cares for Isabella, and she him! I have never seen two people need each other like they seem to do! Now get out before I throw you out!" The woman made to speak, but I cut her off with a glare not unlike a frothing rabid dog's. "_Get. Out." _The lady turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind her as though she was trying to lock away all the nightmares she would have. _

Now, sitting here on the couch, I was all too aware of the lack of construction sounds going on outside, though four years ago it would have been a glorious treat, an ice cream sundae to a ten year old. Curious, I sat upright and strained my ears, only to receive chattering in response. I looked down, surprised to find Perry around so early in the afternoon.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I sighed, reaching down to pick him up. Just as I was about to grab him by the stomach, however, he jumped off towards the sliding glass door, his beaver tail hitting the ground incessantly. I grinned in spite of myself, the platypus' antics never seeming to be anything more than to fulfill his needs. I scooped him up successfully this time, my nails scratching the top of his head playfully as I chuckled from his cat like purr. I began to push the sliding glass door open, a breeze hitting me almost immediately.

"OK, Perry, let's get you outside before you pee on me!" I laughed, setting him down on the grass. As I straightened myself out though, my grin faded as I noticed what was in the middle of the yard.

A glowing circle was hovering above ground, its faint purple hue like a sun set. Underneath it, a young girl was awakening slowly, her arms shaking as she barely managed to pull her weight up. With short, choppy black hair and blood everywhere, it was as if the girl had been thrown into the middle of ravenous ocelots, she was so unkempt and injured.

"Isabella!" I cried, rushing up to the girl I had long since thought of as my sister. "Where have you been?" She stared up at me, her eyes wide as she pointed to the circle, muttering about some guy named Doofenshmirtz. I looked into the circle, finally registering that it looked like some of transportation device. Peering inside, my eyes widening considerably as I noted what looked like an exact replica of our backyard at the other end, the colour admittedly a shade duller. Next to the dead oak tree, there was one of those machine diggers next to a deep and cavernous hole. Overtop the sharp contraption, two figures seemed to be battling it out with staffs, their strength matched equally. My heart leapt to my throat as I saw the grass green hair and cubed like nose. A triangular head with fiery red hair seemed to be searching desperately for something to help his step brother with.

"Phineas, Ferb!" I cried, my voice hoarse from shock. "What's going on? Who is that guy? Where are you?" My biological brother popped his head out from under the vehicle, his face beat red.

"Candace, you need to get Isabella to the hospital! She doesn't have much of a chance left! We'll deal with this guy, just go!" I eyed him for a moment, his eyes tear filled as he pleaded with me to get going. I didn't need much prodding; I understood the dire situation and, turning towards the younger girl, I swung her onto my back in a piggy back style, wrapping her arms around my neck as I ran toward my car.

"Be careful, guys!" I yelled as I sprinted to the car, putting Isabella in the front seat and strapping her down as I put my hand on the hood and jumped it in one fluid motion, opening and closing my door in the same instance. I fumbled for my keys in the pocket of my skirt, shoving it into the ignition and turning it with as much precision as possible in my panicked state. I threw the car into reverse, pulling the car out of the driveway swiftly, putting all my weight on the gas pedal as I pushed the stick shift into drive. I kept my foot pressed on the gas pedal as the kilometres per hour went up. I nearly ran into Mom's oncoming car as I turned the car violently.

Glancing at Isabella, my heart began to pound as I noticed how frail and weak she looked buckled into the front seat. It was as if she had barely been saved from the Jaws of Life. My phone began to ring, startling her as I reached for it, my entire body weight on the pedal as I flipped it open, the caller ID flashing incessantly; _Mom._ I hit the speaker button, my mind noting the speed at which the vehicle was taking on.

_100 kilometres per hour._

"Hello?" I inquired, my eyes never leaving the road ahead of me, the tires squealing in dismay as I pulled a sharp left.

_120 kilometres per hour._

"Candace!" My mom's voice came through the phone on full volume, though I kept it at the lowest setting possible. Her voice was furious and disappointed. "What on earth were you doing trying to accomplish, driving like that? Kill a squirrel, maybe even an old woman walking across the street? Do you even realize how close you got to hitting Vivian and I?"

_140 kilometres per hour. _

Isabella's face took on a surprised feature, her lips voicing her thoughts; _mommy. _I threw the phone at her, another turn pulled off with car horns blaring as I cut people off. My passenger put the phone up to her face, her lips quivering as she struggled with her emotions.

_160 kilometres per hour. _

"Mommy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse as her question was met with silence. Suddenly, there was a scuffle on the other end of the phone, heavy breathing emanating from the receiver.

_180 kilometres per hour. _

"Isa?" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro's tone sounded nothing but hopeful. "Isa, is that you? Please tell me that's you!" A small yes was heard from Isabella, prompting her mother to begin sobbing in joy and despair, for her daughter was back, yet she sounded so… broken. I motioned for the phone, the young girl giving it back without question as her tears finally began pouring out. I offered a small smile at the reunion.

_200 kilometres per hour. _

"Meet us at the hospital." I said through the voice receiver before snapping the phone shut, watching the speedometer reach its limit, the hospital mere minutes away, an eternity as I held Isabella's life in my two tiny hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>_

I rummaged through the ground, holding onto every last bit of hope that the demented man fighting my step brother had dropped the locket onto the ground, my sanity dwindling as I realized it was wrapped around his wrist. I mentally chastised myself for putting it in as vulnerable a place as my pocket the second time; it probably had fallen out and he picked it up. I pushed myself under the car, its ever present shadow blocking all light from the ground. I groped for something to attack with, but I couldn't find anything. I growled in frustration, my head slamming the bottom of the vehicle as I made to get up. I winced, rubbing my head in annoyance and pain as I pulled myself out and looked towards my brother and his opponent. I frowned as I realized I could find neither in the backyard, nor was there any sounds coming from anywhere. I got up slowly, my eyes scanning the surroundings. My arms were suddenly brought together as I was thrown to the ground, my back arching in pain. Dazed, my blurred vision only recognized a long, pointed nose and a tuft of brown hair on a protruding chin. I could do nothing as my arms and legs were bound, my body being dragged across the ground like a worthless doll's. I felt the blood rush to my face as I was hung upside down onto the tree, my eyesight finally clearing as I noticed Ferb next to me, his eyes slightly closed.

Panicking, I swung myself until I hit him, my elbow poking him in the side. He turned to stare at me, a look of rage and annoyance in his eyes at being caught. Though I realized the dire situation we were in, I fought hard to keep a straight face; there was always something hilarious about Ferb being in a bad mood.

Doofenshmirtz came towards us, his eerie white teeth tinged red from his blood, his nose more than a little crooked. I narrowed my eyes, struggling to think calmer thoughts than the profound words I had in mind.

"So, now I've caught both of you," he chuckled, his hatred for us burning in his eyes, "and I wonder, what should I do with you?" Ferb hissed, his anger towards the evil inventor like Suzy's hatred towards Candace when we were younger. Dr. D, however, seemed to take no notice as he began to pace the dead grass, his face a mask of concentration.

"I can't take you with me, you might foil my plans. I won't kill you in case I need you for reference…" His face lit up as a solution came to him. "I know! I'll keep you here, away from everyone you love! You'll die from depression, after I'm through with you of course." Ferb made to protest, but the doctor was next to me in a flash, his knife hovering millimetres from my cheek.

"Now, now, now, Fletcher," he said in a mock soothing way, lightly grazing my face with his blade. "You wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt your step brother, would you?" Ferb's eyes widened as he stared at the weapon in the madman's hands, his face panicked for my own safety as he shook his head frantically. I gulped, his blade never leaving as he swiped it down my cheek, the scream I had tried holding in failing as it came out, blood falling down from my cheek to my forehead.

Ferb gasped, his face contorting into shock and pain as he watched the blood seep downwards, gravity pulling on it.

"Phineas!" He cried, his voice panicked and scared. I looked at him through my good eye, managing the weakest of smiles.

"I'm alright." I replied, a short bark of a laugh coming from between my lips. Ferb began to struggle against his bindings, my assault obviously the last straw.

"Just wanted to prove to you that I will do anything I say I will." Doofenshmirtz called over his shoulder as he turned his back to us and began walking towards our dimension, locket swinging around his finger. "Don't worry, it matches your girlfriend's."

As he made to step through the portal, I noticed the tiniest blur of blue as something hit him full force in the chest, his body toppling downwards. Ferb and I stared in amazement as we saw a brown fedora cut through the bonds holding Ferb's hands, my eyes widening considerably as the locket fell close towards us, Perry kicking Doofenshmirtz in the face.

Ferb untied his feet, landing on the ground before turning to me, his hands working effortlessly as he pulled the ropes off with ease. We looked at the battle occurring in front of us, a symphony of black and blue as they struggled for dominance. I tore my eyes away from the fight and laid my eyes on the locket.

"Ferb, get to the machine, and shut down this portal on my say so!" Ferb was unlike the rest of my family; we had known each other for as long as we could remember, and being the best of friends that we were, the faith and trust between the two of us was more powerful than any other I had seen before. Giving me a quick nod, my step brother dashed through the portal, his life saved from the cruel grasps of this world.

I grabbed the locket, clicking it open. For a moment, I was transported back four years ago, that fateful day replaying in my mind over and over. We had all been through so much that day, Ferb and I included. It had really brought some obvious things to our attention, mainly Isabella and Perry. And I realized that, while I stared at the younger versions of ourselves in this locket, did I really want to give up this chance to make the most of what we had in this life? Here in my hand, held the key to reliving all our previous inventions, over and over again. Was I really willing to give all that up? What was it that made me so inclined to just throw that part of my life away?

_It hurt when I was alone, but you're here. And now all I feel is you. _

Those words, simple as they sounded, spoke volumes to me. I wanted to hear those kinds of sweet nothings every day for the rest of my life, and I understood that was a powerful statement. But I also knew that it was something that would never change, a promise that would never be broken. To myself, and to Isabella. As I threw the precious locket back down to the ground, I conjured Isabella's beautiful smile to my mind, the last piece of the puzzle in place as I stepped onto the locket and grinded it into the dirt, a satisfying series of crunches echoing through the yard.

"Perry!" I yelled, my feet breaking into a run beneath me. "We're leaving. _Now!_" I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into my arms as I jumped through the portal, a somersault landing both my pet and I safely onto the ground. "Ferb, close it!"

I heard a succession of clicks, and I watched in seemingly clichéd slow motion as Doofenshmirtz took one look at the shattered locket and turned beat red, his hands outstretched as he ran towards the shrinking portal, poised like a predator to kill. I shied away, my head turning instinctively as I wrapped my arms around Perry, clutching him close as I closed my eyes and waited for the man's mantis like fingers to encircle my throat and bring me back into his dimension.

When it didn't come, however, I hesitantly turned back, my eyes meeting with the birch fence. I heard footsteps behind me, before Ferb fell to his knees beside me, breathing heavily. Just like that, the three of us were wrapped up in a group hug, our heavy breathing the only sounds you could hear for miles. I passed Perry over to Ferb, who squeezed him tight and began muttering into the platypus' ears, while I wrapped my arms around the two of them. Much as we were boys, and there had always been this unspoken rule about no hugging, we were family; and we were a family that needed a hug right now.

Finally, Ferb stood up, Perry in one hand, his other outstretched towards me. I grabbed it without a moment's thought, our brains clicking as we both said the same thing at the exact same time.

"Isabella."

* * *

><p>I love my family, don't get me wrong. Ferb and Perry are my best friends, and I would risk it all to save them. I would go anywhere with them; I trust them unconditionally. If someone were to try and take me away from them, I would be more livid than an ensnared squirrel. Even through it all though, there is one thing I just can't stand with the three of us; close proximity transportation.<p>

Perry had just landed his hovercraft on the top of the hospital roof, and the two of us were immediately elbowed off by Ferb, who stretched his arms out and groaned.

"I am _never _sitting that close to you guys, ever again!" He cried, his arms moving around wildly as I assumed he was attempting to unwind them. "Also, why did _I _have to go in the middle? Perry's way smaller!" Perry chattered in annoyance, his hands rubbing his head.

"Because we needed him to drive," I pointed out with a hint of impatience in my tone, "and we tried to put me in the middle, remember? My nose practically broke the glass, not to mention obstructed Perry's view!" Ferb huffed before getting out of the vehicle, walking swiftly over to the maintenance door at the far end. I scooped Perry up as he pulled his hat off and got into the mindless pet mode, running through the open door my brother held open for us. A loud slam could be heard echoing through the vast stairway, but I sprinted on, my mind focussed on Isabella yet again.

Hospitals, in my opinion, can be one of two things; extremely depressing, or a little too "happy." The halls seemed just a bit too white, the rooms just a bit too cozy, and the food just a bit too fake. I had only ever been admitted into a hospital once, and that was when I was born. As we scooted through the halls, nurses telling us to slow down, we came to a halt at the information desk, out of breath and very worried.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," was all I managed to get out, my throat dry. The lady behind the table looked at us sketchily before looking through her patients' log.

"Ah, here it is!" She said, her blue eyes scanning the page. "She's in room one sixteen." We thanked her before rushing off again, taking two lefts before coming to a chestnut door. I opened it carefully, as to not disturb anyone in there. Isabella was the only patient though, her bed surrounded by her mother as well as the rest of our family. Mom and Dad looked up at the door being opened silently, their eyes widening as they took in my appearance. They ran over to us, engulfing us in hugs as their tears flowed freely down their faces and into our hair.

"Mom, Dad," I said, my voice muffled and confused, "why are you guys crying? Isabella… she's not… she can't be…" Mom pulled away from me, a small grin on her face. Dad reached out for me as my mom took Ferb into her arms, a family reunion finally finished as Candace came and hugged each of us in turn.

"Don't worry, Isabella's fine, she's asleep now." Mom said soothingly, her hand absently smoothing my dirty hair back. "But Candace tells us that you were the two that saved her and that you fought her assailant?" I looked at Candace with wide eyes, shocked she would tell Mom and Dad. She merely winked, her gaze turning back towards her parents.

"That's right, Mom!" She grinned proudly, her arms going around the two boys' shoulders. "I guess they were running through the forest down the street when they came across a bunch of wild dogs in the clearing. They said that Isabella had told them that one had crashed through the house when they had smelled her making chicken, and trashed the house looking for it. When they found out that she had eaten it, they took her by the knee and pulled her into the clearing." With that, Candace walked back to her seat next to Isabella. Ferb and I exchanged amused glances; it was a terrible cover up, and a lot of things didn't fit right, but with the way Mom and Dad stared at us with pride, I guessed it would have to do.

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro finally noticed us standing there, and I blushed a bit as I realized I was going to have to talk with her later about Isabella and I. She stood up, came towards me, and looked me right in the eyes. I felt as though my face was on fire, like she was asking me whether or not I loved her daughter right there, in front of everyone. Suddenly, her lips pulled up into a wide grin as she clasped my hands and shook them vigorously. She hugged me tight, my eyes widening in shock and confusion for the third consecutive time.

"Finally, you and my _mija _will be happy together!" She squealed in delight, earning a loud guffaw from Ferb. Her voice dropped until only I could hear it. "Take good care of her, Phineas. Don't ever let her get hurt. I trust you." I finally picked my hands up and squeezed, a sense of finality and happiness in that statement. When she pulled away, a tear streaked down her cheek. She wiped it off eagerly, a smile on her face as she ushered everyone but Ferb, Perry and I out the door.

"I think we've all been here long enough," she said, winking at me. "Phineas, I'll get a doctor to come stitch up your face, OK?" I nodded, mouthing the words thank you as she shut the door behind her quietly. I took a seat next to Isabella's bed, her sleeping face in a considerably less amount of pain this time. I grabbed her hand in both of mind, bringing it to my lips as I gave her a soft kiss. Ferb went to the other side on the guest bed, lying down with his eyes closed. Perry seemed to sense the warmth Isabella gave off, and he jumped up onto her bed, curling up against her neck as he chattered peacefully.

As much as I wanted to stay awake, I too felt myself drifting off into a restful slumber, five words coming out of my lips before a much needed darkness came over me.

_All I feel is you._

* * *

><p><strong>HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that is the end. Except for the epilogue. Which I shall be writing right after this. It won't be amazingly long, maybe 500 words at the least. I won't be answering reviews in the epilogue to keep the start and end clean of all that. If that's the only reason you review, then my apologies. I will be answering in this chapter though. :3<strong>

_**isoydada, Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb, MidnightMoonshyne, Phinbella Forever, **_**and finally, the last person who I will ever thank in this, but of course not the least, **_**SophieTheBat **_**!**

**I can't thank all of you enough, whether I've said it in previous chapters or now, for taking the time to read this story. I love you all so much, I am so happy I've been able to put a smile on so many of your faces, and I sincerely hope you read other fanfictions I may write. :)**

**Reviewers! oh crap… that's… crap.**

_**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**Here you go! :D**

_**NattyMc: **_**Phineas wasn't being smart. :/**

_**JazzGirl123: **_**Ahahaha yeah ikr. And I've only ever played once :P Oh, um… are you okay? 0_o LOL that was highly entertaining and scary as hell. :P**

_**Haunting Black Roses: **_**AHAHA I LOVE THAT IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG QUOTE. :D sorry, but I couldn't seem to fit it in. :(**

_**YamiYugi4ever: **_**Ahahaha, I noticed, but thank youuuu! :D Yeah, it's supposed to sound like that, don't worry. :P LOLOL that whole Isabella stopping him was supposed to be romantic xD and yeah, I'll be honest I forgot she had a broken knee, I'm just going with the whole love thing. xD LOL ahahaha thanks again! :D**

_**Jaida857: **_**Ahahahahaha legit? That's BOSS. :D Thanks so much for your kind words and beautiful enthusiasm. Yes, I agree on the whole Phineas being stopped, I didn't want him to kill Doof. 0_o OMG I DO THAT TO YELLING AT FANFICTIONS! :D :D LOL I'm sad there is too, I may start writing another story, but I think I'll go read that Seer book first. :P Yeah, I noticed you put up a link, and I'm very grateful. Thanks so much! :D**

_**2 headed dragonlover: **_**You were wrong. Sorry :/**

_**Niborkcalb: **_**AHAHAHAHA SHANKS! :3**

_**PokeCardcaptorTsubasa: **_**Yeah, pretty much how he got the key. :P Good job! :D And I have no idea, is this on like, Family channel? :P Cuz that's pretty much all I watch xD Oh, and that's great! I'm very happy no one was hurt, it looked bad there for a while :/**

_**Pavalova: **_**haha good! :D AHAHAHAHA THANKS! xD LOL it is pree kick ** isn't it. :D Don't worry about not being there from start to finish, I'm glad you started anyways. :D Thanks again! :D I really appreciate it! FERB FTW, his accent's amazing. :3**

_**3DS Wielding P and F Fanatic (): **_**Your review just made me blink, like several times. Hilary Duff on a stick? What? xD LOLOL**

_**Kayligh007: **_**Thank youuu :D**

_**WolfieInTheDark: **_**This is a double answer? xD LOL omg thanks! :D I'm glad you enjoy it! :) OMIGOD YOU KNOW THE ART OF CEILING SITTING? TEACH ME YOUR WAYS. You don't like dragons? :O oh well, happy you liked this one! :D Also, I'll be honest, what scenery? :P Sorry, no dying in my story. xD AHAHAHA THAT HAPPENS IN MY HOUSE WAY TOO OFTEN. Stupid siblings with hairdryers. xD Thanks again! :D**

_**Illisandria Carthain: **_**My god woman, it's okay! :P Don't worry about it. :) While I understand where you're coming from, I feel that hatred can sometimes cloud a person's judgement, just like love can dispel it. You see what I mean? :) I loved your reactions, those were AMAZING. :D Oh crap! *picks up brain shards* ummm, sorry I'd rather keep mine. WTH DON'T EAT MY BRAINS OR RESORT TO ZOMBIEISM xD LOLOLOL thanks so much again! :D**

_**isoydada: **_**See? What is up with me making everyone cry? :( I may do that, but it's up in the air because I don't know how I would pull off a sequel to this story. :/ Thanks though! :D I'm glad you like it this much! :D Good, I'm glad you're staying tuned. :D LOL You're going to share it to your friends? SWEET. :D Thanks! :D Wow, inspiration, are you sure? There are a ton of better inspiring stories, but thanks! :D Ummm, I'm actually speechless. I helped with that, really? :o I'm seriously touched, I'm not making this up, your review brought tears to my eyes. I can't believe that this has reached you on such a level. I thanks you so much. :D You can speak all those languages? I am truly impressed at your wide knowledge! :D Thank you sooo much again! :D REAL HUGS! *insert heart here***

_**Phantom-Stelo: **_**I'm sensing you liked the story? :P thanks! :D**

_**Princess Isabella Flynn: **_**Ahahahahahaha ikr, how oblivious can you get? :P thanks soooo much! :D … did you just try to pull a fast one on me to make me superstitious? xD LOL Note the extreme length of this chapter. 0_o oh you're only a year younger than me! :P OMG RED DAYYYYYYYYY :D :D :D Don't worry that'd be weird if I did. :P**

_**Unknown Person 838 (): **_**oh cool! Peux je te réponds en francais alors ? Ah, c'est bon que t'as encore un peu d'éléctricité, et merci beaucoup ! :D hehe, c'est parce que c'est un différent sort de Phineas Flynn qui bataille contre cet Doofenshmirtz. ****Le haïs est très difficile de masquer. :P Merci encore ! :D ****Hey if you couldn't understand that, because the grammar was TERRIBLE, let me know k? :P**

_**stickmenow: **_**OK sick! :D thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D Yeah, he's fourteen, he is quite different now. :P Dude, that last piece of dialogue made me grab my blanket, pull it over my head, and laugh extremely hard. xD LOLOL Thanks so much again! :D**

_**finncelineforever: **_**That's fine, good luck! :D**

_**Kung-fu Blaziken: **_**Didn't like it?**

_**HeartsNaruto: **_**Yes a tad late, but it worked out. :P You wrote locker dude. sorry but that made my day! HE HAS THE LOCKER! 0_o LOL sorry :/ Oh no, no crying! :( Perry can't wear it anymore :( oh well. :P**

_**Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb **_**AKA **_**Awesomephineabella (): **_**AHAHAH HEY! :P Good French dude! :D thanks sooo much! :D Wait what the hell? You better not have stayed on that roof for the past three days! 0_o LOL AHAHA BC ftw. :D also, bring it on with your army, I think the worst that'll happen is I'll gain like a hundred pounds. :3 You made an account just to follow this story that ends next chapter. Thanks? :P Name changer alert! :O LOL thanks again! :D**

_**ChocolateSunshine500: **_**aha, thanks soooo much! :D I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed it from start to finish! :D YAY LOVEE! :D :D :D :D :D Thanks again! :D**

_**MidnightMoonshyne: **_**You've been reading this whole time and I didn't know? I feel bad now…:( LOL yeah same. :P Thanks sooo much! :D **

_**JayLopez: **_**SHANKS! :D**

_**Linzerj: **_**Yeah, I used that as a bit of inspiration. :) hope Voldie doesn't kill me 0_o Someone's doomed, but thank god it wasn't us! :D**

_**PLLaddict: **_**OK GOOD. :D sorry I just didn't want to offend you xD LOLOLOL No one's gonna die, I don't kill. :P AHAHAHA your best friend is Gretchen? I mean… crap spoiler alert for the epilogue. Sorry! ;P Thanks! :D**

_**Phinbella Forever: **_**AHAHAHA thanks! :D I wish I had that kind of time to write, but I don't. Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. :/ DON'T HATE ME! :( Wow, that means a lot, seriously! I really appreciate that! But my brother's supposed t be the writer in the family. :P **

_**Parkour Master: **_**ahaha I hope you liked this then! :P WOW THAT'S SOOO COOL. :O OMG. ahhhh :D I am considering it, but I'm not sure yet. :/ If you were my best friend in hiding I would not be surprised. You act exactly like him. xD LOLOL Ahahaha you're so awesome you know that? xD LoL I totally will! :) Or you could press alert to author :P LOL so if I forget at least that'll let you know :P wow, thanks! I am lucky to have you as a best friend! ;D LOL Thanks again! :D**

_**Sabrina (): **_**thanks! :D And yeah, I honestly tried to make it as sexy as possible just because I read your review, but I don't think it worked. :/ LOL DOWN! DOWN DOWN DOWN! xD Love that quote. :P Thanks again! :D**

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: **_**:( IKR. I am depressed I can't write anymore, but it's gotta end at some point. :P wait, look it up where? :O TELL ME HOW TO DO THIS! :D I GOTTA SEE THIS. 0_o OMG THANKS SOOO MUCH! :D **

_**MrWinterGreene: **_**ahahaha I don't know why but you saying that made me crack up. xD**

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys! :( It's because I've had two hours of volleyball, then two hours of soccer for the past two days, but I've been writing in between and OMG THE REAL CHAPTER'S LIKE 5 500 WORDS LONG. WTH. 0_o LOLOLOL geez I was on a rooll. xD**

**Well… that's it. My reviewing days are over… :'( I think that you guys should read the end of the epilogue's author note, because I honestly have some stuff to say. :) So, here's chapter 12, I hope you like it. :)**


	13. Epilogue

"Daddy, will you read us a story?" The small child held her hands up eagerly towards her father as he smiled, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her down the hall to where her and her sister slept. A girl of about thirteen trailed after reluctantly, her shoulders drooped in a way that meant she knew she would have to deal with her father's story for tonight. The middle aged man flipped the light switch, illuminating the lavender room in an iridescent light.

Two beds sat on either end of the room, their blankets each matching their personalities. At six years old, the younger of the two siblings had eyes as deep a blue as her care for everyone and everything around her. She crawled under her pink princess blanket, her black hair cascading freely down her shoulders. She grabbed onto a stuffed animal; the pink Chihuahua encased safely in her tight grasp.

A blanket filled with patches from her Lil' Sparks days as a child and her current position as Fireside Girls Troop Leader 46321 was tossed carelessly to the side as the preteen jumped into bed, her hair as fiery as her personality. She was counted on to keep everything in check with her and her friends, carry out the building for her sister's ideas each and every day, and keep her A average up. She grabbed a hair tie, pulling her red hair into a tight ponytail, bangs framing her cheeks as she popped open the window next to her, a cool breeze coming in through the window. She went to grab he sketchbook and pencil, hoping to ignore the clichéd stories she had heard as a kid. The sketchbook wasn't where she had put it earlier today, though, and she turned as she heard her father chuckle.

"Looking for this?" He asked, a smile on his face as he held up her sketchbook. She made to grab for it, but his agility far surpassed her own; he had moved to the other side of the room in a flash. Her sister giggled. "Ah ah ah. I know you don't usually like to hear the stories I tell Abby, but I think you'll be interested in this one. It's high time I tell your sister this story, Rachel. Please listen." Rachel looked at her father, his face deadly serious. She leaned against the bedpost, her curiosity peaked as she laid her undivided attention into her father's hands.

A blue blur swept across the floor at high speed as the baby platypus came running into the room, jumping into Rachel's arms as it chattered in happiness. The preteen laughed, her hands automatically running down Perry's blueberry fur. They had named the semi aquatic mammal after the pet her father had as a child. Their gazes falling back onto their father, Abigail and Rachel Flynn listened intently as the story began.

"Once upon a time," he said, "there was a group of friends who were inseparable. They did everything together, building machines and going to outer space, entering car races and traveling the world in a day. They had been the best of friends for as long as they could remember, and they never thought anything could separate them from one another.

"Then one day, an evil sorceress came in the middle of the night, and snatched one of the friends away. It was the girl, her hair charcoal black and a beauty the sun couldn't compare to. When the other two friends, step brothers in fact, found out what had happened, they tried hard to search for her."

Rachel's eyes widened, her face one of shock as she realized what story her father was telling her younger sister. She had heard it before, though she had been told the true story. Her sister, oblivious to how true her father's story was, leaned forward in her bed in anticipation.

"Suddenly, the boys received yet another shock. Someone dear to them had been keeping a secret; he was a secret agent, though the boys had been told this before. What they hadn't known was that their memories had been wiped in order to keep his identity a secret to stay close to them. They found out the man who had taken their best friend was the secret agent's nemesis, so they sought out to retrieve their friend.

"The younger of the two boys, however, got captured himself, and thrown into the same cell as his friend. They shared a kiss, for they had been in love with each other for as long as they could remember, neither of them ever telling the other. The third friend, along with the secret agent, burst in and saved them at the right moment, a battle ensuing as the four ran off back home. They barely managed to close the portal to the evil man's residence, but in the end, everyone lived happily ever after." Abby blinked, her confusion not yet satisfied.

"But, daddy!" She cried, her forehead wrinkling together. "What happened to the two friends that loved each other? Did they get a happy ending in love, too." Her father opened his lips to respond, his voice never making it past his lips as a different, more feminine tone rang out through the air.

"Don't worry sweetie," their mother came into the room, her arms grabbing her husband's shoulders. "Nobody could have a better happy ending than they did." The married couple smiled at each other fondly before kissing both their children goodnight, light giving way to darkness as the two girls called out their good nights and I love you's. A nightlight was set next to Abby's bed, her petite frame a silhouette in the darkness. The parents shut the door before walking to their room down the hall, fingers intertwined.

"How did Abby react to the story, Phin?" The woman asked, her hair long and choppy, the faintest of scars down her cheek moving as she opened her lips. Phineas Flynn shook his head, a grin on his face.

"She took it like she does every other story; like magic." He murmured, pulling his wife close to him as they flopped down onto the bed. "She'll understand one day, when we tell her the real story. You should have seen Rachel's face though, when she realized what story I was telling her younger sister." He let out a soft chuckle. "She caught on pretty quick, Isabella. Our daughter's definitely the sharpest nail of us all." Isabella cupped her husband's cheek in her hand, a soft smile on her face as she leaned into his face, their noses touching.

"Don't worry," she whispered, her voice soothing. "We have a long time before she needs to realize that it wasn't just a fairy tale. Right now, all I feel is you." She kissed him softly then, their hands intertwined as she repeated the same words they had both been saying for over twenty years. Life had never been better, and the Flynn family was more than happy to keep it that way.

**Well, that's the end of the story. It really sucks to have to say that, but I am beyond ecstatic I finished it. Honestly, I didn't think I would. But I did because of how many people reviewed, telling me how much they loved this story. I can't thank you guys enough for that, I truly appreciate how you all read this story and loved it. I thank you for taking the time read this, and I hope you all find peace and happiness in something you're passionate about, like me with writing. :) Thank you all so so so much!**

**JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT MAKE A SEQUEL. It just means that it's a possibility, and if not, then this would be a good ending. Again, Thank you so much, and I hope to hear from you again! :D**

**For the last time in this story,**

**sistergrimm97**


	14. OMAGOSH GUYS THERE'S A SEQUEL

****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG. ****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****I wrote a sequel. ASDSFEWRNTENEHWRNBRWQFW. :D *insert many hearts* yeah, that's right everyone, you can actually have more, I'm kind of really excited! I hope evewyone wikes it :3 ****

****DONT EXPECT FAST UPDATES, GOT IT? ****

****It's called _All I Feel Is You. _You all know why, since everyone's fav part of this story was that part. xD ****

****Without further ado, WELCOME THE SEQUEL. ITS ON MY PROFILE. :D ****

****Sistergrimm97****


End file.
